Harry Potter et la tueuse de l'ombre
by Yukikawaii-chan
Summary: L’été de ses 16 ans, Harry fait un rêve étrange. Il y voit la conversation entre Voldemort et une jeune femme. Le sorcier maléfique fait un marché avec celle ci. Qui est cette femme et quel est son lien avec Harry ? HPDM
1. Le rêve

Titre : Harry Potter et la tueuse de l'ombre

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, excepté l'intrigue de l'histoire et la tueuse (vous découvrirez son nom en temps voulu)

Couples : Harry/Ginny, Harry/Drago (alors **homophobes**, ouste !) et d'autres

Spoilers : Quelques spoilers du tome 6, pas flagrants et sans importance majeure (ceux qui n'ont pas lu le tome ne sauront pas les repérer)

Résumé : (Slash HP/DM, mais pas dans les 1ers chapitres) L'été de ses 16 ans, Harry fait un rêve étrange. Il y voit la conversation entre Voldemort et une jeune femme. Le sorcier maléfique fait un marché avec celle-ci. Qui est cette femme et quel est son lien avec Harry ? C'est ce que le brun va tenter de découvrir.

Rating : M je pense.

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : Le rêve

Harry s'avançait lentement à l'intérieur du bar, accompagné d'un homme de petite taille qui jetait des regards apeurés dans toutes les directions. Il lui lança un regard noir pour qu'il arrête : ils devaient être discrets. Personne ne sembla pourtant leur prêter attention, les Moldus discutaient de choses et d'autres, ne s'occupant que de leur vie. Le bar n'était pas bien grand, et semblait un peu vieillot, en résumé, un bon endroit pour se terrer et être tranquille. Harry et l'homme à moitié voûté observèrent rapidement les gens, puis ayant repéré la personne qu'ils cherchaient, tous deux s'avancèrent jusqu'à la table où elle était assise. Quand Harry arriva à dix mètres de la jeune femme, les gens du bar se stoppèrent subitement en pleine action ainsi que tous les objets présents. Un silence oppressant se fit mais seulement pendant quelques courtes secondes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

L'inconnue avait demandé cela en se retournant vers lui, le gratifiant d'un regard mauvais. Elle avait l'air jeune, un peu plus de la vingtaine sûrement. Ses yeux magnifiques balançaient entre le vert profond ou pâle en fonction de l'angle duquel on les regardait. Ses cheveux ondulés la faisaient paraître puissante, dominatrice, ce qui donnerait envie de fuir au premier imbécile qui la croiserait. Seulement, Harry n'en fut nullement intimidé, au contraire. Cette personne l'excitait. C'était bien la seule à ne pas trembler devant lui. Il reconnaissait bien là cette sorcière diabolique et ingénieuse.

« Ton sort est plutôt réussi, lança-t-il d'une voix sifflante en faisant mine d'admirer le travail. Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ton talent.

- Réponds à ma question, sale vipère !

- Bien, je suis simplement venu te proposer un marché. »

La jeune femme changea de regard, passant de l'étonnement à l'outrage. Elle fit alors exploser le verre qu'elle tenait et cria avec colère :

« Tu as du culot, venir me voir après ce que tu as fait il y a 15 ans ! Quand je pense à la manière dont tu m'as aveuglée ! »

Puis, reprenant son calme face à l'indifférence de l'autre, elle rajouta :

« Enfin, je t'écoute, dis toujours !

- Je te demande de me débarrasser de quelqu'un, répondit-il spontanément.

- Hmmm… Et qui est le malheureux élu ? Tu pourrais le tuer toi-même, tu es le sorcier le plus puissant dans le Monde des Sorciers à ce qu'il paraît.

- Bien sûr ! Mais ce serait compliqué maintenant qu'ils savent que je suis de retour alors je pense que tu serais la mieux adaptée pour ce meurtre... car ce n'est pas n'importe qui que je te demande de tuer…

- Ah oui ? Eh bien dis-moi son nom alors plutôt que de tourner en rond ! s'impatientait-elle, pleine de curiosité.

- Albus Dumbledore. Cependant je veux que tu le tues à Poudlard, pour montrer à tous le danger qui règne maintenant que je suis revenu.

- Rien que ça ! T'es encore plus dérangé que moi ! Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

- Ce que tu veux. »

Un sourire immense se plaça sur le visage de la sorcière et elle dit dans la seconde qui suivit :

« Bien, alors arrête de posséder Harry. Ce sera ma seule demande.

- J'y réfléchirai…

- Non, je veux que tu dises que tu ne le feras plus ! Sinon, débrouille-toi ! Je ne suis pas ton larbin !

- D'accord, j'accepte ! De toute façon, il ne me sert à rien ! » promit-il d'un ton énervé.

La jeune femme se leva alors pour s'approcher de l'homme depuis lequel Harry voyait la scène. Elle enleva le capuchon noir qu'il avait sur la tête et lui dit d'un ton doux :

« Tu n'as pas changé, c'est comme ça que je t'aime. Moi par contre, depuis ce jour-là j'ai l'impression que je suis folle… Moi qui disais que je les détestais, peut-être que ce n'était pas totalement vrai… Enfin, s'ils s'étaient mieux occupés de moi, ils ne m'auraient pas perdue…

- Peut-être bien, répondit la voix sifflante en décrochant un sourire mauvais.

- N'oublie pas ! Je ne t'ai pas encore complètement pardonné ! Je t'aide car j'ai quelque chose à y gagner ! répliqua-t-elle en voyant ressurgir ses vieilles habitudes.

- J'ai compris. Tant que tu fais ce que j'attends de toi, ça ira.

- Au fait, comment tu as fait pour me retrouver ? Ca fait longtemps que j'ai quitté le Monde de la Magie. Je suis portée disparue et tout le monde pense que je suis morte.

- Je n'ai pas oublié ton immense pouvoir. J'ai tout de suite pensé à te retrouver mais mes recherches ont été vaines. Je savais aussi que tu ne reviendrais pas de toi-même alors j'ai ordonné à Queudver d'envoyer ses amis te rechercher, ils aiment bien les vieux bars puants. Comme je me doutais que tu te faisais discrète, c'était la meilleure méthode. Le reste n'a pas été bien dur. »

Le petit homme, à la prononciation de son nom, s'était mis à trembler un peu et la sorcière sembla le remarquer pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

« Tu es toujours vivant toi… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une envie folle de te donner en pâture aux chats ! Ah, rien que de voir ton sale visage répugnant, ça me donne l'envie de tuer ! »

Queudver se replia et poussa des gémissements, prenant les menaces que la belle femme lançait au sérieux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai rien ce soir, on verra un autre jour. Maintenant sortons ! »

À ces derniers mots, un sourire sadique s'était formé sur son visage fin. Elle poussa la porte du bar et à l'instant où tous trois étaient sortis, toutes les personnes à l'intérieur explosèrent en morceaux. La sorcière se mit alors à rire tellement fort qu'elle fut forcée de s'arrêter.

« Qu'ils sont stupides ! Ils sont morts sans s'en rendre compte ! Les Moldus sont vraiment pathétiques !! Bon, ajouta-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux, je vais y aller pour en finir au plus vite. Je n'aime pas trop traîner dans le travail. Au fait, est-ce que Harry a entendu notre conversation ?

- Je pense, oui ! répondit l'homme encapuchonné, agacé qu'on parle de l'autre.

- Dans ce cas, je me présente Harry. On se retrouvera à Poudlard, je m'appelle… »

OoOoO

La cicatrice de Harry le faisait souffrir, plus que son dos qui venait de heurter le sol dans un gros BOUM. Il était tombé de son lit tant la sensation de brûlure était forte, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il se releva avec peine et scruta la chambre à la recherche de quelque chose. Ne voyant strictement rien, il tâtonna le sol aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Enfin, il sentit la forme creuse de la bassine et approcha rapidement sa tête pour vomir, la douleur étant trop insupportable. Si les Dursley découvraient un matin que Harry avait vomi dans ses draps, il était sûr à tous les coups qu'il se ferait réprimander. Alors il avait pris ça, en sachant que cet été il continuerait à faire des rêves. L'Occlumancie n'avait rien changé depuis qu'il avait commencé à l'apprendre. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à ne plus entrer dans la peau de Voldemort, à ne plus voir ce que lui voyait. Il avait pourtant remarqué que lorsqu'il avait un sentiment lié à l'amour, le serpent rompait le contact entre eux. C'était le seul moyen qu'avait Harry de ne plus se faire contrôler comme l'année dernière. Mais ces rêves si réels qu'il voyait sans le vouloir, il ne pouvait les éviter. Il n'était pas encore assez fort...

La chambre lui paraissait maintenant moins floue, mais sa cicatrice le brûlait encore affreusement. Il s'en voulait d'être tombé alors qu'il allait savoir qui était cette mystérieuse personne qui semblait bien le connaître. Il en était vraiment frustré. Harry se remémora la scène pour ne pas l'oublier et prit un papier dans l'intention d'écrire à Ron et Hermione. Par où fallait-il commencer ? Le brun ne savait pas s'il devait simplement dire qu'il avait fait un rêve avec Voldemort ou le raconter. Il se décida finalement à écrire quelque chose de très court : « _J'ai fait un rêve étrange, il faut l'avertir. C'est important que je lui raconte._ »

Il relut lentement ces mots pour s'assurer que si son courrier était intercepté, personne n'en comprendrait la signification. Il regarda alors la cage vide d'Hedwige, la chouette était sans doute allée chasser. Harry s'assit donc à son bureau pour attendre son retour et prit son Éclair de feu ainsi qu'un chiffon avec lequel il commença à le nettoyer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hedwige revenait avec une souris dans le bec, qu'elle laissa tomber sur les genoux de Harry.

« Hedwige, j'ai un message pour Ron et Hermione. Pourrais-tu leur apporter maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-il en se débarrassant de la souris qu'il jeta par la fenêtre.

La chouette tendit sa patte, mais semblait vexée que son maître ait jeté son cadeau. Harry la caressa en signe d'excuse après avoir attaché le message et Hedwige lui mordilla affectueusement les doigts avant de s'envoler à l'horizon. Combien de temps mettrait-elle pour revenir avec la réponse ? Le jeune garçon se sentait nerveux, il aurait voulu prévenir Dumbledore de ce qui se tramait au plus vite. Ainsi, le directeur pourrait prendre des mesures et empêcher cette personne de pénétrer dans Poudlard. Oui, il devait lui raconter, car bien que sa confiance en cet homme ait quelque peu diminué depuis la fin de sa cinquième année, Harry savait parfaitement bien que sans lui le monde de la magie aurait déjà sombré dans l'obscurité...

L'adolescent se regarda dans la vitre et remarqua à quel point il était pâle. Était-ce la peur ou la fatigue, il n'en savait rien. Peut-être les deux... ou bien cette sorte de lassitude qui ne le quittait pas depuis le début de l'été... Il s'approcha du bureau pour commencer à lire, pensant qu'il n'arriverait sûrement plus à dormir cette nuit. Il jeta alors un petit coup d'œil sur son réveil qui indiquait 3 heures du matin. Il n'était pas si tard finalement…

OoOoO

Harry se réveilla brusquement à cause des bruits à la fenêtre, sentant qu'il s'était allongé sur une surface peu confortable. Levant ses yeux encore brouillés par la fatigue de son bureau, il aperçut Hedwige qui tenait un petit morceau de papier à sa patte. L'adolescent se leva d'un geste rapide pour ouvrir la fenêtre et la chouette se posa alors sur son bras. Harry enleva le message et lut les quelques mots qui servaient de réponse : « _C'est bon, ils vont venir._ » Qui allait venir ? Les membres de l'Ordre ? Allaient-ils se déplacer comme la dernière fois ? Harry était impatient, il allait partir bien plus tôt que prévu, une semaine avant son anniversaire. Mais était-ce une bonne chose ? Le garçon commença alors à penser qu'il avait peut-être eu tort de prévenir l'Ordre. Mais cela ne dura pas plus de trois secondes, il était trop content de quitter la maison des Dursley.

Harry se montra très sage ce jour-là, il ne répondait jamais à rien et restait la plupart du temps dans sa chambre en attendant avec impatience que la nuit tombe. Dudley avait beau essayer par tous les moyens de le faire enrager, Harry ne réagissait pas, sauf quand il tenta de lui voler son balai et de le casser. Une seule chose inquiétait véritablement l'adolescent, c'était sa cicatrice qui, par brefs instants, se remettait à le picoter. Voldemort était heureux et cela voulait certainement dire que la personne chargée de tuer Dumbledore avait trouvé un excellent plan.

Enfin, le soir arrivait et Harry ne pouvait pas rester en place. Il fallait que les Dursley dorment quand les membres de l'Ordre arriveraient. Quand ils allèrent se coucher après le repas, le balafré fit mine de faire pareil mais resta aux aguets, assis sur son lit à bouquiner un livre sans intérêt. L'horloge sonna 21h, puis 22h et ainsi de suite jusqu'à 1h. Harry, qui s'était finalement endormi face à l'ennui, entendit un léger bruit venant d'en bas. Cela eut pour effet de le réveiller et il sortit discrètement de la chambre afin de vérifier si c'était l'Ordre. Il s'approcha de l'escalier et reconnut les voix de Lupin, de Tonks et celle de Maugrey.

« Bonsoir », dit-il tout bas.

Les quelques personnes au pied de l'escalier le regardèrent, cependant ils étaient sur leurs gardes. Maugrey lui posa une question pour être sûr que c'était bien lui et tous se détendirent en entendant la réponse. Alors, pendant que les autres allèrent chercher les affaires de Harry, Lupin demanda à celui-ci :

« Es-tu sûr que ce que tu as à dire est très important ?

- Oui, assura l'adolescent. Et je suis persuadé que ce que j'ai vu était bien réel... Il faut que je voie Dumbledore !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il a accepté de te recevoir. Il voulait te parler de toute manière. Tiens, j'ai aussi un mot de sa part pour les Dursley. Tu peux le lire. »

Le jeune garçon prit le papier que lui tendait le loup-garou et lut la note du directeur.

« _Mr et Mrs Dursley. Nous avons pris la décision de nous occuper de Harry. Vous me voyez désolé de ne pas vous prévenir en personne mais mon emploi du temps est véritablement très chargé. Je souhaitais donc une dernière fois vous faire part de mon mécontentement, que vous avez la chance de ne pas voir, concernant le mauvais traitement que vous avez fait subir à Harry durant toutes ces années. Soyez certains de ne plus le revoir, pour votre plus grand bonheur je suppose. Sur ce, je vous envoie mes salutations._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. »_

Après sa lecture, un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du Gryffondor. Cela voulait dire qu'il partait définitivement de cette maison horrible. Comme c'était formidable ! Le directeur lui paraissait, à cet instant, la personne la plus bienveillante qu'il connaisse. Il en oubliait même toute la rancune qu'il avait pu lui porter depuis l'incident de l'année précédente. Ne plus voir les Dursley était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Lupin, voyant son air ravi lorsqu'il posa la note sur la table bien en évidence, se contenta d'un sourire discret et accorda à Maugrey un regard qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient prêts à partir.

OoOoO

Le voyage se passa un peu moins brusquement que la dernière fois, mais ils arrivèrent tout de même au quartier général fatigués du voyage. Harry ne put voir le directeur tout de suite car celui-ci était apparemment au Ministère de la Magie pour donner quelques informations au nouveau Ministre concernant les plans prochains du sorcier maléfique. Effectivement, face à l'incompétence de Fudge dans le déroulement de cette guerre, et surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu croire au retour de Voldemort, le peuple sorcier avait voté pour un autre candidat, Rufus Scrimgeour. Celui-ci semblait plus performant mais de ce que Harry savait, il valait mieux se méfier des politiciens.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, le brun monta, se doutant de trouver déjà dans la chambre Ron et Hermione, inquiets du message qu'il leur avait envoyé. En montant ces escaliers qu'il connaissait si bien, il eut tout d'un coup l'impression qu'on lui serrait la gorge, et ceci un peu plus à chaque marche. Cette maison, cette odeur de renfermé, tout ce qui régnait ici lui rappelait Sirius avant que l'incident se produise. Harry s'était pourtant senti un peu mieux depuis sa mort mais le fait de se retrouver dans cet endroit lui ramenait sa douleur encore trop récente. Il avait encore ce sentiment d'être tout seul... et cette rage contre lui-même, contre sa stupidité qui avait coûté la mort à son parrain... Après avoir fini de monter, l'adolescent respira un peu. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'en revenant ici, tant de souvenirs avec son parrain lui reviendraient implacablement en mémoire ? Finalement, le Gryffondor ne savait pas quelle maison il préférait entre le 12, square Grimmaurd et chez les Dursley. Allait-il pouvoir tenir un mois ici ? Il entra tout de même dans la chambre, et vit ce qu'il redoutait. Ses deux amis se jetèrent sur lui, attendant qu'il leur raconte son cauchemar.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as vu de si important pour venir jusqu'ici ? demandait sérieusement Hermione, dont la voix était couverte par les hululements de Coq qui s'était réveillé à cause du nouvel arrivant.

- Je préfère ne pas en parler, répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit le plus proche.

- Doit-on te rappeler que nous sommes tes amis ? répliqua Ron, visiblement vexé. Tu peux nous le dire, hein ?

- C'est… que c'est un peu compliqué », expliqua le brun qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de leur dire qu'une personne qui semblait le connaître était dans le camp ennemi.

Pourtant, il fut forcé d'accepter face à la détermination de ses amis. Il omit juste quelques informations qu'il ne souhaitait pas leur communiquer. L'adolescent, alors qu'il expliquait ce qui s'était passé, eut l'impression de retourner dans son rêve, de le voir avec encore plus de précision. Mais quand il parla des Moldus tués dans le bar, Hermione poussa une soudaine exclamation qui le força à s'arrêter. Les deux garçons l'observaient alors qu'elle se levait pour fouiller dans la pile de journaux entassés dans un coin de la chambre. Ron eut un sourire moqueur, expliquant à Harry que la jeune fille avait insisté pour tous les garder, au cas où elle passerait devant des informations importantes. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Hermione cria sa victoire en tendant un des journaux, elle avait apparemment trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Regarde, dans ce numéro de _La gazette du sorcier_, ils parlaient d'un accident qui aurait tué une vingtaine de personnes dans un bar Moldu ! lui expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant le journal. Ils avaient explosé, on pense que c'est dû à un produit dans l'air ou une formule magique. Mais le pire, c'est que les morts ne sont pas effrayés ! Sur les têtes qui ont été trouvées, ils gardent une expression sereine, comme s'ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient morts !

- Et c'est le cas, reconnut Harry en prenant l'article que lui tendait Hermione. Cette femme les a tués tous en même temps, seulement en sortant du bar.

- Mince ! cria Ron avec une pointe de crainte. Elle doit vraiment être forte, il faut que tu racontes ça aux membres de l'Ordre ! » 

Non, Harry le dirait à Dumbledore mais pourquoi aller raconter ses cauchemars à tout le monde ? Il espérait seulement que le vieil homme répondrait à ses questions concernant cette sorcière si mauvaise qui semblait avoir un lien avec lui. D'ailleurs, il n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps car Lupin vint le chercher une heure plus tard, alors qu'il était en pleine partie d'échecs version sorcier avec Ron. Le balafré commençait à réfléchir à la façon dont il allait expliquer son rêve. Il avait déjà décidé de ne pas retirer d'informations comme il l'avait fait envers Ron et Hermione. S'il voulait connaître l'identité de cette femme, il fallait tout raconter. Lupin laissa Harry devant une porte et lui lança un sourire d'encouragement. Le garçon entrouvrit alors la porte et entendit cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien :

« Entre Harry, je suis bien heureux de te revoir. »

Le Gryffondor entra à l'intérieur de ce qui ressemblait à un bureau. Il y avait là bien moins d'objets que dans l'habituel bureau du directeur mais il semblait tout de même bien entretenu. Harry aperçut le visage serein qui le regardait avec gentillesse et bienveillance, pourtant il était sûr qu'il cachait sa fatigue et sa lassitude de cette guerre. Le vieil homme était grandement impliqué car il avait un rôle important, demeurant le seul sorcier du niveau de Voldemort. Enfin, l'adolescent lui adressa la parole, s'asseyant sur le siège en face.

« Bonsoir professeur. Je suis désolé de vous prendre du temps.

- Ce n'est pas important. Je devais te parler de toute façon, j'ai une chose à t'annoncer. Je le ferai bien entendu après que tu m'auras raconté ton problème. »

Sachant que Dumbledore avait d'autres occupations qui l'attendaient, le jeune garçon se dépêcha de commencer à raconter son rêve, n'omettant aucun détail, comme s'il voulait que le sorcier croie y être. Après son récit, qui n'avait eu aucune coupure, le directeur sembla pensif et surpris par quelque chose. Harry posa alors la question qui lui tenait à cœur :

« Euh... Connaissez-vous la sorcière qui parlait avec Voldemort ?

- Il semblerait... oui, mais cela ne peut pas être possible, répondit vaguement le vieil homme préoccupé. Je vais devoir vérifier plusieurs choses... »

Harry sut alors que le directeur ne lui en dirait pas plus. Quelques minutes durant, Dumbledore avait l'air d'avoir oublié sa présence, puis soudain il se reprit.

« Hm Harry, il faut que tu saches que cette année va être très importante. Je souhaitais donc te donner quelques cours afin de te préparer au combat contre Voldemort. Comme tu le sais, il est extrêmement puissant alors il faut faire le nécessaire pour réduire l'écart entre vous.

- ... Vous pensez réellement que j'ai une chance de le battre ?

- Nous avons tous une chance Harry, et toi plus que les autres. Je sais que tu y arriveras quoi qu'il arrive, ces cours sont juste là pour t'aider. Ils ne commenceront d'ailleurs qu'à partir de mi-novembre. Je réfléchirai bien sûr au jour de la semaine qui te conviendra le mieux par rapport à ton emploi du temps.

- Bien... D'accord professeur.

- Ah, une dernière chose Harry. Tu dois te poser des questions concernant la note que j'ai fait parvenir à ton oncle et ta tante, non ?

- Euh, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le loisir d'y réfléchir.

- Tu ne t'es pas demandé où tu allais vivre désormais ? demanda le vieil homme, légèrement amusé.

- Ca ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit...

- Et bien laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ton parrain, dans son testament, t'a légué tout ce qui lui appartenait, ce manoir également. Tu peux donc revenir ici quand bon te semble ou encore interdire aux membres de l'Ordre de s'en servir comme base. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de tout t'expliquer maintenant et j'en suis désolé Harry. Si tu veux plus d'explications, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer une lettre.

- Bien professeur... »

Puis, il se leva et partit du bureau avec un léger au revoir, avant de refermer la porte. L'adolescent avait été surpris que le manoir lui appartienne. Il ne se sentait pas préparé à y vivre pour le moment, mais peut-être qu'un jour, l'envie lui prendrait d'habiter cette demeure. Enfin, il mit cela de côté et se remémora peu à peu toute la discussion en relevant l'attitude étrange du vieil homme concernant la sorcière. Il n'était pas plus avancé sur ce point, au contraire, il se posait de plus en plus de questions. Qui pouvait-elle être pour que le directeur soit plus préoccupé par son existence que de savoir qu'elle allait tenter de l'assassiner ? Et quel était ce lien qu'il ressentait envers cette inconnue ? Mais Harry savait qu'il n'aurait de réponse à ces questions qu'à Poudlard, là où tout se déroulerait. Il avait maintenant hâte que les vacances se terminent. Concernant les cours que Dumbledore voulait lui donner, Harry était un peu inquiet mais aussi curieux. Quel genre de choses allait-il lui apprendre ? Encore une raison pour que la rentrée arrive au plus vite.

OoOoO

Pour l'anniversaire de Harry, on organisa une petite fête à l'intérieur de la grande maison. Il y avait là quelques membres de l'Ordre, heureux de pouvoir se détendre un peu, ainsi que la famille Weasley. Arthur Weasley avait d'ailleurs eu une promotion grâce à l'arrivée du nouveau Ministre. C'était aussi une manière de fêter cet événement. Après avoir mangé le gâteau que Mrs Weasley avait préparé, Harry ouvrit ses cadeaux avec étonnement. Il reçut de la part de Ron diverses paquets de bonbons, comme il en avait l'habitude ; Hermione lui avait offert quant à elle un livre de sorts de défense afin qu'il puisse se protéger convenablement durant une attaque ennemie. Il eut aussi un album de photos de la part de Lupin datant de l'époque des Maraudeurs, avec parfois l'apparition cachée de Queudver. Ensuite, la fête commença. Tout le monde s'amusait plus ou moins, pourtant dans son cœur, Harry n'arrivait pas à s'installer dans cette ambiance joyeuse. Ca lui faisait mal de voir ça... Non pas qu'il ne veuille pas s'amuser mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Lupin, qui s'inquiétait pour l'adolescent depuis son arrivée ici, se décida à aller le voir, s'étant aperçu qu'il restait à l'écart de ses amis.

« Harry...

- Oh, Lupin.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup t'amuser, je me trompe ?

- Si... enfin disons que je me sens mal à l'aise ici... et cette ambiance heureuse...

- Tu as toujours cette blessure au cœur... moi-même je n'arrive pas à m'y faire... Cet ami que je venais à peine de retrouver... Il...

- Je pense que je vais aller dormir... Je suis fatigué... »

Et Harry partit se coucher en laissant le loup-garou en plan tandis que les autres s'amusaient sans lui. À chaque fois qu'on tentait de lui parler de Sirius, il s'esquivait. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler... Tant de regrets le rongeaient depuis... Il fallait qu'il cesse de penser à tout ça mais rien n'y faisait... C'était ainsi... Le souvenir de son parrain lui était trop douloureux et le tuait un peu plus à chaque allusion. Il aurait pourtant aimé en avoir plus, des souvenirs... pouvoir partager certaines choses avec lui... Maintenant il était trop tard, il ne restait vraiment plus que les regrets.

Le jeune garçon fut cependant rejoint quelques instants plus tard par Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci semblaient désolés et tentaient de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Le brun n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il n'était pas prêt à tirer un trait sur tout ça. Il savait que rester perdu dans le passé n'était pas la bonne solution mais c'était la seule qu'il avait pour le moment.

« Harry... Tu sais que nous sommes là, lui rappela Hermione d'une voix douce en s'installant près de lui. Si quelque chose te tracasse, parle-nous-en. Ca te fera du bien et nous pourrons t'aider.

- Je ne peux pas être aidé... Je... Je n'ai aucun moyen d'échapper à mon destin... Et Sirius n'est plus là pour me protéger...

- Mais nous, nous sommes toujours là.

- Je ne peux pas vous mettre en danger. Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez par ma faute !

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Harry ? » demanda Ron, limite effrayé.

L'adolescent se rendit compte qu'il en avait trop dit pour reculer. Les mots sortirent alors presque tout seuls, sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter :

« La prophétie... Dumbledore me l'a fait écouter... Elle raconte que ni moi ni Voldemort ne pouvons vivre tant que l'autre existe ! En clair, je vais devoir tuer ou être tué ! Et je ne veux pas vous mêler à tout ça... »

Enfin, il leur avait dit. Maintenant, ils savaient. Ils étaient au courant de ce terrible fardeau qu'il portait sur lui. Mais comme il s'en doutait, ses deux amis ne purent le soulager, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils pouvaient faire contre cette terrible vérité. Après cela, Harry ne leur raconta rien d'autre et ne chercha pas à leur donner plus de précision sur ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Il ne voulait pas leur rajouter de nouvelles sources d'inquiétude.

* * *

Voilà, c'était le 1er chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Merci à ceux qui l'ont lu. 


	2. Fin des vacances et retour à Poudlard

Titre : Harry Potter et la tueuse de l'ombre

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, excepté l'intrigue de l'histoire et la tueuse (vous découvrirez son nom en temps voulu)

Couples : Harry/Ginny, Harry/Drago (alors **homophobes**, ouste !) et d'autres

Spoilers : Quelques spoilers du tome 6, pas flagrants et sans importance majeure (ceux qui n'ont pas lu le tome ne sauront pas les repérer)

Résumé : (Slash HP/DM, mais pas dans les 1ers chapitres) L'été de ses 16 ans, Harry fait un rêve étrange. Il y voit la conversation entre Voldemort et une jeune femme. Le sorcier maléfique fait un marché avec celle-ci. Qui est cette femme et quel est son lien avec Harry ? C'est ce que le brun va tenter de découvrir.

Rating : M je pense.

RAR :

**Shima-chan** : Youpiiiiiii ma 1ère review ! Je te remercie beaucoup car tes encouragements m'ont énormément touchée ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Voici le chapitre 2 : )

**Ange de Pluton** : Héhé voilà enfin la suite ! Désolée de t'avoir fait tant attendre !

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : Fin des vacances et retour à Poudlard

Harry reçut les résultats des BUSE deux semaines avant la rentrée, en même temps que la liste des fournitures scolaires. Le mois de juillet ayant été rude à cause de toutes les attaques lancées par Voldemort et ses serviteurs, les notes des épreuves furent envoyées avec un mois de retard. Comme l'adolescent le pensait, il avait obtenu la mention Optimal aux Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, mais n'avait réussi à avoir en Potions que la mention Effort Exceptionnel. Le E revenait d'ailleurs pour toutes les autres matières, à l'exception de la Divination et l'Histoire de la Magie où il avait eu des notes catastrophiques ainsi que l'Astronomie où il avait eu un A. Hermione, quant à elle, n'avait que des bonnes mentions et était tellement contente d'elle qu'elle sautait partout dans le manoir. Les deux autres, eux, n'avaient jamais douté de sa performance et avaient même tenté à plusieurs reprises de la rassurer. C'était connu que la jeune fille réussisse toujours tout. Ron, lui, refusait de divulguer ses résultats. Pourtant, cela ne devait pas être trop atroce à voir…

« Allez Ron, tu peux bien nous le dire ! On t'a montré nos fiches, nous ! l'embêtait le brun avec la coopération de l'adolescente.

- Non ! Je sais que vous allez vous moquer ! Je ne dirai rien !

- Bon alors dis-nous juste tes résultats en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et en Potions. Après ça, on promet qu'on te laissera tranquille.

- Ok pour ça... J'ai eu E pour chacun. Maintenant arrêtez, je ne dirai rien d'autre. »

Et les deux complices respectèrent leur promesse. Après tout, Ron avait le droit de pas vouloir divulguer ses notes. Peut-être même avait-il eu un T. Dans ce cas, ses amis comprenaient qu'il ne veuille rien dévoiler car pour avoir un T, il fallait vraiment être pire qu'idiot. Enfin, Hermione et Harry savaient que le rouquin n'était pas aussi nul. Ses mentions étaient sûrement moins bonnes que les leurs, tout simplement. Enfin, la seule véritable inquiétude qui semblait peser sur les deux garçons concernait les Potions, car le professeur Rogue avait bien précisé l'année dernière qu'il ne faisait pas cours à ceux qui n'obtenaient pas la mention Optimal. Harry voyait là ses chances de devenir Auror disparaître sous ses yeux et Ron comprit que ça lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Pourtant, le brun avait fait le maximum pour tenter d'obtenir un O... Et ça avait raté... Cela l'avait fait déprimer encore plus qu'avant. Heureusement, deux jours plus tard, une lettre du directeur lui parvint. Il annonçait qu'après discussion avec le professeur de Potions, celui-ci avait finalement accepté de prendre dans son cours les élèves ayant réussi à avoir au moins la mention Effort Exceptionnel. Les deux adolescents en avaient été rassurés et Harry avait béni Dumbledore toute la journée pour ça.

OoOoO

Plus tard, le trio put quitter le sombre manoir afin d'acheter tout ce qui était nécessaire au Chemin de Traverse, accompagné de la famille Weasley. Ils en profitèrent aussi pour passer voir la boutique de Fred et George afin que Harry puisse constater le succès qu'ils avaient. Apercevant dès l'entrée la grandeur de toutes leurs inventions, l'adolescent eut pour réaction de se figer et de lancer un air plus que surpris. À l'intérieur, sur de nombreuses étagères, se trouvaient diverses inventions, le jeune garçon ayant reconnu certaines d'entre elles qui avaient été testées par les jumeaux sur les jeunes sorciers du temps de sa cinquième année. D'autres avaient un aspect plutôt étrange mais le brun ne douta pas de leur qualité. Un air empli de curiosité s'installa alors sur son visage devant toutes les nouvelles bizarreries qu'ils avaient créées et c'est ce qui le poussa enfin à entrer, libérant le passage à ses amis qui attendaient patiemment derrière lui depuis quelques minutes.

« Yo Harry !!! Ca faisait longtemps ! s'exclama Fred en le voyant passer la porte. Tu viens prendre des nouvelles de nos affaires ?

- Hm, on peut dire ça. C'est une grande boutique que vous avez. On voit tout de suite que vous êtes connus.

- Ca tu peux le dire ! confirma George avec joie. Tiens, on va t'offrir des nouveautés pour te remercier de ta visite. Tu verras, c'est vraiment bien. »

Le rouquin plaça alors une vingtaine d'objets tous plus étranges les uns que les autres dans un sac qu'il tendit à Harry.

« Merci mais...

- Prends-le et c'est tout ! répliqua l'autre sans lui laisser le temps de décliner leur offre. Ca nous fait plaisir. »

Fred et George donnèrent aussi des échantillons gratuits de certains produits à Ron et Ginny qui ne cessaient d'insister depuis l'instant où ils avaient vu les jumeaux donner le sac au balafré. Il était évident que la boutique marchait plus que bien. Même Mrs Weasley avait fini par capituler devant le succès de ses deux fils. Au moins, ils étaient arrivés à quelque chose, c'était déjà bien. Ainsi, ce fut une journée bien joyeuse et Harry en oublia momentanément ses problèmes.

Ils passèrent finalement tous la dernière semaine des vacances au Terrier, où les attendaient Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour. Ceux-ci avaient annoncé un mois plus tôt qu'ils se marieraient l'été prochain. Toute la maisonnée avait été durement surprise sur le coup mais Fleur était maintenant considérée comme un membre de la famille à part entière. Ginny ne l'appréciait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup, sans doute à cause de ses fausses manières de bourgeoise, mais elle n'en disait jamais rien pour ne pas faire de la peine à Bill. Elle s'était amusé dans la semaine à placer des bonbons piégés dans la chambre de la Vélane, qui en était sortie effrayée, ses cheveux ayant pris une teinte mi-verte, mi-bleue. Tout le monde avait bien ri, puis en mangeant un autre bonbon contenant l'antidote, ses cheveux avaient repris leur couleur blonde argentée. Cette aventure n'avait vraiment pas arrangé l'entente entre les deux filles et personne n'osait s'en mêler. Mais dans cette belle ambiance joyeuse, Harry considéra ces quelques jours comme un grand moment de détente, ce qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

OoOoO

Et voilà, le jour du départ était arrivé. Harry avait hâte de partir, trop pressé d'arriver à Poudlard. Il avait souvent repensé à son rêve et à cette jeune femme pendant une grande partie des vacances. Il voulait décidément en savoir plus. Et depuis cette fameuse nuit, il avait ressenti quelquefois une vive douleur à sa cicatrice qui lui montrait l'impatience de Voldemort. Le jeune garçon reconnaissait cette tension créée par une attente trop insupportable puisqu'il ressentait exactement la même chose. La garde personnelle de Harry accompagna celui-ci du Terrier jusqu'au quai 9 3/4, surveillant avec grande attention les alentours, comme s'ils s'attendaient à une attaque surprise. Ron et Hermione posèrent d'ailleurs des questions à leur ami sur ce phénomène :

« Tu as vu comme ils sont vigilants ? Tu penses que c'est à cause de ton cauchemar ?

- Je ne sais pas… Apparemment, cette femme n'est pas n'importe qui, répondit-il incertain. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en prendra à moi, sa cible est Dumbledore...

- Elle, peut être, mais je ne crois pas que Voldemort soit d'avis de te laisser en paix. Il peut tenter de te tuer n'importe quand ! Et ce ne sont certainement pas tous ces innocents Moldus qui le retiendront, lui et ses serviteurs ! » lui rappela Hermione sur un ton des plus sérieux.

Harry avait envie de lui certifier que cela n'arriverait pas mais il n'en avait aucune preuve. Après tout, Voldemort avait promis de ne plus le contrôler, cependant il avait encore la possibilité de le tuer. L'adolescent avait tout de même la conviction que le sorcier maléfique aimait prendre plaisir à le torturer lentement et à tuer les êtres qui lui étaient chers plutôt que se débarrasser de lui dans l'immédiat... Le brun avait déjà tant perdu par sa faute... Peut-être que la véritable intention de son ennemi était de le détruire moralement, par simple jeu. Dans ce cas, il réussissait plutôt bien... Soudain, sa réflexion fut coupée par la voix de son ami :

« Hermione, t'inquiète pas. Harry est bien surveillé de toute façon. Toi et moi, on le protégera.

- Ron ! J'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on me...

- Mais s'il le faut, on le fera. C'est tout », conclut le Gryffondor en le fixant avec détermination.

Harry ne sut pas redire non. Devant cet air-là, il ne pouvait pas rétorquer. Pourtant il avait peur... peur qu'il soit la cause de la mort de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il ne supporterait plus de perdre quelqu'un. Ca lui faisait toujours trop mal... Alors il ne tenta plus de dissuader Ron et Hermione, seulement il se fit la promesse que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne les laisserait jamais mourir en le protégeant. Jamais.

OoOoO

Le train allait bientôt partir. L'adolescent et ses amis entrèrent à l'intérieur, suivis par Tonks qui assurait leur sécurité jusqu'à Poudlard. Elle était sur ses gardes, comme la plupart des membres de l'Ordre depuis la mort au début de l'été de deux Aurors : Emmeline Vance et Amélia Bones. Ces deux femmes qui étaient autrefois chargées de la protection de Harry avaient été tuées par des Mangemorts alors qu'elles étaient chez elles. Les Moldus pensaient bien évidemment à des meurtres en série. Le Ministère de la Magie avait bien sûr eu beaucoup de mal à étouffer cette affaire et à rassurer le peuple sorcier, n'ayant pas retrouvé la trace des coupables.

La jeune femme à la coupe de cheveux étrange entreprit finalement de faire le tour du train tandis que le trio s'asseyait dans un compartiment vide pour éviter d'être entendu. Les deux Préfets n'avaient que peu de temps car ils devaient se rendre dans leur compartiment après cela pour discuter de leurs responsabilités. Hermione paraissait inquiète et regardait Harry comme si elle cherchait à lire dans ses pensées. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs un peu déstabilisé par cette façon qu'elle avait de le scruter. Il se doutait qu'elle était en pleine réflexion et qu'elle essayait sûrement de trouver ses mots. Et il savait bien quelle serait la morale de ce jour...

« Harry, commença enfin l'adolescente. Je sais que tu ne souhaites pas que cette tueuse arrive à ses fins mais...

- ... tu voudrais que je ne cherche pas à en savoir plus sur elle, que je ne cherche pas non plus à la retrouver. Tu penses que cela m'attirerait des ennuis et que j'en ai bien assez comme ça.

- Comment as-tu réussi à savoir ce que j'allais te dire ?! s'exclama-t-elle, intriguée.

- Je te connais Hermione. Quand tu fais cette tête, c'est toujours pour faire la morale. Pas vrai Ron ?

- Hm ? répondit le rouquin qui contemplait le chariot de sucreries qui passait. Ouais je confirme.

- Alors là ! Vous êtes... ignobles ! s'écria la jeune fille en prenant une fausse moue renfrognée. En tout cas Harry, fais attention... Je parle sérieusement...

- Mais oui, t'inquiète pas. Je laisserai notre grand directeur s'en charger. Je ne joue plus au grand héros qui veut sauver tout le monde. Ca te va ?

- Oui...

- Allez, maintenant, tu peux te rendre dans le compartiment des Préfets l'esprit tranquille. On se voit tout à l'heure.

- Ah oui, bien sûr ! »

Sur ce, Hermione prit Ron par la manche et sortit dans le couloir, le traînant vers l'arrière du train. Harry s'en voulut un peu de mentir à ses amis mais il ne voulait pas leur avouer ce lien étrange qu'il avait avec cette femme. Bien sûr qu'il essaierait d'avoir des informations sur elle ! Il voulait savoir qui elle était et pourquoi elle le connaissait. C'était une ennemie, d'accord. Mais cette sorcière cherchait à le protéger puisque dans son marché, elle interdisait Voldemort de le contrôler. D'ailleurs, comment savait-elle qu'il pouvait le contrôler ? Sans doute connaissait-elle la nature du lien entre lui et Voldemort puisqu'elle lui avait _adressé la parole_. Mais comment ? Apparemment, elle avait passé plusieurs années dans le Monde des Moldus... Elle ne pouvait donc logiquement pas savoir tout ça... Cette femme était décidément bien étrange. Quel secret cachait-elle ? Et quelle était sa puissance pour pouvoir tenir ainsi tête au grand sorcier Voldemort ? Tant de questions tournaient dans sa tête, mais les réponses, il savait qu'il ne pourrait les avoir qu'en retrouvant cette sorcière. Il la retrouverait donc !

OoOoO

Durant le voyage, Malefoy et ses acolytes avaient essayé plusieurs fois de faire vivre un enfer à Harry mais leurs tentatives avaient toutes lamentablement échoué, ce qui plongeait le blond dans une colère noire. Il semblait chercher à tout prix sa vengeance pour l'année précédente. Sans doute n'avait-il pas supporté que son père soit emprisonné à cause du brun, surtout que malgré les dires de son ennemi à la fin de leur cinquième année, le jeune garçon n'avait lu aucun article dans le journal sur une quelconque évasion d'Azkaban. Cela voulait donc dire que Voldemort ne s'était pas préoccupé de libérer ses fidèles serviteurs. Que voilà une belle reconnaissance ! Enfin, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. L'adolescent se fichait bien de ce qui concernait Malefoy.

Une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il allait acheter une petite bouteille d'eau pour étancher sa soif, le Gryffondor fut attaqué par derrière. Cependant, il s'y attendait et, nullement surpris, Harry prononça un « _Protego_ » qui renvoya son sort au blond. Celui-ci ne put l'éviter complètement et récolta une coupure au visage, le sang recouvrant peu à peu sa joue. Pourtant, au grand étonnement de Harry, le Serpentard ne fuit pas ni ne pleurnicha comme il en avait l'habitude pour un petit rien. Le regard de Malefoy demeura froid comme la glace, et cette arrogance si familière au personnage ne tomba pas.

« Toi ! cria-t-il en le pointant du doigt. Je t'aurai, je te le jure ! Tu fais le malin Potter mais sache que tout se paye un jour !

- Et bien j'attends, rétorqua le brun avec une pointe d'amusement. Pour l'instant, je ne crois pas que tu aies réussi à me faire payer quoi que ce soit. Tiens dis-moi, ton cher papa, il va bien ?

- Bien mieux que le tien je crois ! »

Là, le balafré n'avait pas pu répondre à cette dernière réplique. Les mots lui étaient restés en travers de la gorge. Il sentait qu'il était énervé, mais surtout blessé. C'était sans doute l'effet recherché par le blond car celui-ci sourit devant l'air triste qu'affichait son ennemi. Harry ne répliqua rien de plus, sachant ce qui arriverait s'il perdait totalement son calme maintenant. Il retourna donc dans son compartiment en tentant d'oublier ce qu'il avait entendu, ce qui était bien sûr peine perdue. Sa déprime, qui avait récemment diminué, était maintenant à son paroxysme. Voilà comment quelques mots pouvaient complètement faire retomber une joie acquise peu avant. Ron et Hermione, en le voyant revenir avec cette tête, se doutèrent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais il ne leur en dit rien et ils ne cherchèrent pas à l'interroger, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne leur répondrait pas.

OoOoO

Vers la fin du voyage, le Serpentard réussit à prendre le garçon par surprise alors qu'il sortait du compartiment, toujours aussi déprimé. Adoptant la technique moldue, le blond lui asséna un violent coup de poing au visage, cassant au passage ses lunettes. Harry tenta alors de répliquer avec toute sa hargne, mais n'y voyant plus rien, rata sa cible et s'étala par terre. Malefoy lui dit alors simplement :

« Tu vois Potter ? Je t'avais prévenu que tout se paye. »

Puis, lui donnant un coup de pied dans l'estomac avant de partir, l'adolescent ricana. Harry se tordit de douleur et eut un léger haut-le-cœur. Il ne se sentait plus la force de se lever, ni même de bouger. Ses amis n'avaient pas pu l'aider car la porte du compartiment s'était bloqué à leur passage. Sans doute une précaution de ce satané fils à papa... Heureusement, Tonks passa par là après quelques minutes et aida le brun à se relever avant de déverrouiller la porte. Hermione sortit de suite et répara les lunettes du garçon tandis que Ron pestait rageusement à propos de l'autre, le traitant de sale fouine et de lâche. Harry saignait du nez et son œil prenait autour une teinte un peu bleutée. La jeune fille s'affola en pensant à ce que les autres pourraient croire en voyant ça, puis elle souffla un grand coup avant de prononcer une formule que les deux autres ne connaissaient pas. Le sang s'arrêta alors de couler et disparut avec le bleu, ne laissant plus aucune trace de bataille. Le Gryffondor pensa à cet instant qu'il était heureux d'avoir une fille aussi intelligente pour amie. Au moins, personne ne saurait ce qui s'était passé et ça l'arrangeait grandement.

Et enfin, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Harry sentit dès cet instant l'impatience reprendre le dessus. C'était dans cet endroit que tout allait se dérouler, qu'il allait lever le voile sur toutes ses interrogations... Mais il fallait rester discret, ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses deux amis. Sa culpabilité de leur mentir le reprit quand il repensa à cela, seulement il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait retrouver cette femme, même si Hermione trouvait qu'il y avait trop de danger. De toute façon, il ferait attention et tout se passerait sûrement bien... Finalement, l'adolescent se trouva tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Grand Hall. Là, ils ne risquaient plus rien. Tonks les laissa alors, le trio la remerciant pour son aide.

OoOoO

Dans la Grande Salle, le choixpeau magique chanta sa chanson, qui choqua d'ailleurs beaucoup ceux qui en comprirent la signification. Elle parlait de la guerre qui allait suivre, de l'époque difficile dans laquelle allait vivre l'école et de la mort qui planait partout. La chanson finissait par une note d'espoir mais aucun ne s'en soucia. Le moral de la plupart des élèves était bas, chacun sachant parfaitement que l'année allait être terrible. Après, la répartition des élèves se fit comme à son habitude. Le professeur McGonagall appela tour à tour les nouveaux élèves et ceux-ci mirent le choixpeau magique sur leur tête pour finalement se rendre à la table qui leur avait été nommée. Ensuite, Dumbledore annonça qu'il n'y avait aucun nouveau professeur qui s'était présenté pour le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et que, dans l'attente d'un candidat performant, le professeur Rogue s'occuperait de cette matière en plus de la sienne. Les élèves en furent très étonnés car tous savaient que le professeur de Potions rêvait de ce poste depuis toujours et que le directeur le lui avait refusé à chaque candidature. Aucun n'éleva cependant de plainte car cette matière était une des plus importantes à apprendre pour se défendre de Voldemort et de ses serviteurs. Sur ce, le repas commença et tous reprirent leurs discussions.

« Rogue va nous faire cours... On ne pouvait pas imaginer pire ! s'exclama Ron en prenant un air dégoûté.

- Tais-toi Ron ! répondit sèchement Hermione. Au moins on aura des cours ! Ne prends pas ça à la légère ! Même si c'est Rogue, il sait ce qu'il a à faire ! De plus, il prend sur lui cette matière en plus de la sienne ! C'est énorme !

- Je crois que c'est comme ça que le professeur Dumbledore l'a convaincu de prendre aussi les élèves ayant obtenu la mention Effort Exceptionnel, conclut Harry d'un air dépité.

- Ah ouais... Maintenant que tu le dis, remarqua le roux, je pense qu'il n'y a que comme ça qu'il a accepté...

- Oh mais arrêtez tous les deux ! Vous n'avez que ça en tête ?! s'écria la jeune fille, exaspérée.

- Si on ne peut plus faire de remarques... »

Mais ils étaient tous conscients que le retour de Voldemort allait créer la crainte dans le Monde des Sorciers et celui des Moldus. Les ténèbres semblaient déjà régner partout, dans le cœur même de chacun. C'était la terreur qui les attirerait dans le côté noir. Cela se voyait, la peur dominait l'espoir. Dans cet état d'esprit, c'était comme si la guerre était perdue d'avance... Cette année n'allait pas être amusante... Et encore moins pour Harry, sur qui reposait l'avenir du monde...

Quand le repas fut terminé, Ron et Hermione quittèrent la Grande Salle afin d'accompagner les premières années au dortoir, respectant leur devoir de Préfet. Ils s'excusèrent auprès de Harry et celui-ci se retrouva donc seul, de nouveau. Mais là n'était pas le point qui le préoccupait. Sa cicatrice le brûlait légèrement, depuis déjà une grande partie de la soirée. Et cela continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se coucher. Il savait ce que cela signifiait... Cette nuit-là, le jeune garçon sentit que Voldemort était heureux. Oui, heureux que l'année commence enfin...

* * *

Voilà, chapitre terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si vous avez des remarques, des encouragements, des plaintes ou d'autres choses à formuler, merci de cliquer sur le bouton en bas à gauche : ) 


	3. Interrogations et jour maudit

Titre : Harry Potter et la tueuse de l'ombre

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, excepté l'intrigue de l'histoire et la tueuse (vous découvrirez son nom en temps voulu)

Couples : Harry/Ginny, Harry/Drago (alors **homophobes**, ouste !) et d'autres

Spoilers : Quelques spoilers du tome 6, pas flagrants et sans importance majeure (ceux qui n'ont pas lu le tome ne sauront pas les repérer)

Résumé : (Slash HP/DM, mais pas dans les 1ers chapitres) L'été de ses 16 ans, Harry fait un rêve étrange. Il y voit la conversation entre Voldemort et une jeune femme. Le sorcier maléfique fait un marché avec celle-ci. Qui est cette femme et quel est son lien avec Harry ? C'est ce que le brun va tenter de découvrir.

Rating : M je pense.

RAR :

**Ange de Pluton :** Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, Malefoy est toujours le même mais ce chapitre va créer quelques mystères le concernant héhé. Lol pour Rogue, désolée mais il s'occupera bien des deux matières. Voici le nouveau chapitre.

**Menlie** : Heureuse que l'histoire te plaise ! Pour ce qui est de cette femme mystérieuse, son identité sera découverte plus tôt qu'on ne le croit héhé.

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : Interrogations et jour maudit

Le lundi de la rentrée arriva et les cours commencèrent. Harry et Ron avaient définitivement abandonné la Divination, l'Astronomie et l'Histoire de la Magie –n'ayant pas le niveau requis pour les ASPIC–, gardant les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour se détendre. Hermione avait elle-même gardé cette matière pour ne pas laisser ses deux amis, bien qu'elle ne trouve pas cela très intéressant et que ce ne soit pour elle que pure perte de temps. Et justement, le premier cours auquel allait le trio était celui de leur grand ami Hagrid. Ils étaient heureux de le revoir après ces deux mois sans nouvelle et se demandaient surtout s'il avait amélioré la qualité de ses leçons, souriant à cette pensée car ils en doutaient beaucoup. Malheureusement, la journée semblait déjà s'annoncer pénible puisque les Gryffondors se retrouvèrent en groupe avec les Serpentards, au grand mécontentement de chacun.

« Pff, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce gros tas n'a toujours pas été renvoyé ! commença Malefoy avec cet air dégoûté qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il parlait du demi-géant.

- La ferme Malefoy, si tu n'es pas content, tu n'avais qu'à pas prendre ce cours ! répliqua Ron, ne supportant pas les réflexions trop ouvertes du blond.

- Peuh, encore toi la belette ! Rien que de prononcer ton nom, j'en ai la nausée !

- Raison de plus pour te taire dans ce cas, rétorqua Hermione en le prenant de haut.

- Ne me parle pas, espèce de Sang-De... »

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de terminer son insulte car il fut coupé par la grave voix de Hagrid qui annonçait d'un ton joyeux et enthousiaste :

« Le cours va commencer ! Je vais vous montrer aujourd'hui une licorne...

- Nous avons déjà travaillé sur les licornes ! se plaignit un élève sans attendre la fin de la phrase du demi-géant, suivi par quelques autres protestations.

- Je le sais, répondit calmement celui-ci, mais il se trouve que cette espèce-là est très rare et a presque disparu des terres d'Europe. Je pensais que cela pourrait vous intéresser. Enfin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Allez viens, ma belle, n'aie pas peur. »

La licorne, comme si elle avait compris, sortit alors de la forêt et s'approcha avec une prudence non feinte. Elle scrutait tous les élèves, cherchant sûrement à déceler le moindre danger émanant d'eux. Hagrid décida donc de la présenter :

« Je l'ai trouvée récemment mais elle est très obéissante. Elle s'appelle Lilian.

- Et qu'a-t-elle de si spéciale cette licorne ? demanda sournoisement Pansy Parkinson, cherchant à déstabiliser le professeur d'une quelconque manière.

- Elle est très utile pour calmer les déprimes. Voyez-vous, cette espèce choisit un cœur malheureux, contrairement à la plus courante qui n'approche que les cœurs purs. Quand on la touche, elle prend le malheur à travers le contact et apaise ainsi la personne désignée.

- Ohhh, s'étonnèrent plusieurs élèves.

- Mais la raison pour laquelle elles sont si rares est que lorsque ces licornes trouvent une personne dont le malheur est trop grand, celui-ci s'introduit beaucoup trop en elles, les faisant devenir complètement noires... Et finalement, elles en meurent.

- C'est triste », constata Parvati.

Pendant l'explication, Lilian avait observé toutes les têtes et ne ressentait plus aucune crainte à les approcher. Elle semblait hésiter sur les élèves à choisir, tournant son encolure d'un groupe à l'autre. Elle décida finalement de se diriger vers les Gryffondors, et plus précisément vers le maladroit Neville. Celui-ci en fut légèrement étonné et recula d'un pas.

« N'aie pas peur, elle t'a juste accepté. Tu peux la caresser maintenant. »

Le jeune garçon s'approcha prudemment, toujours un peu effrayé, et tendit sa main afin de tapoter affectivement la licorne. Là, tous furent plus ou moins surpris car celle-ci prenait une couleur grise assez sombre au contact de la main de Neville. Lorsque l'adolescent s'éloigna enfin, Lilian reprit sa couleur blanche, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle fixa le Gryffondor qui semblait maintenant être sur un petit nuage, puis s'ébroua, sans doute contente d'elle. La licorne se dirigea ensuite vers les Serpentards et s'arrêta devant Malefoy, ce qui étonna encore plus les élèves. Personne n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait se sentir malheureux. Le blond ne prit pas cela avec plaisir et demanda de son ton arrogant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, cette saleté ?

- Elle attend que tu lui donnes ton malheur, répondit Hagrid patiemment.

- Peuh ! »

Pour enfin avoir la paix, il fit comme l'autre et la jument prit une couleur un peu moins sombre que précédemment, plongeant le garçon dans un état qui ne lui correspondait pas. Celui-ci souriait d'un air tranquille, ce qui d'ailleurs fit rire certains Gryffondors. Enfin, sans hésiter cette fois-ci, la licorne alla vers l'autre groupe pour se poster devant Harry. Celui-ci la voyait clairement le fixer avec ses yeux dorés et cela l'inquiétait. Il sentait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait mais il avait peur des conséquences. Finalement poussé par le silence pesant qui s'était installé autour de lui, le brun commença à caresser l'animal avec douceur et vit petit à petit la couleur presque noire couvrir son poil auparavant si blanc tandis qu'un gémissement de douleur se faisait entendre. Le Gryffondor retira alors sa main en vitesse, sous le regard intrigué des autres. Sa respiration s'était arrêtée un court instant dans la crainte de ce qui s'était déroulé. Il regarda ses mains et sentit que le poids qu'il portait en lui s'était allégé. Lilian lui avait enlevé une partie de son mal, mais à quel prix ? Il eut honte que son bonheur soit fait à partir de la souffrance de cette créature.

Hagrid sentit que sa protégée était affaiblie et demanda donc aux élèves de partir ; c'était tout pour aujourd'hui. Mais à ce moment, la licorne se releva péniblement et scruta le bois. Là, une autre licorne en sortit, poursuivie par deux loups affamés. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards qui avaient commencé à quitter l'endroit se retournèrent à cause du bruit et observèrent la scène étrange qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Lilian s'était mise en position de combat afin d'aider sa congénère, blessée à une de ses pattes avant. Les deux licornes n'eurent aucun mal à repousser leurs ennemis, ceux-ci glapissant avant de fuir lâchement dans la forêt. Bien heureusement, les combattantes n'eurent pas de dégât important et s'allongèrent seulement pour se remettre de leur dure bataille. Le demi-géant, ne s'attendant pas à cette intervention soudaine, ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire et cherchait péniblement ses mots.

« Euh... Comme vous avez pu le voir... les licornes sont... euh... très solidaires entre elles ! Bien bien, je vais les soigner... Le cours est terminé ! »

Tout le monde repartit sans vraiment comprendre ce qui s'était passé à l'instant. Cependant, dès qu'ils eurent tous quitté l'orée de la forêt, Harry sentit des yeux se poser sur lui. Il était clair que son tête-à-tête avec Lilian avait été assez intrigant et que certains se posaient des questions. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait tant faire de mal au Survivant ? C'était sans doute ce que se demandait beaucoup d'élèves, les Serpentards ayant certainement envie de jouer sur ce point faible. Aussi, quelques-uns observaient Malefoy curieusement, sûrement dans l'espoir d'y lire une quelconque émotion ressemblant à de la peine. Pourtant, le blond restait de marbre, excepté quand il s'agissait de lancer un regard haineux à ceux qui le regardaient.

OoOoO

Le cours suivant était celui de Botanique, assuré par le professeur Chourave. Harry était d'ailleurs tellement pensif qu'il faisait n'importe quoi et Hermione dût l'aider à maintenir sa plante afin qu'il en récolte la sève. D'après le professeur, elle avait des vertus reposantes et était couramment utilisée dans la fabrication de certaines potions de Sommeil. Sinon, le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre, hormis une rencontre avec son rival dans le courant de l'après-midi. Si le couloir n'avait pas été autant rempli à ce moment-là, les deux adolescents se seraient sûrement envoyé tous les sorts dont ils avaient la connaissance. Mais ils avaient dû se contenter des remarques habituelles, tentant chacun de rabaisser l'autre un maximum. Et puis la soirée arriva.

« Pfiou, je suis bien content que ce soit fini. Cette première journée était vraiment fatigante ! se plaignit Ron, las.

- Harry, ça va ? demanda Hermione à son ami. Tu n'as presque plus rien dit de la journée après le cours de Hagrid...

- Oui, ça va... J'ai juste été... surpris...

- À cause de la couleur que la licorne a prise ? continua-t-elle, intriguée.

- Oui... en partie... »

Le jeune garçon n'ajouta rien d'autre et les deux autres n'osèrent pas lui demander ce qui le tracassait. Plusieurs choses en fait l'avaient marqué dans le cours de ce matin. Par exemple, le malheur de son pire ennemi, celui dont la fierté et l'orgueil étaient connus de tous. Sans doute était-ce dû à l'emprisonnement de son père... Harry se rappelait bien l'énervement de Malefoy dans le train ou encore cette après-midi. Il avait l'air de lui porter une haine encore plus grande qu'auparavant et le brun ne douta pas qu'il devait cacher autre chose. Oh et puis, pourquoi pensait-il à ce crétin ? Il n'avait pas que ça à faire ! Harry tenta donc de prendre part à la conversation entre ses deux amis mais ils se disputaient encore pour de simples broutilles. Il se sentit alors mis à l'écart. L'adolescent avait remarqué que Ron et Hermione s'étaient rapprochés durant ces vacances et par leur devoir commun en tant que Préfet. Il lui semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus d'eux sans le vouloir. Il avait ce sentiment de solitude qui grandissait lentement dans son cœur, le forçant à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les ténèbres présentes en lui. Il était définitivement seul, sans appui, et ses amis ne remarquaient pas assez les signaux de détresse qu'il leur envoyait. Malgré leur promesse de le protéger, ils n'arrivaient pas à percevoir ce dont Harry avait vraiment besoin... Et ça lui faisait mal.

Se trouvant soudain fatigué par ses pensées négatives, le Gryffondor prit congé et laissa ses amis entre eux en murmurant simplement un « Bonne nuit » presque inaudible. Ils constatèrent tout de suite que le jeune garçon était déprimé et se sentirent soudain misérables de ne pas le soutenir plus. Il était évident qu'en cette période, il avait besoin de sentir la présence de quelqu'un... et eux n'y avaient même pas fait attention... Trop embarqués dans leurs stupides débats, ils en avaient mis le brun à l'écart sans le remarquer. Quels piètres amis ils étaient...

OoOoO

Après une nuit un peu dure, Harry se prépara et alla dans la Grande Salle, suivi de Ron. Il avait encore fait un de ces rêves où tout s'écroulait devant lui, où ses amis mourraient devant ses yeux et où il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais ce qui le réveillait à chaque fois était le corps de son parrain, rampant pour le rejoindre et le blâmer de l'avoir laissé mourir... Cela le terrorisait car il était toujours comme retenu par une toile invisible de laquelle il ne pouvait pas s'échapper et autour de lui régnaient les ténèbres et la souffrance.

« Tu as des cernes, lui fit remarquer son ami. Toi... tu as encore mal dormi...

- Ouais... Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça s'arrangera sûrement... », répondit Harry en tentant de se convaincre lui-même.

Ils rejoignirent Hermione à la table des Gryffondors et commencèrent à prendre leur petit déjeuner. Le courrier arriva et la jeune fille prit donc son journal afin de lire l'article en 1ère page.

« Alors ? demanda Ron, curieux.

- Encore des accidents inexpliqués et meurtres en tout genre, dans le Monde des Moldus… Mais aucune preuve que c'est l'œuvre de Voldemort ou l'un de ses sbires… En ce moment, ils se font discrets dans leur action… _Il_ doit sûrement attendre d'avoir éliminé Dumbledore pour vraiment se montrer sans crainte. Il semblerait qu'avec le temps qu'il a passé à errer, il ait appris à être prudent.

- C'est un lâche plutôt ! se révolta Harry. Il ne fait même pas les choses par lui-même. Comment croit-il pouvoir instaurer la terreur ainsi ? »

À cet instant, il ressentit de nouveau un picotement. Était-ce une coïncidence ? Ou bien l'autre ne faisait-il qu'épier ses faits et gestes ? Toujours est-il qu'à ce moment, le jeune garçon cessa toute action, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'inquiéter ses amis.

« Ca va Harry ? questionna le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es bizarre tout d'un coup...

- Oui... Ce... ce n'est rien... »

Son camarade ne le croyait pas mais il ne rajouta rien. Harry prenait de la distance peu à peu, il ne se confiait plus à Hermione et Ron depuis son anniversaire et gardait bien des secrets pour lui. Ses deux compagnons s'inquiétaient de le voir dépérir sous leurs yeux mais ils n'arrivaient pas à le soulager malgré tous leurs essais. Ils en étaient arrivés à penser que le temps arrangerait les choses et qu'ils ne devaient pas insister pour connaître les tracas du brun, qu'il leur expliquerait le moment venu.

OoOoO

Cette journée était la pire que les trois Gryffondors pouvaient avoir. Ils avaient deux heures de Potions en fin de matinée et une heure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans l'après-midi. Harry sentit qu'il n'allait pas apprécier le mardi de chaque semaine, surtout qu'il haïssait toujours autant Rogue, voire plus. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il avait fait... En refusant de continuer à lui donner des cours d'Occlumancie, cet homme avait été la cause directe de ce qui était arrivé à Sirius... Rien qu'à l'idée de passer trois heures de sa journée avec lui mettait l'adolescent dans une humeur noire, il sentait la fureur gronder à l'intérieur de lui. Mais il devait y aller car il y avait toujours cette petite forme d'espoir en lui qui souhaitait réaliser son rêve de devenir Auror, et ces deux matières étaient indispensables.

Après le cours de Métamorphose, qui s'était déroulé dans le plus grand calme, Harry se dirigea enfin vers les cachots avec les autres Gryffondors. Là, une nouvelle fois, les Serpentards se retrouvèrent face à eux. Pendant quelques bonnes minutes, un silence pesant se créa. L'ambiance qui régnait entre les deux groupes était mauvaise, encore pire qu'aux autres cours qu'ils avaient eus en commun. Cela venait sans doute du fait que le cours de Potions avantageait toujours les Serpentards grâce au professeur Rogue. Ceux-ci montraient donc leur supériorité à ces misérables élèves qui composaient le groupe opposé. Pourtant Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas cette fois, il était trop énervé par l'idée de rester deux heures de suite avec celui qu'il haïrait sans doute à jamais. Il ne prêta même pas attention à la remarque sarcastique de Malefoy qui le priait de ne pas créer un bel incident dans ce cours, comme il en avait l'habitude dans les autres. Troublé par cette réponse inexistante, le blond n'avait pu ajouter qu'un « À court de réplique, Potter ? ». Ce fut d'ailleurs le moment que choisit le professeur de Potions pour ouvrir sa salle.

Harry voulut s'asseoir à côté de Ron, comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais il remarqua soudain que Hermione s'était elle-même installée à sa gauche et qu'ils discutaient tous deux sans se soucier de sa présence. Ils ne faisaient pas exprès, sûrement, cependant le brun ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de nouveau cette impression d'éloignement si douloureuse. Son cœur semblait se geler de cette solitude trop pesante, et ce en cachette de ses amis. Il l'avait mérité, c'était lui qui s'était isolé en premier... Mais cela lui faisait mal de constater qu'il n'avait plus sa place dans l'ancien trio qu'ils formaient auparavant. Tout ça depuis la mort de Sirius... et de la soudaine attirance entre les deux compagnons. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil et cette vérité était trop dure à endurer... Le jeune garçon fut alors ramené à la réalité par la voix calme et pesante du professeur Rogue :

« Mr Potter, comptez-vous rester debout pendant tout mon cours ou bien vous déciderez-vous enfin à vous asseoir ? J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour votre lenteur d'esprit qui, je pense, exaspère tout le monde ici. »

Les élèves de Serpentard se mirent à rire, plongeant Harry dans une colère bien pire qu'à son arrivée. Il se préparait à obéir quand d'un coup, il changea d'avis et frappa sur la table, une potion sur le bureau de Rogue explosant bruyamment sans que personne n'en comprenne la raison. Il releva la tête et défia son professeur du regard puis lui répondit d'un ton froid :

« Si ma lenteur d'esprit vous gêne tant, vous n'avez qu'à me faire sortir de ce cours. De toute façon, on s'y ennuie à mourir.

- Ne dites pas de bêtise. Encore 10 points de moins et une retenue pour votre insolence et votre manque de contrôle. J'espère que vous saurez rester calme durant mes cours désormais. »

Que croyait-il ? Qu'il allait se mettre à ses pieds pour éviter les sanctions ? Qu'il allait oublier sa haine pour ça ? En quoi la perte de misérables points pouvait-elle le concerner ? Il allait après tout bientôt devoir choisir entre tuer ou être tué... La Coupe des 4 Maisons ne l'obsédait plus comme quand il baignait dans l'insouciance. Le Gryffondor, après cette réflexion, décida cependant de ne pas en rajouter afin que ses camarades ne lui en tiennent pas rigueur et il s'assit en murmurant un bref « Bien professeur... » sur le même ton que précédemment. Le cours put donc enfin commencer et Harry ne remarqua même pas que Rogue l'avait regardé avec un air étrange pendant une seconde.

Quand tout le monde fut sorti du cachot, le balafré se retrouva seul à seul avec le professeur de Potions. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder cet homme avec un air haineux mais l'autre y était habitué. Celui-ci tria quelques copies, puis adressa enfin la parole à son élève :

« Votre retenue aura lieu demain à 20h30 ici même. Ne soyez pas en retard. Ce sera tout. Vous pouvez partir. »

Harry ne se le fit pas redire. Il partit, toujours mécontent, de la salle de cours afin de se rendre dans la Grande Salle où Ron et Hermione l'attendaient pour le déjeuner.

« Ca va ? demanda son amie d'une voix trouble et inquiète lorsqu'il fut assis. Je comprends que tu sois énervé... une retenue dès le deuxième jour... Rogue y va fort...

- C'est rien, j'y survivrai... Je pense que c'est un miracle qu'il ne m'en ait pas donné une autre pour avoir raté ma potion de Sommeil.

- Harry, continua la jeune fille sur le même ton. Si tu avais été concentré, tu aurais eu une meilleure note. Même Neville –s'il avait pu suivre les cours de Potions cette année– l'aurait mieux réussie que toi... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je hais Rogue... C'est tout. Bon, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas faim, rajouta-il en voyant que ses amis attendaient une réponse plus ouverte. On se retrouve tout à l'heure en cours. »

Il quitta alors la Grande Salle sans aucun autre regard pour eux. Il voulait être seul, réfléchir à cette année, à combien elle allait être dure. Il aurait tant voulu être normal, juste une fois... Si cette prophétie ne l'avait pas désigné, il aurait pu vivre heureux... Il pensa alors à ce qui se serait passé si Neville avait été l'élu. Harry aurait eu une vie normale, ses parents seraient encore en vie et il n'aurait pas été forcé de vivre avec ce fardeau sur lui. L'autre, quant à lui, aurait eu une vie complètement différente. Il aurait tout d'abord fallu que sa mère le protège, mais dans son état de folie, elle n'aurait certainement pas pu. Neville serait mort ou bien marqué comme lui. Il aurait eu la célébrité mais surtout ce poids terrible sur les épaules... Pourtant, maladroit comme il est, il n'aurait sûrement pas résisté longtemps... Tout cela voulait-il dire que Harry avait été choisi dès le départ ? Il regrettait... Si Neville savait qu'il aurait pu être à sa place, comment le prendrait-il ? Le Gryffondor regarda soudain sa montre pour se rendre compte que les cours reprenaient dans 2 minutes. Il courut donc pour ne pas être en retard car il savait que cela inquiéterait ses amis et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

OoOoO

La fin de la journée fut une libération pour le jeune garçon. Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lui avait de nouveau fait perdre son calme. Il était question pour ce premier cours de se protéger contre les sorts les plus courants, devenus dangereux en ces temps de guerre. Il y avait donc eu un rappel du charme du Bouclier, que Harry connaissait déjà parfaitement. Il avait été mis en groupe avec Malefoy, qui n'avait pas hésité à l'attaquer durement avec tout ce qu'il pouvait connaître. Il avait pourtant su lui renvoyer ses sorts à chaque fois et le blond avait été forcé au final d'aller à l'infirmerie. Rogue avait là encore trouvé le moyen d'enlever des points à Gryffondor, ce que Harry n'avait pas apprécié étant donné qu'il passait toujours pour le fautif. Cette journée était réellement maudite...

La nuit commençait et tout le monde était parti dormir après avoir bien travaillé les devoirs que leur avait donnés l'homme au nez crochu. Seul Harry était encore debout. Pourtant il ne travaillait pas, il était juste assis dans un des canapés de la Salle Commune. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, ne voulant pas refaire le même cauchemar que la nuit précédente. L'adolescent était las de tout ça... Quand il pensait à la guerre qui allait se dérouler, cela le ramenait aux personnes mortes par sa faute. Beaucoup mourraient encore pour lui, il le savait. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était soi-disant le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort... Il ne voulait plus réfléchir à tout ça... En regardant ce feu, celui-là même où Sirius lui avait parlé l'année d'avant, Harry aurait juste souhaité s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Il savait que c'était simplement un moyen de fuir mais il ne supportait plus ce poids si lourd sur ses épaules, ce fardeau qu'on l'avait forcé à prendre...

Le Gryffondor revint à la réalité quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il se dit que c'était sans doute les Préfets qui faisaient une dernière ronde mais lorsqu'il regarda l'heure, le garçon remarqua qu'il était 1h du matin. Pris de curiosité, il sortit donc sa carte du Maraudeur et marmonna lentement :

« _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._ »

Le parchemin se couvrit d'encre et indiqua le nom de toutes les personnes dans Poudlard. L'adolescent observa alors qui traînait près de leur Salle Commune à cette heure et fut clairement étonné en voyant le nom de Malefoy qui semblait se diriger vers la Tour d'Astronomie. De plus en plus intrigué, Harry se demanda ce que mijotait encore le Serpentard et saisit donc sa cape d'Invisibilité afin de le suivre. Il hésita une seconde en pensant que cela ne le concernait pas, puis ne put résister plus longtemps à toutes les questions qui trottaient dans sa tête et quitta finalement le dortoir, se cachant sous sa cape.

* * *

Chapitre terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré la fin lol. Si vous avez des remarques, des encouragements, des plaintes ou d'autres choses à formuler, merci de cliquer sur le bouton en bas à gauche : ) 


	4. Secrets dévoilés sur la Tour d'Astronomi

Titre : Harry Potter et la tueuse de l'ombre

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, excepté l'intrigue de l'histoire et la tueuse (vous découvrirez son nom en temps voulu)

Couples : Harry/Ginny, Harry/Drago (alors **homophobes**, ouste !) et d'autres

Spoilers : Quelques spoilers du tome 6, pas flagrants et sans importance majeure (ceux qui n'ont pas lu le tome ne sauront pas les repérer)

Résumé : La rentrée arrive et de nouveaux mystères se forment, notamment sur Malefoy. Surpris de découvrir sur sa carte du Maraudeur le nom de son ennemi se dirigeant vers la Tour d'Astronomie, Harry décide de le suivre afin d'en savoir plus...

Rating : M je pense.

RAR :

**Menlie :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire.

**Ange de Pluton :** Lol je suis contente que la licorne te plaise ainsi que la brève apparition de Neville. Et oui, le pauvre Harry se renferme un peu (beaucoup) sur lui-même et l'impression de solitude est accrue par la déprime. Enfin, tout finira par s'arranger. Pour Drago, ce chapitre devrait te révéler certaines choses héhé. Allez, bonne lecture.

**Sorakat :** Ma petite Sorakat ! Heureusement que tu m'as prévenue que les anonymes ne pouvaient pas envoyer de reviews sinon je n'aurais pas réglé ce problème ! Merci ! Alors tu aimes mon histoire ? Pour le fanart, c'est toi qui décides si tu veux ou non, je ne vais pas te forcer. Pour la suite, elle est juste en dessous !

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : Secrets dévoilés sur la Tour d'Astronomie

Harry traîna un peu dans les couloirs, restant prudent au cas où Rusard et sa chatte seraient dans le coin. Même avec sa cape d'Invisibilité sur lui, il n'était pas complètement à l'abri car s'il se dépêchait, la possibilité qu'il se cogne à quelqu'un augmentait et sa cape pouvait s'envoler. L'adolescent ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il n'était pas dans son dortoir donc il devait être aussi discret que possible. Après tout, il n'était sorti que dans l'espoir de connaître la raison pour laquelle Malefoy était encore debout à cette heure de la nuit. Cela ne valait pas la peine qu'on le sache dans tout Poudlard. En y repensant, le Gryffondor se demanda pourquoi il s'y intéressait tant. Ce crétin pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait ! Alors pourquoi se sentait-il touché d'un élan de curiosité ? Peut-être était-ce l'idée de découvrir le secret de son ennemi et de l'utiliser contre lui qui le motivait tant...

Finalement, alors qu'il arrivait au bout d'un couloir et qu'il n'avait plus que l'escalier à monter, le jeune garçon jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à la carte. Le point nommé _Drago Malefoy_ apparaissait au sommet de la Tour, comme il s'y était attendu, mais son regard fut soudain attiré par trois noms qui se dirigeaient inévitablement dans sa direction. Harry ne prit pas le temps de regarder qui c'était et rangea précipitamment le parchemin dans sa poche. Puis, il quitta le couloir dans l'idée de se cacher, le temps que les autres soient passés.

Après quelques minutes dans une sombre salle de cours à quelques mètres de l'escalier, l'adolescent entendit des bruits de pas, sans doute ceux des trois personnes. Au départ, il pensait simplement qu'elles auraient continué à longer le couloir ; cependant, à son grand étonnement, il les entendit grimper en haut de la Tour. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Qu'allait pouvoir faire Malefoy lorsqu'il se retrouverait en face des inconnus ? Et si c'était des professeurs ? Impossible, pourquoi donc se rendraient-ils à la Tour d'Astronomie à cette heure de la nuit ? Et si justement le Serpentard avait rendez-vous avec eux ? Tant de questions lui traversaient l'esprit mais aucune réponse ne venait… Et le brun, trop intrigué, ne pensa même pas à vérifier sur sa carte qui pouvaient être ces gens-là...

Harry hésitait maintenant à quitter la pièce dans laquelle il était caché. Il ne savait pas dans quel genre d'ennuis il allait encore se fourrer s'il montait. Là encore, c'est la curiosité qui le poussa à continuer et à ignorer les conséquences de ses actes. Et quand il arriva à la porte de la Tour, le Gryffondor crut entendre les protestations du blond contre les inconnus. Ils semblaient se disputer, Malefoy n'étant pas du même avis que les autres. Entrouvrant légèrement le pan de bois, Harry put apercevoir les trois personnes et entendre plus distinctement leur conversation. Il retint son souffle, son cœur s'étant arrêté en voyant les tenues qu'ils portaient : ils étaient chacun habillés d'une longue cape noire, leur tête cachée par une cagoule. C'était l'image même du parfait Mangemort.

« Tu sais bien que le maître s'impatiente ! criait l'un d'eux. Toi, le grand et illustre Malefoy, tu es celui qui a le plus d'influence parmi les autres membres de notre maison ! Si tu te fais marquer et deviens Mangemort, ils te suivront sans réfléchir !

- Je ne supporte pas que l'on me donne des ordres ! répliqua celui-ci, énervé. Vous n'avez peut-être pas de fierté mais moi si et je compte la garder ! Quand je pense que celui que vous appelez Maître a abandonné mon père à la prison d'Azkaban alors qu'il était facile pour lui de l'en faire sortir ! Quelle reconnaissance envers ceux qui lui ont prêté allégeance !

- En refusant son offre, tu vas au devant de la mort ! continua la voix aiguë d'une jeune fille. Enfin soit, fais comme tu veux ! Mais si tu changes d'avis, préviens-nous. Sache seulement que nous ne pouvons plus te protéger en attendant ta réponse. Prépare-toi à avoir des ennuis…

- Et bien qu'ils viennent, je les affronterai !

- Pff, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend », répliqua seulement le troisième encagoulé.

Sur ce, les trois Mangemorts quittèrent la tour d'Astronomie et passèrent devant un Harry ébahi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il eut tout juste le réflexe d'éviter de cogner l'un d'eux et resta planté debout sous sa cape d'Invisibilité. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Malefoy, son pire ennemi, avait refusé l'offre de devenir un Mangemort à cause de son père toujours enfermé en prison. Il pensait que cet imbécile aurait accepté tout de suite, sans réfléchir tellement il aurait pris ça avec fierté. Mais c'était le contraire… Seulement la chose qui l'avait le plus choqué était de savoir que parmi les élèves de Poudlard, il y avait déjà des serviteurs de Voldemort… Même ce lieu n'était plus aussi sécurisant qu'avant depuis le retour du sorcier maléfique. Il se tramait quelque chose et Harry sentait que la guerre s'approchait à grands pas alors que la rentrée débutait à peine. Il fut soudain coupé de ses pensées par le Serpentard, toujours au même endroit.

« Et merde ! J'en ai vraiment marre ! Si Père était là, il me dirait quoi faire… Enfin je sais ce qu'il voudrait que je fasse, mais quand je vois ce qu'il est devenu… Père, sans votre soutien, je ne sais pas prendre des décisions… Je dois sûrement vous décevoir… Et si vous saviez comment se porte Mère… Perdue entre la folie et le désespoir, elle n'a plus que moi… Pourtant tout est de ma faute, je le sais… Et je n'ai plus personne… Je suis seul, sans véritable ami et sans famille… »

Le jeune garçon percevait le ton las et presque cassé de son ennemi. On aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer. L'adolescent ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état-là… Il paraissait si faible et pitoyable, il n'était plus le sale fils à papa arrogant et fier qu'on avait l'habitude de voir. Quel contraste entre les deux ! Malefoy semblait tellement perdu que Harry crut se voir un instant à travers lui. Le Gryffondor ne contrôla alors pas le geste de sa main, celle-ci commençant à pousser lentement la porte afin qu'il puisse se retrouver sur le toit de la Tour. Le blond, entendant le bref grincement du pan de bois, se retourna vivement, reprenant son air froid et puissant. Il regarda autour de lui mais comme il ne voyait personne, il trembla légèrement.

« Qui est là ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

- …

- Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! C'est encore vous ?!

- Non, se résigna Harry. C'est moi… »

Drago avait entendu la voix sortant de nulle part et scrutait partout à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de vie, toujours pris par une certaine peur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le brun enleva sa cape, se dévoilant à ses yeux étonnés. Toutefois, le plus grand sentiment prenant place dans ses iris gris était la colère, voire la haine. L'adolescent ne chercha même pas à savoir où l'autre avait eu cette cape d'Invisibilité… La présence de Potter devant lui était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver et l'intéressé s'en rendit vite compte en voyant la mine qu'il affichait. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement face à face, avec quelques mètres d'écart pour leur permettre de ne pas s'entretuer. Ils ne disaient rien, s'observant dans l'attente d'un quelconque mouvement. Le Serpentard rompit le silence le premier, son ton étant considérablement énervé.

« Potter ! Tu m'as espionné ?!

- Tu peux voir les choses comme ça, répondit celui-ci avec calme.

- Merde ! Je déteste encore plus ta sale tête ! Dégage d'ici !

- Hm... Cette tour ne t'appartient pas. J'ai le droit d'y rester si je le souhaite », continua le balafré du tac au tac.

Drago était trop fatigué pour songer à faire de la répartie. Il voulait juste être seul et penser à tout ce qui faisait qu'il était malheureux. Pourquoi même dans ces moments-là fallait-il que Potter intervienne ? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille et aller se coucher comme un bon Gryffondor ? À la limite, lui-même aurait pu quitter la Tour et se trouver un autre coin paisible pour se lamenter mais une petite voix dans sa tête le forçait à penser que c'était le pathétique binoclard face à lui qui devait s'en aller. Il s'écria donc stupidement mais avec beaucoup de volonté :

« Je ne partirai pas !

- Je sais, tu es trop fier pour perdre contre moi.

- Je t'obligerai à sortir d'ici par la force ! répliqua le blond en se préparant à sortir sa baguette.

- Tu ne veux même pas savoir depuis quand je suis là ?

- … »

Cette fois, Drago avait un temps d'hésitation. Il avait pensé que Potter venait peut-être tout juste d'arriver et qu'il n'avait rien entendu de tout ce qui s'était dit ici, mais après cette question, il ne doutait presque plus du fait que cet imbécile avait assisté à tout ça... Le Serpentard ne répondit donc pas, encore incertain de vouloir connaître la réponse qu'il redoutait tant. Pourtant, l'autre ne lui laissa pas le choix et lui annonça :

« Je m'en doutais, tu n'oses pas le demander, hein ? Pour ton information, j'ai suivi presque toute la sympathique discussion que tu as eue avec les Mangemorts. »

Le ton que son ennemi avait employé agaçait vraiment Drago. Il savait que Potter avait aussi vu son moment de faiblesse... Maintenant, il allait sûrement l'utiliser contre lui ou bien le répéter dans tout Poudlard. Le jeune garçon voyait ça d'ici... Tous les élèves se moqueraient de lui, de cet instant où il avait perdu pied et sa réputation serait détruite... À cette idée, sa colère n'en fut que plus grande :

« Merde ! Et bien sûr, suivant ta curiosité qui t'attire toujours des ennuis, tu as décidé de rester et de voir ce qui allait se passer après ! Arrête de te mêler de la vie des autres, Potter ! Ce problème ne te concerne en rien et si tu en parles à quiconque, je m'arrangerais pour que tu meures dans d'atroces souffrances juste après l'avoir fait !

- Des menaces, encore et toujours. Ca m'énerve, ça me rappelle que le gentil Voldy m'a promis lui aussi de me tuer… Vous allez vous battre pour ça ? Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance, tant que vous faites vite… mais je ne pense pas que tu fasses vraiment le poids contre lui. »

Drago ne répliqua pas. Il avait à peine relevé la dernière phrase, qui de toute façon était vraie. Il était intrigué par ce qui venait juste avant. Potter avait-il vraiment sous-entendu ce à quoi il pensait ? Pour mettre fin à ses doutes, le Serpentard se décida à demander ironiquement :

« Tu cherches à mourir Potter ?

- Si ça pouvait mettre fin à tous mes problèmes, j'en serais ravi… Pfff ils ne me laissent pas choisir moi-même ma vie. Je ne peux pas décider de mon destin, on me l'a tracé à l'avance. »

Là encore, le blond ne sut pas de suite comment rétorquer. Le Gryffondor semblait lui déballer sa vie, comme ça, sans raison apparente et avec une sincérité à faire peur. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que ce crétin veuille mourir ? Il n'avait qu'à se suicider, ça l'arrangerait. Et ça l'excédait qu'il se plaigne… Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Et c'était quoi cette histoire de destin déjà tracé ? Cependant, le véritable problème, c'était lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à se poser toutes ces questions dont il se foutait des réponses ? Voyant soudain que l'autre l'observait curieusement, Drago chercha vite une réplique aux dernières paroles de celui-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? Que j'ai pitié de toi ?

- Je te raconte un secret pour un secret. J'ai appris quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû savoir. En échange, pour te rassurer, tu possèdes toi aussi un des miens. J'avoue que je n'aimerais pas voir apparaître dans _La gazette du sorcier_ un article sur mes tendances suicidaires. Imagine un peu… Tous les professeurs surveilleraient mes faits et gestes… si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. »

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à Potter de faire ça ? Il avait une superbe occasion de se servir de ce qu'il avait entendu, et au contraire il lui donnait une information pour ne pas divulguer le secret ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre… Enfin, autant profiter de la situation.

« Chacun ses problèmes. Tant que tu ne répètes rien, je ferai de même. Mais ne va pas t'imaginer que je te suis reconnaissant ou un autre truc comme ça ! Je te hais et ça ne changera pas Potter ! Ne t'attends pas un jour à ce que je veuille devenir ton ami !

- Je sais ça Malefoy. Encore ta foutue fierté. Je n'ai jamais dit que je souhaitais une récompense pour ce que je viens de faire. Disons que pour une fois, mon âme généreuse de Gryffondor s'est permis de te donner un moyen de ne pas te faire ridiculiser. En attendant, je tiens à te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'avais tendu la main autrefois en 1ère année. »

Le Survivant se conduisait différemment cette nuit-là. Drago ne comprenait toujours pas. Si le brun ne cherchait pas à obtenir quelque chose de lui, pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Le Serpentard n'aimait pas la façon dont il se comportait, c'était trop étrange par rapport à d'habitude. Ils étaient censés se haïr, exploiter les problèmes de l'autre pour leur intérêt, pour faire de la vie de leur ennemi un véritable enfer. Alors quelle était la raison pour laquelle Potter s'était permis de briser cette règle ? Et pourquoi avait-il fait cette allusion à leur première année ? C'était énervant…

Devant le silence pesant qui s'était installé après ses paroles, Harry se décida à rajouter d'un ton neutre :

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, Madame Pomfresh s'est bien occupée de toi.

- Merci de me rappeler cette humiliation…, répondit le jeune garçon avec une pointe d'agacement moins grande qu'au début.

- C'est ça de s'en prendre au grand Potter. C'était ma vengeance pour le train. Bon, j'y vais, bonne nuit. »

Sur ce, Harry se retourna, remit sa cape et partit en direction de l'escalier. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris de dire tout ça. Depuis le moment où il avait compris que Malefoy pouvait lui aussi être malheureux, il l'avait vu autrement. Il s'était même surpris à penser que le Serpentard était peut-être la seule personne apte à le comprendre pour le moment. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal de lui avoir parlé. Ca lui avait fait du bien car c'était un sujet qu'il n'avait jamais pu aborder avec personne. Enfin, pour l'instant, penser à tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il retourna donc à son dortoir, tentant de faire abstraction de toutes les pensées qui trottaient dans sa tête.

De son côté, Drago était encore perplexe. Cette conversation avait été tout sauf normale. Potter lui déballant ses problèmes existentiels, c'était une chose. Encore que l'adolescent était presque sûr que le Gryffondor lui avait menti ou qu'il n'était pas vraiment sérieux. Mais là, cette remarque comme quoi l'infirmière l'avait bien soigné, qu'est-ce que ça foutait là ? Oui, d'accord, il s'était fait battre à plate couture en cours, mais le ton n'y était pas ! Ce n'était pas du tout une moquerie, c'était une simple constatation ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à celui-là franchement ? Et ce « Bonne nuit », d'où il venait ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé bon sang ? L'énervement gagnait de plus en plus le blond car ne pas comprendre était la chose qu'il détestait le plus. Enfin, il en avait marre de réfléchir... Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une bonne nuit de sommeil et vu comme c'était parti, il pouvait toujours rêver… Il était fatigué, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre fin à toutes les pensées qui le troublaient.

OoOoO

Arrivé devant la grosse dame, Harry prononça le mot de passe, puis enleva sa cape. Il n'aperçut pas tout de suite les deux personnes qui l'attendaient devant l'escalier du dortoir. Finalement, après avoir relevé la tête, il se retrouva devant un Ron et une Hermione fous d'inquiétude. Le jeune garçon les regarda tour à tour, surpris, cherchant une explication au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas couchés à une heure si tardive. Puis, il se décida à leur demander :

« Qu'est-ce que…

- Harry ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point nous étions inquiets ! Ron, quand il a remarqué que tu n'étais pas dans le dortoir, a tenté de me joindre par tous les moyens sans réveiller tout le monde. Heureusement, nous avons un objet pour nous permettre de communiquer n'importe où n'importe quand, expliquait Hermione d'un ton rapide et nerveux. Si tu n'étais pas revenu, nous aurions dû prévenir les professeurs ! Tu sais bien que c'est dangereux dehors et…

- Hermione, j'avais juste besoin de réfléchir un peu… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai fait un petit tour… Et ma cape me cachait, je ne risquais rien…

- Préviens-nous au moins la prochaine fois… Je sais que tu penses que nous sommes paranos mais je crois que nous avons nos raisons avec le danger qui traîne… »

Harry ne répondit pas à ces derniers mots. Il savait déjà tout ça… Il voulait juste pouvoir faire comme les autres, pourtant il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le ramener à l'ordre. Enfin, l'adolescent respecta le secret du blond et ne parla donc pas du fait de l'avoir rencontré. De toute façon, à la manière dont ses amis se comportaient, il préférait se taire. S'il leur avait dit, ils l'auraient fait surveiller, soi-disant pour le protéger. Pourquoi était-ce si pesant ? Parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être différent ? Parce que son destin avait été choisi avant même sa naissance ? Ou encore parce que l'on ne voyait en lui que le Survivant et non pas le véritable Harry Potter ? Toutes ces raisons sans doute… Ses amis aussi agissaient différemment depuis les vacances d'été. Le Gryffondor ne douta pas que Dumbledore leur avait donné la mission de l'empêcher de s'attirer des ennuis. Il en avait tellement marre… Il repensa alors à Malefoy. Il n'avait rien à lui envier d'après ce qu'il avait entendu. Le brun espérait en découvrir plus, peut-être dans l'espoir de trouver un réconfort dans la tristesse de son ennemi. Ou peut-être s'inquiétait-il pour lui, ce qui était assez improbable de son point de vue…

C'est donc l'esprit tourmenté que Harry se décida à se coucher sous la menace de ses amis. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien, qu'il ferait de nouveau ces cauchemars horribles, comme chaque nuit. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas en parler à Ron ou Hermione, car ils en faisaient partie et il ne leur arrivait pas vraiment des choses joyeuses… Il se rappela avant de sombrer dans le sommeil que demain il aurait une retenue avec Rogue. Encore une sale journée en perspective… Qu'est-ce que le professeur au nez crochu allait encore lui demander de faire ?

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Des mystères ont été résolus et d'autres se sont formés. Enfin, la prochaine fois, il y aura une révélation concernant Harry héhéhé. En attendant, si vous avez des remarques, des encouragements, des plaintes, des questions ou d'autres choses à formuler, merci de cliquer sur le bouton en bas à gauche : ) 


	5. Problème avec Rogue et confidences

Titre : Harry Potter et la tueuse de l'ombre

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, excepté l'intrigue de l'histoire et la tueuse (vous découvrirez son nom en temps voulu)

Couples : Harry/Ginny, Harry/Drago (alors **homophobes**, ouste !) et d'autres

Spoilers : Quelques spoilers du tome 6, pas flagrants et sans importance majeure (ceux qui n'ont pas lu le tome ne sauront pas les repérer)

Résumé : C'est enfin la retenue avec Rogue que Harry appréhende tant. Sa déprime ne s'en fait que plus grande lorsqu'il apprend la vraie raison de sa détention et Rogue découvre quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir...

Rating : M je pense.

RAR :

**Ange de Pluton :** Lol oui, le chapitre 4 était exclusivement réservé à leur rapprochement. Dans ce chapitre aussi, ils vont être amenés à discuter héhé. Petit à petit, on change et on comprend mieux ce que ressent l'autre. J'ai voulu laisser une chance à Drago d'être perçu autrement que comme un gamin arrogant, fier et futur Mangemort. J'espère que tu finiras par l'apprécier avec le temps.

Concernant Voldemort lol, non il ne dort pas, il se contente des quelques meurtres que ses serviteurs font pour lui en attendant que la tueuse ait enfin éliminé Dumbledore.

Et non, Neville n'apparaîtra pas à chaque chapitre, il n'est même pas un perso secondaire, il a un rôle trop peu important pour que je le mette trop souvent. Mais pour te faire plaisir, il aura droit à quelques brèves apparitions parfois.

Sur ce, je te souhaite bonne lecture : )

**Menlie :** Merci encore pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir. La suite est là, le secret de Harry aussi : )

**Sorakat : **Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : Problème avec Rogue et confidences

Cette nuit, alors que Harry se rendormait pour la énième fois après ses mauvais rêves habituels, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange, comme s'il n'était plus vraiment là. Ainsi, il se retrouva installé sur un trône, dans une pièce sombre éclairée par de simples bougies, faisant face à une énorme porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit d'ailleurs dans un grincement strident et le jeune garçon put voir un Mangemort entrer et lui donner un message après s'être au préalable agenouillé devant lui. Un rire effrayant sortant de sa propre bouche emplit alors la pièce car Voldemort –car c'était bien à travers ses yeux que le Survivant assistait à la scène– venait d'avoir la confirmation que la jeune femme avait réussi à s'introduire dans Poudlard. Puis, l'adolescent se retrouva par terre, en sueur, sa cicatrice lui faisant de nouveau terriblement mal et son rire recouvrant les plaintes de ses amis à peine réveillés. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, ce fut pour régurgiter son dîner et se tordre de douleur. Neville et Seamus s'absentèrent à ce moment pour chercher l'infirmière tandis que Ron et Dean surveillaient le malade de près. Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent interminables pour tous, Madame Pomfresh arriva dans le dortoir, accompagnée du professeur McGonagall et des deux élèves. Finalement, tout fut remis en ordre à l'aide d'un sort et le brun refusa d'aller à l'infirmerie en répétant qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Personne n'osa plus le contrarier, chacun se recoucha donc silencieusement et les deux femmes sortirent du dortoir pour retourner également à leur lit. Cet événement n'empêcha toutefois pas le Gryffondor de replonger dans un sommeil agité, à cause de ses cauchemars.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Ron et Hermione le sermonnèrent de nouveau par rapport à son comportement de la veille, puis le questionnèrent à propos du rêve qu'il avait fait. Il ne leur répondit pas, trop énervé, et ceux-ci n'insistèrent pas en voyant l'état de leur compagnon. Il eut encore des pertes de contrôle, notamment en cours de Sortilèges et d'Enchantements, sûrement à cause de son manque de sommeil. Heureusement, Flitwick étant un professeur relativement gentil, il ne sanctionna pas l'adolescent pour avoir fait exploser le verre qu'il devait reproduire en quatre. Après ça, Harry sut se tenir assez bien pour ne pas faire perdre de points à sa maison. Il ne souhaitait absolument pas que les autres élèves de sa maison s'en prennent à lui parce qu'il leur faisait perdre des points, même si cette idée était assez improbable.

OoOoO

L'heure de retenue arriva enfin. Le brun n'aimait pas l'idée de passer encore une heure avec Rogue, le professeur qu'il haïssait tant. Enfin, il n'avait pas le choix. S'il n'y allait pas, il allait de nouveau avoir des problèmes… Il se promit même de faire un effort et de rester calme. Après un bref signe d'au revoir à ses amis, qui eux se dirigeaient dans la Grande Salle pour manger, il se rendit dans le couloir menant aux cachots. Rogue l'attendait dans son bureau, corrigeant encore des copies. Il se leva à l'arrivée de l'élève et lui expliqua la situation :

« Sachez que j'ai trouvé un prétexte pour vous infliger cette retenue car le directeur m'a prié de reprendre les cours d'Occlumancie cette année, étant donné le rêve que vous avez eu cet été. Cela m'enchante autant que vous, rajouta-il en voyant l'air dépité de l'autre, mais j'aimerais que vous cessiez de faire l'enfant arrogant au moins une fois dans votre vie.

- … Et quand devrez-vous me les donner, _Monsieur _? » demanda poliment Harry, se rappelant sa résolution.

Le professeur tarda à répondre, surpris par la coopération du Gryffondor et par la marque de politesse qu'il avait utilisée. Enfin, il reprit parole, se remettant de son étonnement :

« Tous les vendredis soirs à partir de la semaine prochaine, afin que vous profitiez du week-end pour vous entraîner. Je souhaiterais que cela se déroule mieux qu'auparavant alors mettez-y du vôtre. Aussi, ces cours devant rester secrets, vous expliquerez aux camarades trop curieux que devant votre comportement irrespectueux, j'ai été forcé de vous garder en retenue une heure par semaine jusqu'à ce que je juge que cela ne sera plus nécessaire.

- Bien, _Monsieur_…

- Bon, puisque pour une fois, vous semblez comprendre, nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

L'homme se plaça face à l'adolescent, dont le moral était encore plus bas qu'avant. La raison était simple, il en avait marre de tout ce qu'on lui faisait faire, de cette impression d'être quelqu'un à part… Cela avait cessé de l'amuser depuis longtemps déjà… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit à une scolarité normale ? C'était si épuisant... Le tirant de sa courte réflexion, Rogue lança la formule sur le jeune garçon qui, dans son état dépressif, ne put se défaire des images qui apparaissaient à lui._ Sa mère qui tentait de le protéger du sort mortel… Cédric allongé, les yeux grands ouverts, sans vie… Un groupe de Mangemorts les encerclant, lui et ses amis… Sirius se faisant atteindre par un éclair lumineux et tomber de l'autre côté du voile… Ses amis mourrant devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire… Ses poignets ouverts laissant couler un long filet de sang… _Non ! Rogue ne devait pas voir ça ! Absolument pas !

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

La baguette de Rogue lui fila entre les doigts et atterrit près du mur. Harry revint à la réalité, apercevant le visage flou de son professeur. Il haletait, son cœur battant à tout rompre. L'autre avait vu quelque chose qui devait rester secret.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Rogue, surpris de cette réaction mais encore plus par ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler,_ Monsieur_.

- Oh si, vous savez ! C'est même le fait que je sois en train de voir ce souvenir qui vous a fait réagir ! Potter, expliquez-vous !

- Je n'ai rien à expliquer ! J'ai encore le droit de choisir si je veux vivre ou non je crois ! Ah non ! J'avais oublié… même ça je ne peux pas… »

Le professeur de Potions ne sut pas quoi dire devant l'air déprimé qu'affichait le Gryffondor. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Était-ce la résultante de la mort de son parrain ? Repensant soudain à la scène qu'il avait vue, il tendit son bras et ordonna d'un ton déterminé et autoritaire :

« Montrez-moi vos poignets.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie. Cela ne vous concerne pas.

- Je suis encore votre professeur, Potter ! J'ai parfaitement le droit de vous demander ça !

- Je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez dire ! De toute façon, si c'est pour voir les marques, elles y sont ! rétorqua le brun en relevant ses manches, laissant voir les traces sur ses poignets. Vous êtes content ? Oui, j'ai tenté de m'ouvrir les veines, tel un lâche, ne supportant plus les cauchemars qui me hantaient depuis le début de l'été et le trop lourd destin qu'on m'a choisi ! Mais même ça, je ne pouvais pas ! La magie est formidable, vraiment ! Les blessures se sont refermées comme elles sont venues, ne laissant qu'une cicatrice prouvant mon acte ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, après deux autres essais, j'ai fini par abandonner cette idée !

- Vous savez que faire une telle chose est stupide. J'ai du mal à croire que vous avez pensé à quitter ce monde. C'est comme si vous offriez le pouvoir à cet homme qui a tué les personnes qui vous étaient chères. Que penseraient vos p…

- Je le sais bien ! Mes parents et Sirius ne seraient pas fiers de moi s'ils constataient ce que j'ai fait mais voyez-vous, ils sont morts ! répondit-il avec une pointe d'ironie. Croyez-vous que s'il me restait quelque chose ici, je l'aurais fait ? Et merde, j'en ai marre ! Oubliez tout ça !

- A qui croyez-vous ordonner pareille bêtise ? Je vais de suite en parler au directeur et vous allez me suivre bien gentiment ! répliqua l'homme en agrippant le bras de l'autre afin de le tirer hors du bureau.

- Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas… Ne lui dites pas… »

Harry se débattait mais son ton se voulait implorant. Le professeur de Potions en fut surpris et jeta un coup d'œil au garçon. Celui-ci pleurait, tentant de se dégager de son emprise. Rogue sentit alors une magie forte provenant de son élève et il eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'elle le projeta contre un mur, l'assommant par la même occasion. L'adolescent sortit donc de la salle en courant, ne sachant pas où il allait, ne contrôlant plus la magie qui s'échappait puissamment de lui.

OoOoO

Errant dans les couloirs vides de monde depuis un long moment, quelques heures à priori, le Gryffondor sentait toujours ce feu qui se formait autour de lui, comme une carapace protectrice. Il se frappait parfois le poing contre un mur afin que la puissance qui s'échappait de lui s'arrête. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il était paniqué, frustré qu'on ait découvert ce qu'il avait tenté de cacher depuis le début. Il avait effectivement tenté de se suicider, son cœur le faisant trop souffrir, son âme cherchant désespérément un quelconque soutien autre que celui qu'on lui apportait. Les gens autour de lui ne se souciaient de sa vie que parce qu'il était Celui-Qui-Devait-Vaincre-Vous-Savez-Qui… Il aurait voulu que quelqu'un soit là, le console, le prenne dans ses bras, juste par amour… Il n'y avait que Lupin qui se comportait différemment des autres. Pourtant, être avec lui ne faisait qu'accroître sa douleur car souvent le loup-garou souhaitait parler de Sirius… Harry se remit à pleurer. Pourquoi tout était toujours si dur ? Soudain, il sentit qu'une personne s'approchait non loin de l'endroit où il était. Apeuré à l'idée que quelqu'un le découvre dans son état de crise, il voulut se cacher mais l'autre fut plus rapide.

Étouffant un cri de surprise, Drago regarda le garçon entouré de flammes rouges et vives sans comprendre comment cela était arrivé. Il vit aussi que le brun tentait de s'enfuir et, incapable de bouger, l'adolescent trouva quand même la force d'ouvrir la bouche pour tenter d'avoir une explication à ce phénomène :

« Potter bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Malefoy ?! répondit Harry, se retournant et essuyant les quelques larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux.

- Qui croyais-tu voir à cette heure ? Il est minuit passé, juste au cas où tu ne le saurais pas ! Enfin, je voudrais comprendre pourquoi tu es entouré par ces flammes bizarres, continua le blond en s'approchant.

- Ne reste pas là ! Je vais te blesser si tu ne t'éloignes pas ! Je n'arrive pas à les arrêter !

- Si ce n'est que ça, je vais t'y aider. »

Malefoy sortit alors sa baguette et la pointa en direction de Harry, puis prononça :

« _Fundo aquae _! »

Un jet d'eau sortit du bout de bois et arrosa le Gryffondor en flammes, le trempant de la tête aux pieds. Harry ne bougea pas, trop surpris par ce que l'autre avait fait mais encore plus par l'arrêt de sa magie. Enfin, il réalisa qu'il allait attraper froid s'il restait ainsi et lança un sort pour se sécher.

« Merci, murmura-t-il au garçon resté planté devant lui. Un Malefoy aidant son pire ennemi, c'est du jamais vu.

- Oh, ça va hein ! J'allais pas laisser un Stupide-Potter-Qui-Ne-Sait-Pas-Contrôler-Sa-Magie errer dans les couloirs et mettre le feu dans toute l'école. Maintenant, si tu m'expliquais ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

- Je croyais que tu te foutais de mes problèmes ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- Tu as raison mais je suis d'un naturel curieux, mentit le Serpentard de son ton froid habituel. Ton histoire pourrait me faire passer le temps.

- Je te la raconte si tu me dis pourquoi tu es dans les couloirs à cette heure.

- Ok, mais allons dans un endroit plus tranquille alors.

- La Tour d'Astronomie, ça te va ? » proposa directement le brun.

Après l'acquiescement de Drago, ils partirent tous deux en direction de la Tour, leur tête se posant multiples questions sur l'autre sans savoir vraiment la raison. Pourquoi s'inquiétaient-ils l'un l'autre de savoir ce qu'avait vécu leur rival ce soir ? Quelle était cette curiosité qui l'emportait sur la haine ? Ils s'étonnaient eux-mêmes de leur comportement. Ils se rendaient compte qu'ils n'agissaient plus vraiment comme deux grands ennemis et ça leur faisait peur. À chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir approchait. Changerait-elle les rapports qui existaient entre eux ? Ils ne le savaient pas. Il ne fallait pas y penser. De toute façon, ils étaient lancés, chacun découvrirait bientôt plus en profondeur le secret de l'autre.

OoOoO

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au toit de la grande Tour. Harry poussa la porte le premier, et sentit un petit vent frais le parcourir, le faisant frissonner. Après deux secondes paisibles, l'adolescent continua d'avancer et s'assit sur l'un des rebords, jetant un petit coup d'œil dans le vide. S'il sautait à cet instant, est-ce que sa magie le sauverait une nouvelle fois ? Il n'avait jamais essayé cette méthode. Il se retint pourtant, trop curieux de savoir ce que Malefoy allait lui raconter. En pensant au blond, le balafré l'observa se placer à l'autre bout de la Tour, évitant de s'appuyer sur les remparts, et c'est là qu'il vit que la manche droite de sa robe de sorcier était déchirée. Il sembla inquiet, pendant une seconde seulement. Le Serpentard avait quant à lui observé précédemment le regard du Survivant pointant sur le vide, avec cette envie de s'y jeter. Il avait sursauté de peur un court instant, puis voyant que l'autre s'était tourné vers lui, il avait repris son air impassible.

« Alors, tu me racontes ? demanda la voix pleine d'intérêt de Harry, coupant le silence qui s'était installé.

- … Y a pas grand chose à dire. Je comptais me balader un peu avant d'aller dormir quand je me suis fait arrêter par deux armures. J'ai d'abord pensé à un nouveau système de sécurité visant à bloquer l'accès à certains couloirs… mais elles se sont approchées dangereusement de moi alors j'ai fini par comprendre. J'ai défendu ma vie lorsqu'elles m'ont attaqué et je les ai détruites, seulement j'ai été atteint par la hache de la première lorsqu'elle a explosé. Malgré ma tentative d'esquive, ma robe a été déchirée et mon bras a récolté une légère coupure.

- C'est un coup des Mangemorts de l'autre fois ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Enfin, je m'en fiche un peu. Si ce n'est que ça, je survivrai. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé à toi ?

- Bon, tu m'as raconté ton histoire… La mienne est un peu plus dure… »

Drago observait Potter avec attention, puis il le vit détourner le regard et se remettre à contempler le vide. Le blond, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait croisé ce garçon, fut surpris de penser qu'il n'était pas ce satané Gryffondor qui aimait la célébrité et se croyait le plus fort de tous. Là, il lui apparaissait malheureux, même tragique car sur lui reposait une chose dont le Serpentard ignorait l'ampleur… comme une sorte de fatalité à laquelle on ne peut échapper. Cela lui fit repenser à leur dernière discussion et certains points semblèrent s'éclaircir. Potter cachait un secret bien lourd, concernant une chose qu'il devait accomplir et qui aurait sans doute des conséquences sur son avenir. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'était que tout ce pour quoi il avait haï ce personnage n'était qu'une illusion, une sorte de mirage. Le Survivant n'était pas heureux, Drago n'avait aucune raison de l'envier… Il croyait que l'autre avait tout ce qu'il voulait : des amis, la célébrité, le bonheur… Mais finalement, à cet instant, le brun semblait n'avoir rien mis à part la tristesse et la lourdeur d'un fardeau énorme…

« Tu peux en parler à ton rythme, réussit à dire l'adolescent à la peau pâle après une longue minute de silence.

- … J'ai eu une retenue avec Rogue… et ça ne s'est pas bien passé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il m'a mis en détention pour me faire un cours d'Occlumancie sous la demande de Dumbledore, continua le jeune garçon toujours en observant le vide.

- Hm... Occlumancie ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Malefoy, curieux.

- Ce serait trop compliqué de t'expliquer… Disons que ça devrait me permettre de ne pas me faire manipuler par Voldemort. »

Harry eut un bref sourire quand il aperçut le frisson dissimulé de Malefoy. Il se rappela que lorsqu'il avait appelé le sorcier maléfique par un surnom –Voldy–, l'autre n'avait pas tremblé. C'était plutôt amusant.

« Alors donc, reprit le Gryffondor devant le regard intéressé de son soi-disant ennemi, Rogue a observé mes souvenirs et il est tombé sur quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir… Je l'ai empêché de pénétrer plus en profondeur ce souvenir mais il était trop tard… Il savait…

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Il a vu… »

Harry s'était tu, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Il avait soudain senti sa gorge se serrer, l'empêchant de sortir le moindre son. Pourtant, il avait grand besoin d'en parler. Il fallait qu'il le dise... Sans doute cela lui ferait-il du bien...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu ? insista le blond, intrigué.

- Ma... ma tentative de suicide... cet été… », se résigna-il à avouer devant l'insistance de l'autre.

Le Serpentard ne répondit rien à cela. Il croyait que Potter plaisantait la veille avec ses idées suicidaires, il venait d'avoir la preuve que non. Le brun était on ne peut plus sérieux… Était-ce pour cela qu'il regardait le vide avec tant d'insistance ? Drago décida subitement de se rapprocher, au cas où l'autre ferait quelque chose de stupide.

« Après, tout a déraillé… Il a voulu voir les marques... et je lui ai montré, emporté par la colère. Puis il a essayé de m'emmener chez le directeur et ça, je n'étais pas du tout d'accord. Ma magie s'est enclenchée, j'ai propulsé Rogue contre un mur involontairement et je me suis enfui, en flammes. La suite, tu la connais. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Il va sûrement aller tout raconter maintenant…

- Tu verras bien. Il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera… Mais, je me demande… ça ne te gêne pas de m'avoir raconté ça ?

- Hein ? Non, au contraire… Je n'aurais pas pu le dire à Hermione et Ron… Ils se comportent en vrais paranos ces temps-ci... je ne pourrais plus avoir un semblant de liberté s'ils savaient ça. Au moins toi, tu ne le raconteras à personne, sinon cela voudrait dire que tu as discuté avec moi. De plus, c'était notre arrangement : un secret pour un secret.

- Le tien est bien plus important que celui que je t'ai confié… »

Drago s'en voulut dès que les mots eurent franchi sa bouche. Pourquoi se montrait-il sympathique tout à coup ? Ce n'était pas lui ça ! Depuis un moment, il avait l'impression d'agir différemment, comme s'il mesurait ses mots de peur de blesser le brun. Il parlait gentiment ! C'était un comble ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé tomber son masque ? Même Potter semblait étonné par ce qu'il venait de dire. Que faire maintenant ? Et dans la panique de son esprit, l'adolescent entendit l'autre répondre :

« Justement, ne t'en plains pas ! Et puis, peut-être que tu finiras par en trouver un meilleur. Mais je pense que tous les secrets ont une importance, sinon ça n'en serait pas.

- Et que feras-tu si je m'en sers contre toi ? continua le garçon en tentant de reprendre son air habituel sans y arriver vraiment. Je pourrais te menacer de le raconter aux professeurs.

- Dans ce cas, je peux très bien répliquer en prévenant les élèves des autres maisons que j'ai vu récemment le grand et illustre Malefoy au bord des larmes parce que son gentil papa était en prison.

- Mouais, c'est très dissuasif… »

Sur ce, voyant que la conversation allait terminer, Harry sauta du rebord pour se retrouver sur le sol ferme de la Tour. Voyant que Malefoy était sur le qui-vive, il assura :

« C'est bon, je n'allais pas sauter. Je me posais juste quelques questions... J'ai bien compris que je devais d'abord accomplir la tâche que l'on m'a confiée avant de... enfin de pouvoir partir quoi... Et puis bizarrement, ce soir, je me sens mieux. »

Après une courte pause, le Gryffondor sembla constater un fait et soupira :

« Pfff, je viens de me rendre compte à quel point je suis ridicule… Dévoiler mes faiblesses à mon ennemi juré… C'est pire que pathétique…

- Et moi, je réalise que j'ai brisé un des préceptes de ma famille… Un Malefoy doit toujours tout garder pour lui et ne se confier à personne. Je ne vaux finalement pas mieux. S'il me voyait, Père me tuerait. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que pour une fois, je m'en fiche. »

Drago se demanda alors pourquoi il avait agi contre les règles de sa famille, celles qu'il suivait depuis tant d'années. Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Potter et le seul moyen d'avoir la réponse avait été d'expliquer lui-même ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais bon sang, pourquoi se montrait-il si curieux tout d'un coup ? N'était-ce pas lui la veille qui osait prétendre qu'il se fichait des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait ? Tout ça, ce n'était pas vrai… En fait, il souhaitait en savoir plus sur ce garçon en face de lui, sur ce qu'il avait vécu… seulement il ne voulait pas paraître intéressé… Encore sa foutue fierté, comme dirait Potter. Et oui, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier comme ça celle-là. Enfin, le fait que l'autre aussi semble curieux à son sujet avait une connotation rassurante. Tiré soudain de sa longue réflexion par la voix de son soi-disant ennemi, l'adolescent s'aperçut soudain que celui-ci l'observait d'une mine clairement amusée.

« Hm, je remarque que lorsqu'on te connaît mieux, tu es quelqu'un d'abordable. Je me demande pourquoi tu te donnes une image pour te forger un respect mais pas une once d'amitié.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'ami Potter, répliqua le blond en reprenant pour de bon son air arrogant. Encore moins si c'est toi… Je m'arrange juste pour me créer des liens avec ceux qui peuvent m'apporter quelque chose. Sinon, je suis très bien tout seul.

- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu es là, avec moi, sur cette Tour. J'aime bien ta définition de la solitude.

- … Ca m'énerve, tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot !

- Ca nous fait un point commun. Bon, allez, je dois partir maintenant. C'est pas que j'aime pas ta présence mais mes chers amis paranos vont finir par lancer tous les professeurs à ma recherche…

- Mouais je vois, je vais y aller moi aussi. »

Aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot après ça. Ils étaient encore étonnés d'avoir pu entretenir une deuxième fois une forme de conversation sans en venir aux mains. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre l'intérêt qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre et ça les déroutait. Peut-être était-ce une forme d'amitié basée sur la confidence et la confiance. C'était une chose nouvelle car en tant que rivaux depuis leur première année, ils ne s'étaient jamais imaginés entretenir un lien de cette sorte. C'était une chose qui devait rester secrète, comme un accord entre eux que personne ne devait connaître. Là-dessus, ils savaient qu'ils étaient d'accord. C'est donc en toute confiance qu'ils partirent chacun en direction de leur dortoir.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre se termine. La complicité entre Harry et Drago commence et chacun va en savoir plus sur l'autre au fur et à mesure. Mais revenons-en au principal problème. Certains doivent se dire que le sujet de l'histoire dérive un peu ou est trop long à se mettre en place. Et bien le prochain chapitre devrait normalement nous révéler un point important sur une certaine personne. Allez, je n'en dis pas plus, vous le découvrirez en le lisant nyark ! Et comme d'habitude, si vous avez des remarques, des encouragements, des plaintes, des questions ou d'autres choses à formuler (voire rien), une petite review fait toujours plaisir : ) 


	6. Une découverte étonnante

Titre : Harry Potter et la tueuse de l'ombre

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, excepté l'intrigue de l'histoire et la tueuse (vous découvrirez son nom en temps voulu)

Couples : Harry/Ginny, Harry/Drago (alors **homophobes**, ouste !) et d'autres

Spoilers : Quelques spoilers du tome 6, pas flagrants et sans importance majeure, que j'ai glissés dans l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry a eu un problème avec Rogue, ce qui l'a poussé à se confier à Malefoy. Désormais, tous deux connaissent un secret précieux de l'autre et cela semble les mener à un début d'amitié...

Rating : M je pense.

Note de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée que ce chapitre arrive si tard ! J'avais beaucoup de devoirs à faire, je suis tombée malade et j'ai eu d'autres petits problèmes ! Enfin, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette longue attente. Sinon, je voulais aussi vous prévenir que j'ai corrigé quelques incohérences dans les trois premiers chapitres. Et dernière petite chose, des gens m'ont prévenue que certaines appellations telles que « le Survivant » ou « le balafré » ne leur plaisait pas. Je les ai donc limitées et, de ce fait, j'ai modifié tout ça dans les anciens chapitres. Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me faire d'autres remarques ! Bisous !

RAR :

**Menlie : **Ouf, tu me rassures. J'avais peur que ce chapitre ne plaise pas !

Lol, heureusement que tu ne t'y attendais pas, sinon je ferais une bien piètre auteur ! C'est vrai que je me suis longtemps demandée comment Harry faisait pour tenir le coup après tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Je pense que dans l'œuvre de JKR, c'est grâce à ses amis qu'il arrive à ne pas tomber. Il est fort devant eux parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'ils s'apitoient sur son sort et ne veut pas leur faire de peine. Et puis grâce à eux, il ne se sent pas si seul. Dans ma fic, j'ai beaucoup insisté sur son sentiment de solitude car je voulais que Harry soit réellement déprimé et sans aucune aide. J'ai fait de lui un adolescent perdu qui ne semble plus rien avoir de précieux dans ce monde. Bien que ses amis soient présents, c'est comme s'il y avait un mur entre eux et Harry. De plus, il n'a pas le choix de son destin et il est harcelé par des cauchemars assez horribles. À cela s'ajoute un sentiment de culpabilité quant à la mort de Sirius. C'est donc normal qu'avec tout le mal qui le ronge, il pense à cette solution simple qu'est le suicide.

Sinon, voilà la suite, et les révélations avec : )

**Ange de Pluton :** Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Lol, alors tu aimes bien Drago maintenant ou toujours pas ? En tout cas, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Lilou : **Merci pour ces beaux compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu en verras plus sur la relation entre Harry et Drago puisque le lien qu'ils entretiennent va peu à peu se resserrer.

Concernant la tentative de suicide de Harry, je pense que si la prophétie doit avoir lieu, il n'a pas vraiment le choix de vivre ou mourir car son destin est déjà tout tracé. J'ai eu l'idée de la magie pour le sauver car c'était un bon moyen d'empêcher le suicide tout en restant crédible (je le voyais mal être découvert à moitié mort à chaque essai par n'importe qui). Et puis, ça montre bien que Harry ne peut pas décider lui-même de son avenir.

Pour tes autres suppositions, tu auras des réponses dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture et encore merci ! J'espère que mon histoire continuera à te plaire !

**Sorakat :** Tu veux la suite ? La voilà : )

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : Une découverte étonnante

Harry n'essayait même plus d'expliquer ses sorties nocturnes pour retrouver Malefoy. Lors des deux semaines qui s'étaient déroulées depuis la rentrée, ils avaient décidé de continuer de se voir et d'en découvrir plus sur l'autre. Le Gryffondor avait d'ailleurs appris beaucoup de choses sur le blond, ses parents et les règles de sa famille ; lui-même avait parlé de sa vie chez les Dursley, son oncle étant aussi insupportable qu'énorme. Puis, les secrets étaient devenus plus précis, plus personnels, comme l'impact qu'avait eu la mort de Sirius sur Harry, les rêves morbides qu'il faisait depuis le début de l'été, son lien avec Voldemort et l'apparition de cette jeune femme dont il n'arrivait pas à connaître l'identité. Pour le Serpentard, il s'agissait principalement de la distance qu'il entretenait avec tout le monde, ne voulant pas accorder une confiance qui risquait à n'importe quel moment d'être brisée ou encore de la manière dont il vivait l'emprisonnement de son père, la déchéance du nom des Malefoy... Et sentant qu'à chaque confidence, le lien entre eux se resserrait, ils en étaient même arrivés à avoir un comportement plus agréable pendant leurs rencontres de nuit. Harry avait été surpris plusieurs fois par la facilité à discuter avec le blond quand celui-ci ne jouait pas l'arrogant ou le fier. C'était malheureusement rare que l'autre s'abaisse devant lui mais l'adolescent trouvait à certaines occasions le bon moyen. Ils étaient donc assez complices, sans doute.

Tous deux n'osaient pourtant pas s'avouer complètement leur bonne entente. Elle était assez récente et donc incertaine, surtout quand ils repensaient au voyage dans le train à la rentrée. En outre, Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait tant augmenté la haine de Malefoy à son égard ce jour-là à part l'arrestation de son père. Le jeune garçon lui avait juste confessé que le véritable responsable de cette colère profonde était quelqu'un d'autre, mais que dans l'impossibilité de l'atteindre, il en avait remis la faute sur son rival, c'est-à-dire lui. Et maintenant, ayant chacun pris conscience des malheurs de l'autre, la haine et la jalousie avaient peu à peu disparu. C'était étrange de s'être détestés cinq années durant pour se réconcilier aussi vite durant la sixième. Néanmoins, ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions sur ce fait. C'était ainsi, point.

Quant à Ron et Hermione, ils avaient beau harceler Harry depuis le début du mois afin de savoir ce qu'il faisait de ses nuits, il avait toujours tenu le silence. Toutefois, il avait fini par s'énerver face à leur pesante détermination. Alors que les deux Gryffondors faisaient de nouveau leur morale du matin sur les dangers qui régnaient autour de lui, le brun leur avait hurlé que s'ils restaient toujours dans son dos en le privant de sa seule liberté, c'était qu'ils ne méritaient plus d'être ses amis. Ils n'avaient rien pu répondre à cette réplique ; ça les avait calmés d'un coup. Ils en étaient même partis en le laissant seul. Bien sûr, l'adolescent savait que ça les avait vexés mais il espérait qu'ils comprendraient un jour… Avec le temps, ce froid qu'il avait jeté disparaîtrait sûrement. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il se forçait à penser…

Du côté de Rogue, celui-ci ne gardait aucun souvenir de la discussion qu'il avait entretenue avec Harry. Il se rappelait seulement avoir parlé des cours d'Occlumancie puis plus rien. Évidemment, le Gryffondor n'avait pas voulu lui avouer ce qui s'était passé malgré les menaces qu'il avait proférées. Il faut dire que ça l'arrangeait beaucoup qu'il ait oublié. Au moins pour cette fois, le destin avait joué en sa faveur. À part que depuis ce refus, l'homme aux cheveux gras s'était montré encore plus ignoble… Heureusement, Harry avait retenu la leçon. Il était resté aussi calme que le marbre lors du cours d'Occlumancie du dernier vendredi soir, mettant de côté la haine qu'il ressentait envers ce personnage. Ainsi, Rogue n'avait pas pu s'introduire dans ses souvenirs avec facilité et encore moins en profondeur. Le professeur de Potions avait d'ailleurs été très étonné des progrès de son élève depuis l'année dernière. C'était une chose à laquelle il ne se s'attendait certainement pas et, de ce fait, il avait même fini par se demander s'il était encore nécessaire que le jeune garçon suive ces cours. Finalement, le directeur le pria, pour plus de sûreté, de continuer de lui enseigner l'Occlumancie jusqu'à fin octobre.

OoOoO

Ce lundi matin, Harry se rendit de nouveau au cours de Hagrid –comme tous les lundis et vendredis. Au moins, ça allait lui changer les idées par rapport à tous les problèmes qu'il avait en ce moment. La semaine d'avant, le demi-géant leur avait présenté la deuxième licorne, celle qui était sortie subitement de la forêt. Elle ne voulait plus quitter Lilian, s'étant toutes deux liées d'amitié, et ce fut ainsi que Hagrid avait décidé de la garder. Il l'avait donc appelée Cathy, disant que c'était le seul nom auquel elle avait bien voulu répondre. Celle-ci était très belle, d'un poil blanc brillant ainsi que de magnifiques yeux d'une couleur bleue mélangée avec une pointe d'argenté. Voilà pourquoi elle était très appréciée des jeunes filles.

En groupe avec les Serpentards, comme toujours, les Gryffondors s'occupaient de Cathy et les autres de Lilian. Tout semblait se passer sans problème quand soudain, il arriva une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait. Cathy refusa que Parvati la touche et faillit même lui envoyer un coup de sabot face à la deuxième tentative de la jeune fille. Effrayée, l'adolescente s'éloigna alors que tous les autres observaient la scène d'un œil étonné. La semaine d'avant, la licorne n'avait pourtant pas agi comme cela. Sa réaction était parfaitement incompréhensible. Mais le pire n'était pas encore arrivé. Après, l'animal se dirigea vers Harry d'un pas tranquille et s'abaissa afin de le laisser monter. Le professeur fut tout aussi surpris que ses élèves devant le fait qui se déroulait, car cette licorne ne semblait pas être différente de celles de la forêt interdite. Elle n'aurait donc pas dû se laisser approcher par les garçons, et au contraire aimer les caresses des filles pures.

« Hagrid… C'est normal ça ? demanda Hermione en voyant que la jument attendait toujours. Je ne crois pas avoir lu de telles réactions chez cette espèce.

- Et bien, logiquement elle ne devrait pas agir ainsi… Je ne comprends pas. Enfin Harry, fais ce qu'elle te demande sinon elle pourrait être vexée.

- Ok… », répondit celui-ci, peu rassuré.

Les Serpentards avaient cessé de s'occuper de Lilian pour assister au spectacle. Harry ne pouvait plus reculer. Il s'approcha donc un peu plus de Cathy, celle-ci étant encore en position baissée. Puis il monta sur son dos blanc qui, à son grand étonnement, était très confortable. Par intuition, l'adolescent s'accrocha à la crinière et il eut bien raison car deux immenses ailes sortirent d'un coup du flanc de la licorne et battirent pour les emmener tous deux haut dans le ciel. Le brun en eut le souffle coupé ! Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça ! Il se souvint alors de sa troisième année, plus précisément une scène similaire avec Buck, et cela lui fit penser inévitablement à Sirius… L'animal le tira soudain de ses pensées noires en piquant vers le sol puis en remontant sur le côté avant de virer sur la droite. Harry se serait presque cru dans les Montagnes Russes et il trouvait ça extrêmement amusant. Finalement, elle se posa avec douceur à l'endroit de son départ et rentra ses ailes devant l'air ébahi de tous les autres élèves. Le demi-géant, dans le même état, balbutiait :

« C'est… c'est impossible… Ce... ce genre-là… Il a disparu depuis des siècles déjà… En trouver une maintenant… Cela ne se peut… »

Harry descendit du dos de Cathy et la caressa gentiment avant de retourner auprès de ses camarades, qui posaient sur lui des yeux emplis d'admiration et d'étonnement. Il aperçut tout de suite Hermione et Ron qui discutaient à l'écart et décida de s'approcher discrètement pour entendre leurs remarques :

« Tu as entendu Hagrid ? Cette espèce n'existe plus depuis longtemps. Imagine que ce soit…

- Oui Hermione… C'est suspect… On devrait prévenir Dumb…

- Oh non, vous n'allez pas jouer les paranos ici… »

Les deux amis se retournèrent et virent Harry. Ils rougirent tous deux devant cette apparition et, pour éviter toute conversation, ils rejoignirent les autres. Le jeune garçon soupira, ils ne lui avaient pas encore pardonné. Se sentant soudain observé, il fit volte-face et son regard s'encra dans celui du blond, qui le détourna en une seconde. Le Gryffondor n'y prêta plus attention et écouta le cours jusqu'à la fin. Hagrid avait profité de Cathy pour expliquer les origines de son espèce, ses particularités et pourquoi elle n'existait plus. On les chassait autrefois notamment pour leur corne, qui possédait un puissant remède contre toutes les formes de poison, mais aussi pour les plumes de leurs ailes, qui avaient la capacité de protéger des mauvais rêves. Les élèves avaient été très intéressés par ce qu'avait dit le demi-géant, même du côté des Serpentards. Cependant, beaucoup se demandaient encore pourquoi c'était Harry qui avait été désigné pour monter sur le dos de la licorne. Lui-même se posait la question avec un grand intérêt. Il repensa donc à la suggestion de ses deux anciens meilleurs amis et décida de la mettre de côté. Après tout, cela pouvait être vrai… surtout que personne ne comprenait par quel miracle une espèce disparue s'était retrouvée là.

OoOoO

Le soir arrivait et Harry s'apprêtait de nouveau à rejoindre Malefoy, comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Cela, personne ne le savait et il ne comptait le dévoiler à quiconque. Hermione et Ron l'observaient du coin de l'œil dans un coin de la Salle Commune alors qu'il sortait sa carte du Maraudeur. C'était les seuls encore debout avec lui. Il murmura la formule au moment où la jeune fille lui demandait courageusement :

« Tu comptes encore passer la nuit dans les couloirs ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? répondit-il d'un ton froid.

- Harry… Si tu ne dors pas, tu vas tomber malade ! tenta de lui faire comprendre Ron. Si on dit ça, c'est parce qu'on s'inquiète…

- Je ne peux pas dormir… Vous ne comprendriez pas de toute façon… Laissez-moi s'il vous plaît… »

Même s'il était content que ses amis se fassent du souci malgré leur dispute, l'adolescent ne voulait pas être dérangé. Il les ignora donc et chercha sur la carte où pouvait bien être le blond à cette heure, lorsque soudain son regard s'arrêta, intrigué et surpris. Il venait de lire un nom bien étrange non loin de la forêt interdite. Harry crut alors que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Puis, quand il entendit le ton timide de Hermione lui demandant ce qu'il avait vu, il rangea la carte dans son pantalon, prit sa cape d'Invisibilité et sortit sans se retourner.

Arrivé dans le couloir, le brun ressortit le parchemin, revit le nom et survola toutes les pièces du château à la recherche du Serpentard. Il l'aperçut enfin près de la Grande Salle, où il n'y avait plus personne maintenant. Il le rejoignit le plus vite possible et le surprit par derrière en tapotant son épaule. Malefoy sursauta avant de se retourner et d'annoncer d'un ton exaspéré :

« Arrête de me faire peur à chaque fois ! Est-ce qu'un jour tu m'expliqueras comment tu arrives à me trouver où que je sois dans Poudlard ?

- Et bien justement, c'est le grand jour ! Tu vois cette carte Malefoy ? C'est celle de Poudlard, révéla-t-il après la lui avoir tendue. Elle me montre tous les noms de ceux qui s'y trouvent. C'est mon père et ses amis qui l'ont créée. Elle m'a beaucoup servi à partir de ma 3ème année.

- Merde, c'est vraiment injuste ! Quand je pense à toutes les règles qu'on peut braver grâce à ça ! Et comment tu fais si jamais quelqu'un d'autre tombe dessus ?

- Il y a une formule. Il suffit de dire « _Méfait accompli_ » en posant le bout de ta baguette dessus et la carte ne devient plus qu'un parchemin vierge. Sinon, pour que les inscriptions apparaissent, tu prononces « _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ ».

- Génial ! s'exclama le jeune garçon, surpris d'une chose aussi utile. Mais pourquoi tu m'en parles maintenant ?

- Ah ! J'étais tellement pris dans mes explications que j'ai failli oublier ! Viens, il faut qu'on prenne un passage pour se rendre devant la forêt interdite !

- Quoi ?! »

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que le Gryffondor le tirait déjà par le bras. Il tenait la carte, cherchant un passage quelconque pour leur permettre de sortir, puis un air satisfait apparut sur son visage. Il entraîna son compagnon dans les couloirs, toujours à vive allure, et enfin ils arrivèrent devant un mur. Tandis que le balafré tâtait la surface grise, le Serpentard reprit son souffle et déclara :

« C'est un cul-de-sac… Trouvons un autre chemin…

- Non, lui répondit Harry avec détermination, il y a un moyen de déplacer ce mur. Il suffit de trouver la bonne pierre. »

Juste après qu'il eut dit ça, sa main appuya sur le mécanisme et la paroi se tourna, libérant un étroit passage. Harry s'engouffra dedans et pria l'autre de se dépêcher de le suivre avant que l'entrée ne se referme, ce qu'il fit après une brève hésitation. Il faisait tellement sombre dans le tunnel que le brun prit sa baguette et murmura un « _Lumos_ » pour qu'ils puissent s'y repérer. Content de lui, il s'avança, espérant que la sortie ne serrait pas trop loin.

Drago, quant à lui, n'aimait pas l'idée d'aller quelque part sans en savoir la raison. Il commença donc à se plaindre avec fermeté :

« Eh oh ! Tu m'expliques maintenant ? J'y comprends rien là ! Pourquoi on va près de la forêt interdite ?

- Tout à l'heure, sur la carte, j'ai vu un nom qui n'était autre que_ Catherine Potter_… »

Il y eut un bref silence avant que le blond ne demanda curieusement :

« Et tu la connais ?

- Non, je ne savais même pas qu'elle existait… et ça m'intrigue… Il n'existe qu'une famille Potter dans le Monde des Sorciers et c'est la mienne. Cette femme a donc un lien avec moi ou mon père. Je pense que je commence à comprendre certaines choses…

- Et moi, à part le fait qu'elle soit peut-être de ta famille, je ne comprends rien d'autre… »

Drago voulait en savoir plus. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être un ignorant alors que Potter semblait découvrir des choses intéressantes. Le pire, c'est que l'autre ne répondait pas et ça l'agaçait. Il savait que le brun attendait qu'il lui demande directement des réponses pour satisfaire sa curiosité et bien que le Serpentard déteste cette idée, s'il les voulait, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour les avoir.

« Allez, explique-moi ! lâcha-t-il enfin.

- Ah, tu te décides. Alors, voilà. Je t'ai déjà raconté mon rêve de cet été. Il y avait une femme qui me connaissait, c'est elle qui doit tuer Dumbledore. Et bien, je crois que Catherine Potter et cette femme ne font qu'une. Ca expliquerait sa brusque apparition ici et aussi ce lien que je sentais entre cette tueuse et moi.

- Quoi ?! Un membre de ta famille serait du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Si tu sais qu'elle est son alliée, pourquoi vas-tu la voir ? Tu aurais dû prévenir les professeurs et rester dans ton dortoir ! Au lieu de ça, tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup ! »

Harry prit très mal cette réaction excessive de la part de Malefoy. Il s'arrêta en plein dans le tunnel, se retourna et mit ses yeux brûlant de colère dans ceux de l'autre, passablement surpris.

« Tu ne comprends pas ?! s'écria-t-il, furieux. Je croyais que je n'avais plus rien ! Et je découvre là tout d'un coup qu'il me reste quelqu'un ! Et puis, si elle me voulait du mal, est-ce qu'elle aurait demandé à Voldemort de ne plus me contrôler ? Si tu as si peur, ne me suis pas ! Va prévenir les professeurs ! Je m'en fiche ! »

Le Survivant tourna de nouveau le dos à Drago, qui se rendit compte qu'il l'avait blessé. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était fautif, mais s'il ne s'excusait pas, l'autre allait bouder toute la nuit. Il répondit donc en espérant que le message passerait :

« Bon… Ok… Ca va… On verra bien… Mais je te préviens que si je meurs à cause de toi, je te le ferai payer en Enfer ! »

Harry eut un faible sourire. Il savait bien que c'était la manière de Malefoy de s'excuser. Il murmura un « Désolé de m'être emporté... » qui rassura son confident et ils sortirent enfin à l'air frais de la nuit. Là, le Gryffondor jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à sa carte : le nom n'avait pas bougé de place. Il était légèrement plus à l'est du passage, vers la cabane de Hagrid. Le blond n'avait pas vraiment l'air enjoué –sans doute avait-il peur de se faire prendre–, mais il ne disait rien. Le jeune garçon se demanda alors pourquoi il l'avait attiré dans cette histoire. L'autre n'était pas concerné et pourtant, Harry avait tenu à ce qu'il vienne. C'était sûrement parce qu'il avait pris l'habitude durant ces deux dernières semaines de lui faire part de beaucoup de choses le concernant. Le Serpentard était devenu en peu de temps celui qui en savait le plus sur le Survivant et ça, personne à Poudlard ne pourrait le soupçonner. Le fait que Malefoy et Potter s'entendent un jour était pour toute l'école une chose qui n'arriverait jamais. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Harry sourit à cette pensée, et cela intrigua son camarade.

« Pourquoi ce sourire ?

- Je pensais à quelque chose de drôle, répondit simplement le brun.

- Tu choisis toujours le bon moment toi…

- Comment crois-tu que les habitants de Poudlard réagiraient s'ils apprenaient qu'on a sympathisé ?

- Tout d'abord, ils n'y croiraient pas. Puis, ils se pinceraient le bras pour savoir s'ils sont en train de rêver et enfin, devant l'acceptation de ce phénomène paranormal, ils mourraient tous subitement d'une attaque cardiaque.

- Voilà, tu résumes plutôt bien.

- Et c'est juste ça que tu trouves amusant ? Pffff… T'es vraiment stupide !

- Je sais. »

Pourtant, Malefoy aussi eut un petit sourire, pas assez longtemps pour qu'on l'aperçoive avec facilité mais Harry l'avait vu. Le blond n'arrivait pas souvent à se séparer de son masque arrogant alors c'était déjà un miracle qu'il exprime quelque chose face à une remarque comme celle-là. Soudain, l'adolescent s'arrêta, surprenant l'autre qui lui rentra dedans.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'exaspération qu'il ne cherchait pas à cacher.

- On y est…

- Oh…, répondit le Serpentard, sa voix prenant un ton soudainement plus curieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu la vois ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne bougeait plus, trop concentré par ce qu'il voyait. À quelques mètres de lui se trouvait Cathy, la deuxième licorne de Hagrid. Son compagnon regarda donc devant lui pour connaître la raison de ce silence et aperçut alors ce pourquoi le balafré ne bougeait pas. Elle était là, couchée sur le sol, et les regardait joyeusement.

Drago ne saisissait pas la pensée qui avait traversé l'esprit de son confident. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire que la licorne soit là ? Pourquoi ce crétin disait-il qu'ils étaient arrivés ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'énerver de ne jamais suivre le raisonnement étrange du brun !

« C'était donc ça ! s'exclama alors celui-ci en tapant dans ses mains. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt ! La même technique que lui… C'est le meilleur moyen d'entrer inaperçu à Poudlard… Et tous ces indices qu'elle m'avait laissés !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda le jeune garçon, mécontent de ne pas comprendre ce à quoi songeait le Gryffondor.

- Un Animagus ! Catherine Potter est un Animagus ! Elle peut se changer en licorne et se fondre ainsi dans la masse ! Cathy n'est autre que Catherine.

- Ca m'en donne mal au crâne toute cette histoire… Donc c'est pour ça qu'elle a agi comme ça cette après-midi... Ok... Bon, tu comptes faire quoi maintenant, Potter ? »

Harry ne donna pas de réponse et s'avança jusqu'à Cathy pour ensuite s'agenouiller et s'installer contre son flanc. Malefoy hésita, puis fit de même. La licorne tourna doucement la tête et poussa un hennissement consentent. Elle fit alors sortir ses ailes pour couvrir les deux garçons. Ainsi, ils n'attraperaient pas froid.

« Merci...

- Si je comprends bien Potter… tu vas dormir ici ? demanda l'autre, perplexe.

- Pas toi ? J'ai plus envie de rentrer au château… Je suis fatigué… Je ne veux pas refaire tout le chemin inverse…

- C'est à croire que tu réfléchis jamais ! s'exclama le blond sur un ton de reproche. Tu sais que si on nous trouve ici demain, nous sommes morts ?

- J'en ai marre de réfléchir… Ca n'a toujours fait que m'apporter de la douleur… Là, je veux juste dormir…

- … Ca m'énerve ! Avec toi, on dirait qu'à chaque fois c'est moi qui ai tort ! Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis un de ces jours ! J'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on découvre que je traîne avec toi !

- Les ennuis, t'as pas besoin de moi pour en avoir je te signale ! répliqua Harry avec une pointe d'ironie. Et si ça t'embête qu'on te voit avec moi, alors pourquoi tu ne me fuis pas tout simplement ?

- Un Malefoy ne fuit jamais ! Et dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui viens me coller tous les soirs où que je sois ? continua le jeune garçon, prenant un ton quelque peu méchant.

- C'est ça, sers-toi des préceptes de ta famille comme excuse ! Il n'empêche que ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger avant que je te _colle tous les soirs _! » rétorqua-t-il en insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

Un silence particulièrement désagréable prit place tandis que les deux ex-ennemis se fixaient, attendant qu'une faiblesse se dévoile. Puis Drago, qui commençait à être fatigué lui aussi, poussa un soupir de résignation et déclara :

« Bon ok, on dort avec _elle_ cette nuit mais ne me refais pas le coup tous les soirs ! »

Harry savait que le Serpentard aurait fini par accepter s'il restait ici. Celui-ci était bien trop peureux pour rentrer la nuit au château sans être accompagné et il ne l'aurait quand même pas laissé seul ici avec _elle_. Ils s'endormirent donc tous deux sous l'aile de Cathy, sûrs que la lueur du soleil les réveillerait à l'aube. Et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius, l'adolescent dormit paisiblement, sans autres rêves que ceux où il volait dans le ciel, tenant la main d'une jeune femme au sourire d'ange.

* * *

Voilà ! Ce chapitre vient de lever légèrement le voile sur certaines questions. Enfin, il y a toujours des mystères, comme l'identité de Catherine Potter ou encore la vérité sur la colère profonde de Drago lors du voyage dans le train. Mais tout finira par être dévoilé petit à petit avec le temps. Justement, le prochain chapitre nous révèle quelques points concernant Drago ! Allez lol, je me tais avant d'en dire trop ! Et comme d'habitude, si vous avez des remarques, des encouragements, des plaintes, des questions ou d'autres choses à formuler (voire rien), une petite review me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir : ) 


	7. La résolution de Malefoy et ses raisons

Titre : Harry Potter et la tueuse de l'ombre

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, excepté l'intrigue de l'histoire et une certaine personne : )

Couples : Harry/Ginny, Harry/Drago (alors **homophobes**, ouste !) et d'autres

Spoilers : Quelques spoilers du tome 6, pas flagrants et sans importance majeure, que j'ai glissés dans l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry a eu un problème avec Rogue, ce qui l'a poussé à se confier à Malefoy. Désormais, tous deux connaissent un secret précieux de l'autre et cela semble les mener à un début d'amitié...

Rating : M je pense.

RAR :

**Ange de Pluton :** Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait vraiment plu ! Moi, je n'arrive jamais à me dire que mon travail est bon, alors tes compliments (et ceux de tous les autres reviewers) me font toujours extrêmement plaisir et me rassurent ! Merci beaucoup !

Ah ! Tu apprécies enfin Drago ! Quelle joie ! Il vaut mieux puisque c'est quand même le deuxième personnage principal lol ! J'espère que ton avis ne changera pas tout au long de l'histoire ! Sur ce, la suite est là, bonne lecture !

**Menlie :** Je m'arrête comme ça parce que... c'était l'endroit le plus pratique pour changer de chapitre lol ! En tout cas, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise toujours autant ! Et ravie d'entendre que tu as aimé le coup de la licorne Animagus héhé ! Concernant Drago, lis ce que j'ai dit à Ange, ça vaut pour toi aussi lol. Bisous !

**Leboutonneuxunijambiste :** Quel pseudo pour le moins étrange... Enfin soit lol ! Merci d'aimer ma fic (et les caractères que j'ai donnés à Rogue et Drago) ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Hermione et Ron, je ne les négligerai pas, même s'ils n'auront pas un rôle aussi important que dans les œuvres de JKR ! Et pour la suite, elle est là et j'espère qu'elle te conviendra ! Je te souhaite une agréable lecture !

**Toshiki :** Merci pour ta review ! Le lien de parenté entre Harry et Catherine Potter ne sera pas dévoilé avant un moment lol. Alors pour te faire patienter, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira !

**Sorakat :** Lol, la voilà la suite ! Et pour les questions que tu poses, réfléchis-y par toi-même nyark ! Bisous !

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 : La résolution de Malefoy et ses raisons

Le lendemain, Harry eut un réveil particulièrement doux, le vent frais caressant son visage avec légèreté. Il ne voulait absolument pas ouvrir les yeux dans l'espoir de retourner dans le magnifique rêve qu'il venait de quitter. Il savait qu'il avait passé une nuit agréable, ce qui lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il y avait vraiment longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé de si bonne humeur, à vrai dire depuis que ses cauchemars le hantaient. Sentant soudain que le Serpentard ne se trouvait pas à côté de lui, le jeune garçon eut un réflexe et ouvrit vivement les yeux. Le soleil s'ancra alors dans ses iris couleur émeraude et il battit rapidement des paupières avant de les refermer sous la douleur que lui infligeait cette forte luminosité. Tant pis, il attendrait encore un peu. Pour l'instant, cela le brûlait trop. Tout à coup, il entendit une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Malefoy. Celui-ci semblait parler tout seul, ce qui attisa la curiosité de Harry. Il essaya donc de se concentrer pour mieux entendre ce que l'autre disait, ce qui n'était pas chose facile puisqu'il venait à peine de se réveiller. Enfin, après quelques secondes d'attention, l'adolescent put parfaitement comprendre les mots que son camarade prononçait.

« … C'est pour cela, Père, que j'ai décidé de ne plus suivre votre trace et de vivre par moi-même. Je ne veux pas devenir comme vous une personne soumise, croupissant dans une misérable prison et ternissant notre nom. Je souhaite rester quelqu'un de fier et de fort, mais surtout de libre. C'est pourquoi, même si vous prenez la décision de me déshériter, je ne regretterai rien. Au moins, je serai moi-même. Signé, votre fils indigne, Drago Lucius Malefoy. »

Un bref silence s'installa, brisé par une voix étrangement robotisée :

« _Verrouillage de message. Si vous souhaitez apporter une modification, prononcez le mot de passe choisi._ »

Intrigué, Harry rouvrit les yeux –désormais habitués à la lumière– et se redressa pour apercevoir à quelques mètres son ex-ennemi assis, tenant un parchemin dans ses mains. Cathy, ayant senti qu'il était réveillé, retira son aile et se mit sur pattes pour se secouer un peu. Le brun en profita alors pour se lever et rejoindre Malefoy.

« Tu écrivais une lettre ? C'est un nouveau système ? lui demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

- Tu écoutais encore… Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? répliqua le blond avec sarcasme. Oui, je compte l'envoyer à mon père. C'est un parchemin que j'ai acheté car je pensais que ce serait plus facile à dire qu'à écrire… Ca va, je suis plutôt content du résultat.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir respecté ta vie privée. Je suis d'un naturel trop curieux… Comment crois-tu que ton père va réagir face à cette_ révolte _?

- Très mal… Enfin, on verra. Mais je m'attends à des représailles quand il arrivera à sortir de prison… parce qu'il va en sortir, j'en suis sûr…

- J'imagine déjà le grand Lucius Malefoy entrer fou de rage dans la Grande Salle ! Ca en serait comique s'il ne paraissait pas aussi effrayant quand il est dans une colère noire !

- Tu me fais peur là… Bon, allez, assez plaisanté ! Pas de temps à perdre, je dois aller à la volière avant que tout le monde ne se lève !

- Et moi, je dois retourner au dortoir avant que mes amis ne soient debout ! »

S'apercevant qu'il était déjà 5h47, ils paniquèrent, pensant qu'ils ne rentreraient jamais à temps au château et que, de ce fait, ils allaient avoir des ennuis. Mais Cathy commença à hennir derrière eux et à taper du sabot afin d'attirer leur attention. Ils la regardèrent sans comprendre, puis la licorne se baissa, les priant de monter sur son dos. Surpris, ils firent ce qu'elle demandait et l'Animagus s'envola en direction de la Tour d'Astronomie, se posant dessus en douceur. Harry la remercia en caressant son encolure et promit de revenir la voir le plus vite possible. Puis ils coururent tous deux dans le château, l'un pour envoyer sa lettre, l'autre pour arriver dans le dortoir avant le réveil de ses compagnons.

OoOoO

Il était 6h30, les élèves se réveillaient peu à peu, Harry faisant naturellement semblant. Ron le regarda avec suspicion, se doutant qu'il n'avait pas dormi ici, mais ne prononça aucun mot, se souvenant encore de la dispute récente avec lui. Après s'être préparés, les Gryffondors se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Le brun sentait les regards exigeants de Ron et de Hermione, qui se demandaient où il avait bien pu aller. Il s'en fichait, il ne dirait rien. S'il leur avouait pour Catherine, ils ne prêteraient même pas attention à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir, ils iraient de suite prévenir le directeur. Et ça, il ne le permettrait pas. Elle n'était pas méchante, sinon Malefoy et lui ne seraient déjà plus de ce monde ou auraient été livrés à Voldemort. Cette pensée envers son confident le poussa à jeter un coup d'œil discret à la table de celui-ci, où il l'aperçut en pleine tentative d'explication avec Blaise Zabini, un garçon bien fait avec un air narquois presque toujours collé au visage. Tendant l'oreille et ralentissant l'allure pour mieux écouter la conversation entre les deux camarades, il crut comprendre que l'autre cherchait à savoir le nom de la fille que Malefoy partait rejoindre tous les soirs. Harry sourit, s'il le savait, le Serpentard en tomberait raide mort. Enfin, il détourna le regard, se dirigea à sa place, s'assit et commença à grignoter une biscotte beurrée avec un peu plus de conviction que d'habitude.

C'était le jour détesté de l'adolescent, celui où il avait le plus de cours avec Rogue. Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait bien, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas cauchemardé la nuit. C'est donc d'une humeur plutôt joyeuse qu'il se rendit au cours de Potions, intriguant au passage les deux Gryffondors inquiets à son sujet. Cela se passa largement mieux qu'à l'accoutumé et il ne fut que plus heureux lorsqu'il constata la mine de son professeur, celui-ci se rendant compte que la potion était réussie. Cette journée s'annonçait vraiment bonne. Ensuite, après un repas de midi où il eut enfin de l'appétit, Harry entreprit de se rendre à son prochain cours. À cet instant, il fut interpellé dans le couloir par Ron, qui le regardait curieusement.

« Harry, où étais-tu donc cette nuit ? On croirait que tu ressors du Paradis ou un truc de ce genre ! Tu es là, l'air enjoué, pour la première fois depuis des mois ! C'est grâce à une fille ? »

Le concerné ne répondit pas, étonné que son meilleur ami lui reparle sans inclure une leçon de morale ou un texte de pur parano. Le roux, s'étant aperçu de la surprise de son compagnon, baissa la tête et se sentit soudain bête de l'aborder comme ça. Puis, il prit son courage à deux mains et murmura :

« Tu sais… nous sommes désolés Harry… Nous étions inquiets pour toi et nous n'avons pas réalisé à quel point c'était pesant… Tu as encore le droit d'être libre… et je comprends que tu ne nous dises pas tout… Tu veux bien nous pardonner ? Hermione et moi, nous allons essayer de ne plus agir aussi brusquement au moindre signe.

- Merci, répondit-il en toute sincérité. Tu ne peux pas savoir le mal que tu viens de m'enlever à cet instant… J'avais peur que vous m'en vouliez encore et j'avoue que j'ai agi un peu méchamment…

- Bien, maintenant qu'on est réconcilié, tu me dis qui c'est ?

- Non, c'est un secret ! rétorqua Harry avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Je finirai par le savoir ! »

Le brun lui assura que non et se mit à courir jusqu'à la salle de cours, suivi de Ron, tous deux riant aux éclats. Hermione, qui s'était mise à l'écart pour ne pas être vue, eut un sourire tendre. Bien cachée, une petite larme coula au coin de son œil. L'adolescente la fit disparaître avant de rejoindre les autres. Le trio revivait enfin, à leur grand soulagement.

OoOoO

Après le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les trois adolescents se baladèrent un peu dans les couloirs, profitant de leur réconciliation. En chemin, ils croisèrent Ginny, qui percuta Harry sans faire exprès. Celui-ci faillit perdre l'équilibre, surpris par le choc, et la rousse sembla enfin se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé. Alors qu'elle bredouillait des excuses tout en baissant lamentablement les yeux, le Gryffondor remarqua une larme tombant à terre. Il demanda alors :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

- N... Non ! Désolée ! »

Et Ginny partit aussi vite qu'elle put, sans donner d'autres explications. Le brun resta un moment sans bouger, intrigué, puis se tourna vers Ron. La question qui lui vint à l'esprit sortit alors de sa bouche, sachant que l'autre devait en connaître la réponse :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Oh, ça... Ca doit encore être une dispute avec Dean. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dès ce soir, elle ira mieux. »

Son ami ne dit rien de plus et la discussion prit un autre tournant. Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser au visage de la jeune fille et à cette larme qu'il avait vue. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réalisa que Ginny avait complètement envahi son esprit. Ca lui était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'année de penser à elle ainsi. Effectivement, l'adolescente était devenue magnifique durant l'été, gagnant en beauté mais aussi en rondeur. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui arrivaient maintenant jusqu'aux seins, ce qui lui apportait une touche de sensualité. Sa poitrine, même dans l'uniforme de Poudlard, la mettait en valeur et lui donnait un côté_ femme mûre_ qui plaisait beaucoup à Harry. Enfin, puisqu'elle avait déjà un petit ami, il n'avait pas à fantasmer dessus... Il se trouvait franchement pathétique dans ces moments-là... Pendant des années, il avait ignoré et refusé l'amour que la rousse lui vouait ; et maintenant qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et avait trouvé son bonheur ailleurs, il se rendait compte de son attirance pour elle... Enfin, il ne fallait pas y songer. Peut-être existait-il dans cette école une autre personne avec qui le Gryffondor était destiné à être. Le temps ferait son travail. Ce fut donc sur cette affirmation qu'il coupa sa longue réflexion et entra dans la conversation animée qu'entretenaient Ron et Hermione, oubliant provisoirement Ginny.

OoOoO

Le soir venu, Harry n'avait toujours pas perdu sa gaieté. Il avait vraiment hâte de repartir voir Catherine. Enfin, pour ne pas paraître suspect aux yeux des autres élèves de sa maison, il travailla ardemment les devoirs de Métamorphose et de Potions qu'il avait reçus le jour même. Quand il eut terminé, tout le monde s'était déjà couché, sauf deux retardataires qui le regardaient en souriant. Le jeune garçon rangea alors ses affaires et sortit sa cape d'Invisibilité ainsi que sa carte du Maraudeur. Il s'apprêtait de nouveau, comme chaque nuit, à quitter la Salle Commune sous les yeux de ses amis. Ron fit un clin d'œil à l'adolescent et ajouta :

« Ne rentre pas trop tard, imagine que quelqu'un d'autre dans notre dortoir voie que tu n'es pas là, tu peux être sûr que ton secret n'en sera plus un.

- Ok, bonne nuit vous deux.

- Sois quand même prudent, lui rappela Hermione.

- Oui, ça ira. Depuis la rentrée, je n'ai eu aucun problème, il n'y a pas de raison que ça change. »

Sur ce, Harry sortit dans le couloir. Il souriait en pensant à la réflexion de ses amis, qui étaient persuadés qu'il avait rendez-vous avec une fille de l'école. Cette idée était assez drôle de son point de vue car l'image de Malefoy habillé en jupe lui venait à l'esprit. Enfin, ce n'était pas lui qui allait donner tort à Ron et Hermione, puisque leur amitié s'était rétablie grâce à cela.

Le brun trouva le Serpentard non loin du passage secret emprunté la nuit précédente. Se faisant surprendre une fois de plus, l'autre répliqua seulement :

« Tu es en retard ! Ca fait dix minutes que je t'attends ! J'ai fini ma ronde depuis un bon moment !

- J'ai eu une discussion avec Hermione et Ron, se justifia naturellement Harry. Désolé.

- Vous vous êtes réconciliés à ce qu'on dit, déclara le blond d'un ton neutre.

- Ouais, ils m'ont promis de moins s'inquiéter. Le pire, c'est qu'ils considèrent que c'est une fille que je vais voir chaque soir à cause de l'air ravi que j'avais aujourd'hui et de mon absentéisme la nuit dernière ! Ron m'a bassiné toute la journée pour que je lui avoue le nom de celle avec qui j'étais cette nuit-là ! Dans un sens, on peut dire que ça m'arrange vraiment.

- De mon côté, c'est pareil. Pansy a poussé des cris hystériques quand elle a appris que je n'avais pas dormi dans mon dortoir et Zabini m'a posé des tonnes de questions indiscrètes.

- Je sais, j'ai eu un petit aperçu ce matin dans la Grande Salle, répondit-il d'un sourire moqueur.

- … Toujours en train d'espionner, Potter ! Quand te débarrasseras-tu de cette sale manie ?

- Jamais, dommage pour toi. Allez viens, j'ai vraiment envie de la revoir. Et apparemment, elle t'a fait autant de bien qu'à moi.

- Tu pousses toujours de grandes conclusions… »

Pourtant, le Serpentard n'avait pas nié, ce qui laissa penser à Harry qu'il avait raison. Ils prirent donc une nouvelle fois le passage afin de retrouver Cathy, alias Catherine Potter. Celle-ci les attendait au même endroit que la veille, couchée sur le sol, avec cet air joyeux qu'elle gardait continuellement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hennissement d'allégresse –sûrement parce qu'elle était rassurée de les voir revenir– avant de les recouvrir de ses ailes douces et protectrices pour qu'ils dorment bien au chaud. Mais cette fois, ils décidèrent de ne pas plonger directement dans le sommeil et entamèrent une petite discussion engagée par Malefoy sur sa famille.

« Mon père a toujours été très noble, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'avais un profond respect envers lui et sa détermination pour préserver la gloire des Sang-Purs. Je savais qu'à ses yeux, j'étais son seul héritier et qu'il voulait absolument faire de moi l'être parfait qu'il était lui-même... S'il n'était pas en prison à l'heure qu'il est, je n'aurais sans doute pas pu devenir ce que je suis vraiment. Restant enfermé dans les principes de son éducation, je n'aurais été finalement que son propre reflet.

- Et tu penses que tu aurais regretté d'être comme ton père plus tard ? demanda le Gryffondor, intéressé.

- Hmm, oui… Car un monde sans le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est un monde où les familles de Sang-Mêlé et les Sang-de-B... euh... les enfants de Moldus sont acceptés… Et avec l'enseignement de mon père, je les ai toujours considérés comme des êtres aussi inférieurs que les elfes de maison… Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu m'adapter à ça…

- Ca veut dire que tu les vois comme des êtres égaux désormais ?

- N'interprète pas les choses à ta manière, Potter ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Seulement, je pourrais essayer de... modifier mon jugement.

- C'est déjà un grand pas pour Malefoy, le Sang-Pur ! se moqua-t-il en exagérant le ton.

- J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu trouves à chaque fois un moyen de me tourner en dérision ? Je te parlais sérieusement ! Pour la peine, tu n'as qu'à continuer tout seul, je me tais ! »

Un grand silence s'installa alors entre les deux garçons blottis contre le flanc de la licorne. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment vexé Malefoy et, par conséquent, il regretta amèrement ses paroles. Il se rappelait que le Serpentard n'aimait pas ce type de plaisanteries. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas demander pardon. C'était une question de dignité, il ne s'abaisserait pas devant celui qui jadis était son rival. Harry fixa donc obstinément l'adolescent, attendant que celui-ci abdique avant lui.

Comme le balafré le regardait avec insistance, Drago préféra détourner la tête. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin pouvait l'énerver des fois ! Il détestait les moments où Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire des remarques de ce genre, sans doute parce qu'elles avaient une part de vérité. Le blond avait toujours vanté la pureté de son sang, traitant les autres comme des moins que rien. De ce fait, il était normal que l'autre insiste sur ce point. Pourtant, le jeune garçon ne voulait pas admettre que son confident avait raison, il s'en sentait vexé. Et même s'il avait parfaitement vu et compris le regard désolé du Gryffondor, Drago ne voulait pas passer l'éponge aussi facilement. Il prit donc la décision de garder le silence et de patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive des excuses. À ce moment, il sentit une main caresser ses cheveux longs et soyeux, puis une voix déclara :

« Allez Malefoy, fais pas la tête ! »

Le concerné choisit de ne pas répondre, ignorant son camarade de plus belle. Cela eut pour effet de l'exaspérer et il grogna :

« Tu veux jouer à ce jeu ? Dans ce cas, moi aussi ! »

Harry savait que son comportement était stupide et qu'il s'était mis dans une mauvaise situation. Seul le bruit du vent claquant sur la végétation massive de la forêt interdite se faisait encore entendre, et le brun n'aimait clairement pas ça. Sachant qu'il était le vrai fautif dans l'histoire, il hésitait de plus en plus à abandonner le combat. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix ; Malefoy était bien trop têtu pour le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Harry poussa alors un soupir résigné et annonça :

« Je m'excuse... T'es content ?

- Ah ben tu vois, quand tu veux. Tu auras quand même mis le temps, Potter.

- Rha, tu sais bien que je déteste faire ça !

- Oui, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai fait tout ce cirque. Au moins, je t'apprends les bonnes manières. Tu devrais m'en remercier.

- Pfff… Bon, ça va ! Dormons maintenant ! répliqua-t-il, l'air boudeur.

- Comme tu veux », finit le Serpentard en souriant.

Bizarre, c'est ainsi qu'on aurait pu qualifier la relation entre Harry et Malefoy. Tantôt ennemis, tantôt complices, ils avaient deux faces. Ils cachaient la seconde aux yeux de tous, cette forme d'amitié qui avait commencé par le partage d'un secret. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, ils finiraient par la dévoiler. En attendant, ces soirs en commun leur en apprenaient plus sur l'autre, leur permettant de voir le côté qu'ils ne pouvaient auparavant même pas déceler. Croyant que leur ennemi avait toujours vécu heureux et l'ayant toujours envié, ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus de la tristesse intérieure de chacun. Désormais, ils se rattrapaient.

« Eh Potter…

- Hmmm ? répondit celui-ci, déjà à moitié endormi.

- J'ai menti…

- Ah ?

- Quand je disais que j'avais décidé de ne pas être Mangemort… En fait, c'était mon rêve d'en devenir un. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tenu à ce que je devienne l'un de ses serviteurs, je l'ai pris comme un honneur. J'étais surexcité… mais Mère était terrifiée. Elle m'a interdit de me faire marquer, elle m'a expliqué que je n'avais que 16 ans, et que je ne pouvais pas comprendre tout ce que cette marque représentait… Elle m'a avoué que si elle avait pu, elle ne serait jamais devenue Mangemort… mais ils avaient peur, Père et Mère… c'est pour ça… »

Un court silence se fit, brisé par le brun, dès lors parfaitement réveillé :

« Et tu as décidé de l'écouter ?

- Ce qui m'a convaincu… c'est ce à quoi j'ai assisté… Mère m'avait caché... elle m'a toujours protégé, contrairement à Père… _Il_ n'a pas apprécié son refus… et l'a torturée… pour qu'elle avoue où j'étais… _Il_ disait que c'était pour punir l'erreur de Père et qu'en refusant, elle mettait sa famille dans une position difficile… Mais Mère n'a rien dit et elle en est devenue folle… Je ne savais plus quoi faire… Je respecte Mère et je déteste ce qu'_Il_ lui a fait. C'est pour ça que je ne deviendrai pas Mangemort ! Je resterai droit et noble, comme elle voulait que son fils soit. Et même si elle ne peut plus s'en rendre compte, je préfère penser qu'un jour, le choix que j'ai fait lui permettra de reprendre ses esprits… C'est grâce à Mère que je suis moi-même… et elle a sacrifié sa raison pour ça…

- Ta mère me rappelle la mienne… Finalement, les mères se ressemblent assez dans le désir qu'elles ont de protéger leurs êtres chers. J'admire ce qu'a fait ta mère… Et je pense que si elle te voyait maintenant, elle serait heureuse et fière de toi. Je crois que tu as gagné en maturité Malefoy. C'est seulement triste qu'il ait fallu un tel événement…

- J'ai encore l'espoir qu'elle se remette… Par contre, j'ai peur pour Père… Pour lui, le fait que je devienne Mangemort réparerait sa faute… celle pour laquelle il a été emprisonné… Mon choix ne va pas lui plaire, je le sais… car il s'inquiète des réactions de son Maître…

- Tu verras bien. Mais si ton père cherche à s'en prendre à toi Malefoy, sache qu'il lui faudra d'abord affronter Poudlard et ses occupants. Tu crois vraiment qu'on le laisserait te faire du mal ?

- Je crois bien que ça rendrait heureux les trois quarts des élèves… Bon, dormons… Je n'aurais pas dû parler de tout ça…

- Mais si, j'ai apprécié. C'était la chose la plus importante que tu m'aies confiée jusqu'à maintenant. Merci.

- … »

Drago ne savait pas en fait pourquoi il avait eu envie de parler de ça. Il savait juste que cela lui avait fait du bien. Lorsque l'on garde un trop grand poids sur soi, il finit par nous détruire… Ainsi, son cœur se sentait apaisé, malgré l'interdit qu'il avait bravé. Si son père savait tous les préceptes qu'il n'avait pas respectés ces derniers temps, il se fâcherait sûrement… Le blond n'osait pas se l'avouer mais il avait peur des réactions de son père… Enfin, le Gryffondor lui avait dit que tout irait bien, il lui faisait donc confiance. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que Potter avait lui-même fait confiance à un vil et fourbe Serpentard. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui confiait des secrets importants. C'était sans doute ce qu'on appelait l'amitié… Quel sentiment étrange... Et ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que le jeune garçon commença à s'endormir, heureux et apaisé, avant qu'une voix ne résonne soudain dans sa tête, annonçant d'un ton dénué de tout sentiment :

« Ca ne durera pas. »

Drago eut un léger frisson, quelque peu affolé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il demanda alors à Potter, comme pour tenter de se convaincre de quelque chose :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Hein ? Mais je n'ai pas parlé ! répliqua le brun, surpris.

- Et tu n'as rien entendu ? continua-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Laisse tomber... Ce n'est rien... »

Son confident parut perplexe mais obéit et sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil tandis que Drago se faisait du souci pour sa santé mentale. Est-ce qu'on lui avait véritablement parlé ou bien n'était-ce qu'une invention de son propre esprit ? Il ne le saurait pas et, pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas y songer. L'adolescent se remit donc à dormir, décidé à ne pas se préoccuper de cet événement.

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre est fini ! Harry sait enfin ce qui a poussé Drago à changer (et vous aussi par la même occasion) ! Pour la suite, je ne vous révèle rien lol, vous le saurez en temps voulu ! Et comme d'habitude, si vous avez des remarques, des encouragements, des plaintes, des questions ou d'autres choses à formuler (voire rien), une petite review me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir : ) 


	8. Deux secrets perdus

Titre : Harry Potter et la tueuse de l'ombre

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, excepté l'intrigue de l'histoire et une certaine personne : )

Couples : Harry/Ginny, Harry/Drago (alors **homophobes**, ouste !) et d'autres

Spoilers : Quelques spoilers du tome 6, pas flagrants et sans importance majeure, que j'ai glissés dans l'histoire.

Résumé : Certains secrets ont une fin… Et c'est ce que Harry va découvrir, à son grand désespoir…

Rating : M je pense.

Note de l'auteur : Coucou ! Je m'excuse de l'arrivée plus que tardive de ce chapitre ! Déjà, mon ordinateur est tombé en panne. Pour le remplacer en attendant la réparation, j'ai eu droit d'utiliser l'ordinateur portable mais ce n'était pas très pratique alors je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose. De plus, j'ai encore eu divers problèmes de santé et trop de travail scolaire. Bref, vous l'aurez attendue mais la suite est enfin là !

Autre note de l'auteur : J'ai appris récemment que les RAR étaient désormais interdites à l'intérieur d'un chapitre. Les auteurs ne peuvent répondre qu'aux gens inscrits sur le site, par mail. Ainsi, une question me vient inévitablement à l'esprit : Et pour les non-inscrits ? Et bien la seule solution que j'entrevois, c'est qu'ils précisent leur adresse, comme ça je pourrai leur fournir une réponse quand même. Pour ceux qui ne le font pas, soit je ferai de courtes RAR en fin de chapitre soit un petit message de remerciement. Voilà, ce sera tout ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 : Deux secrets perdus

Ce petit manège dura environ une vingtaine de jours sans qu'aucun problème ne se manifeste. Durant tout ce temps, les deux garçons étaient allés dormir trois nuits par semaine auprès de Catherine afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Les autres soirs, ils discutaient en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie et rentraient dans leur dortoir aux environs de 2-3h du matin. Ils avaient bien entendu banni le vendredi de ces nuits-là car le samedi, dès l'aube, se déroulaient les entraînements de Quidditch –du moins pour Harry. Étant désormais chacun Capitaine depuis la rentrée et exerçant leurs fonctions depuis la fin du mois de septembre, ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'être en retard ou de paraître moins en forme. En outre, l'équipe de Gryffondor avait bien changé puisque la plupart des joueurs avaient quitté Poudlard l'année précédente. Le Gardien était toujours Ron Weasley, mais les Poursuiveurs étaient maintenant Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell et Demelza Robins –dont les compétences s'étaient révélées remarquables pendant la séance de recrutement. Pour finir, les Batteurs avaient été remplacés par Jimmy Peaks et Ritchie Coote –l'un tapant assez fort, l'autre visant superbement bien. Quand il y pensait, Harry se rendait d'ailleurs compte qu'il avait commencé à prêter attention à la jolie rousse lors du premier entraînement de Quidditch de cette année, la tenue rouge et or augmentant encore plus son charme. Malheureusement, le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas souvent l'observer car son petit ami venait régulièrement la voir et aurait pu s'en apercevoir.

Les plans de sorties des deux adolescents avaient parfaitement marché, ils n'avaient pas été découverts et avaient donc continué. Bien sûr, leurs amis respectifs avaient tenté de découvrir quelle était la mystérieuse fille avec qui ils passaient certaines nuits, sans succès. Cela les faisait d'ailleurs bien rire. Leurs disputes de jour, quant à elles, se produisaient moins fréquemment. Ils jouaient toujours bien le jeu mais en vérité, ils auraient sûrement souhaité que toute cette comédie cesse. Ils auraient voulu pouvoir discuter ensemble sans se cacher, néanmoins cela serait trop dur à avaler pour la plupart des habitants de Poudlard. Ainsi, quand il leur arrivait de se croiser –ce qu'ils évitaient le plus souvent–, ils lançaient leurs sarcasmes habituels, s'insultant ou faisant mine de vouloir se battre.

Cependant, certains secrets ont une fin. Il suffit d'une nuit, une seule, où Dean Thomas, un des camarades de chambre de Harry, se réveilla à 4h du matin après avoir fait un cauchemar. S'apercevant qu'un lit était vide et que c'était celui du Survivant, il poussa un cri de stupéfaction qui réveilla tout le dortoir.

« Eh, qu'est-ce qui te prend Dean ? demanda Ron, à moitié endormi.

- Harry… Il n'est pas là ! Regardez ! »

Le rouquin grogna, sans doute d'énervement. Il avait fallu que ça arrive… Il avait pourtant prévenu son ami d'être prudent. Enfin, il décida de ne rien dire au cas où les autres abandonneraient toute envie de rechercher une signification. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas le cas. Les garçons observaient le lit vide avec une once d'étonnement non feinte. Une conversation débuta alors, chacun s'inquiétant pour le disparu.

« Imaginez qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose…, murmura Neville.

- On devrait prévenir quelqu'un ! Le professeur McGonagall ! proposa Seamus, affolé.

- C'est pas la peine, les gars ! s'écria Ron, voyant que la situation allait se compliquer.

- Hein ? dirent-ils, tous en même temps. Pourquoi ?

- Harry est… avec une fille. Il risque rien, c'est bon. C'est pas la première fois...

- Quoi ?! Mais il aurait pu nous prévenir !

- Hm… Moi-même je ne l'ai découvert que parce que j'avais vu qu'il n'était pas ici. Il ne m'en aurait pas parlé sinon. C'est sa vie privée après tout, ça ne concerne que lui. Ca pourrait vous arriver aussi… Bon, maintenant j'aimerais dormir si ça ne vous gêne pas… »

Tous se recouchèrent donc, les Gryffondors étant soudain curieux de connaître la jolie fille sur laquelle leur compagnon avait craqué. Ils n'en resteraient sûrement pas là et cette certitude inquiéta quelque peu l'adolescent. La nuit se finit ainsi, calme et paisible, cachant la tempête qui se préparait.

OoOoO

Harry retournait au dortoir assez tôt pour ne pas se faire remarquer, comme d'habitude. Malefoy et lui s'étaient quittés quelques minutes auparavant, de nouveau apaisés par la présence de Catherine. Cette nuit était une exception, car en temps normal, ils ne passaient pas la nuit du mardi avec l'Animagus. En vérité, quand le brun avait découvert la veille que la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard –prévue pour le week-end à venir après avoir été mainte et mainte fois repoussée– était annulée, il avait voulu retourner auprès de celle qui l'apaisait tant. Le Serpentard avait bien entendu accepté, lui aussi touché par la nouvelle. Il était évident que rester enfermé au château ne plaisait à personne. Les mesures de sécurité étaient encore plus strictes depuis le début de l'année car il était devenu dangereux de sortir depuis que Voldemort avait refait surface. Le village pouvait être attaqué à n'importe quel moment, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que beaucoup de boutiques avaient fermé.

Harry avait donc l'esprit tranquille, insouciant, sans aucune pensée. Il flottait sur un petit nuage de bonheur, ayant complètement oublié tous les problèmes qui le préoccupaient. Et alors qu'il franchissait la porte de son dortoir, un groupe de garçons se jeta sur lui, le couvrant de questions. Ne comprenant strictement rien à ce qui lui arrivait, il tentait désespérément de se dégager de tous ces gens qui l'étouffaient.

« C'est quoi son nom ? demanda l'un, sautillant comme un excité.

- Elle est de Gryffondor ou d'une autre maison ?

- Elle est jolie ? continua un autre, avec une teinte d'impatience dans la voix.

- Est-ce qu'elle a les cheveux longs ? »

Si Ron n'avait pas éloigné tout ce monde et attiré son ami dans un coin en les empêchant de les déranger, la légende qui faisait de Harry le Survivant n'aurait plus eu lieu d'être. Le rouquin expliqua alors la situation à l'adolescent, celui-ci se tapant le front de frustration. Il n'en voulait pas à Ron, il avait fait ça pour éviter un scandale avec les professeurs en pleine nuit. Mais à ce rythme, l'école entière allait bientôt savoir qu'il n'avait pas dormi là où il aurait dû. Comment réagiraient Dumbledore et les autres professeurs ? Allaient-ils surveiller les couloirs afin de le décourager de partir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire ? Le premier problème, c'était déjà de se débarrasser de ses compagnons de dortoir… En conséquence, il s'habilla et mit fin à sa grande réflexion en rejoignant de nouveau le groupe qui se retenait de se jeter encore sur lui. Peu rassuré par cette attitude de prédateur en suspens, le jeune garçon leur demanda de ne pas l'attendre pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Ils finirent par abandonner en voyant qu'il ne bougerait pas avant leur départ, le laissant enfin seul avec toutes ses questions et ses inquiétudes. Finalement, il n'y trouva aucune solution et finit par aller manger.

Harry se sentit observé lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle. Les nouvelles allaient décidément bien vite ici. Décidé à ne pas se tourner vers un de ces regards emplis de curiosité, il se dirigea vers sa table, l'air de rien. Il entendit alors les messes basses de deux Poufsouffles non loin.

« Tu crois que c'est vrai ? demandait Rose à la dénommée Laura.

- Il sortirait avec une fille ? s'interrogea celle-ci.

- Qui sait ? … Enfin, il n'est pas très discret pour se faire repérer comme ça…

- Arrête, il nous regarde… »

Le brun avait tout entendu et cela le gêna vraiment. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas… Il se sentait honteux, comme un enfant pris sur le fait. Et il savait qu'il y avait d'autres discussions, allant de la table des Serdaigles à celle des Serpentards. Il sentait d'ailleurs les moqueries qu'ils disaient dans son dos. Encore une nouvelle manière de le déstabiliser… Mais le pire, c'était tous ces yeux qui le fixaient… Il n'aimait décidément pas ça… Il avait l'impression d'être retourné dans ses anciennes années, comme s'il n'était qu'un animal de foire…

Enfin, il arriva à sa place, devant subir les regards curieux de ses compagnons de maison. Il décida de jeter un œil, discrètement, à la table des professeurs et découvrit qu'eux aussi le dévisageaient. C'était terminé maintenant, il ne pourrait plus voir Catherine… Que ça l'énervait ! Pourquoi tout s'écroulait d'un coup ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette nuit-là, Dean se réveille ? Pourquoi ses foutus camarades de chambre n'avaient pas pu se taire là-dessus ? Tiens, et pourquoi à cet instant, tous les yeux autour de lui s'étaient chargés de surprise ?

« Harry… Tu… Calme-toi…

- Comment tu veux que je sois calme Ron ?! s'écria le garçon en train de craquer. Tu aimerais qu'on t'observe comme ça toi ?

- On… On devrait sortir un moment… »

Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi son ami avait pris ce ton à moitié effrayé. Soudain, il fixa ses mains et vit les petites flammes bleues qui en sortaient. Pris par l'étonnement, il se redressa brusquement en faisant tomber sa chaise, actionnant plus fortement sa magie. Des verres explosèrent à la table et des élèves se mirent à crier. La panique commençait à l'envahir alors que la plupart des Gryffondors s'étaient levés pour s'éloigner de lui le plus possible.

« Oh non, pas ici… pas maintenant… pas devant tout le monde… »

L'adolescent n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Des images se bousculaient dans sa tête à mesure que les flammes bleues le recouvraient et s'attaquaient même à ceux qui se trouvaient trop proches d'elles. Il ne pouvait pas les arrêter. Sans le vouloir, il cherchait à leur faire payer, à tous. C'était de leur faute… S'ils ne l'avaient pas regardé… Non, ils avaient surtout gâché son seul bonheur… celui de sentir une personne veillant sur lui… sa seule dernière liberté…

Les professeurs finirent par se lever, Dumbledore lui-même semblant s'inquiéter de la tournure des évènements. Puis tout parut subitement flou et lointain. Harry ne suivait plus ce qui se passait autour de lui. _Des voix, des cris, des échos plutôt… Une lumière, vive et aveuglante… Une voix plus forte, celle d'une femme… Un chant beau et apaisant… Un sentiment fort…_

Le brun tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd, évanoui. Personne n'y comprenait plus rien. Les flammes bleutées avaient disparu aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient venues, et les explosions d'objets avaient cessé alors que le responsable s'était soudainement arrêté. Ne le voyant pas bouger, ses deux amis avaient tenté de lui parler, espérant en vain une réponse. C'était comme s'il avait été en transe. Puis, il s'était effondré d'un coup, à la surprise de tout le monde. Drago n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ malgré tout. Il se serait trahi et ce n'était certainement pas le moment. Pourtant, il était inquiet. Deux secrets avaient été dévoilés, et ça ne pouvait que leur attirer des ennuis. Finalement, le Serpentard s'aperçut qu'on emmenait l'autre à l'infirmerie pendant que le directeur remettait la Grande Salle en ordre d'un coup de baguette. Il retourna donc à ses occupations en se promettant de rendre une petite visite au balafré dans la soirée.

OoOoO

Harry se réveilla dans un lit, ses yeux se retrouvant face à un plafond blanc. Il se leva d'un bond, se rappelant les derniers évènements. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait d'une voix qui lui chantait quelque chose... Tout lui avait paru si magnifique après… Il avait dû s'évanouir, sinon il ne serait pas à l'infirmerie… D'un côté, ça le rassura car il ne risquait pas de blesser quelqu'un ici. Mais qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Tout Poudlard savait la vérité… C'en était sans doute fini des nuits en dehors du dortoir… Puis, il réalisa tout à coup quelque chose. Il avait sa carte du Maraudeur et sa cape d'Invisibilité. Avec ces deux objets, lui et Malefoy avaient la possibilité de passer inaperçus dans les couloirs de l'école. Il avait encore un moyen… Soudain, il sentit qu'une personne le poussait gentiment pour le rallonger, le ramenant dans le monde réel.

« Mr Potter, vous voilà enfin réveillé. Ca rassurera sûrement vos deux amis. Je souhaiterais par contre que vous ne bougiez pas, je dois faire un petit examen.

- Ah… Bien Madame Pomfresh… »

Le jeune garçon se tint donc tranquille le temps que l'infirmière fasse son travail. Il se demandait si elle allait le laisser partir après cela. Il fallait qu'il parle avec le blond, au moins pour lui dire qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Il avait hâte de lui expliquer le plan qui fourmillait dans sa tête. Plus il y pensait, plus cela lui semblait réalisable. Le seul problème qui demeurait était l'accord de Malefoy. Serait-il prêt à prendre des risques ? Harry n'en était pas sûr… Enfin, il verrait bien. L'autre l'avait surpris plus d'une fois, il y avait encore de l'espoir.

« Tout a l'air parfaitement normal. Je ne vois aucune séquelle.

- Je peux donc m'en aller ?

- Hmm… Le directeur m'a demandé de vous garder ici cette nuit quoi qu'il arrive, alors je suis désolée mais vous ne quitterez pas ce lit. Vous pouvez cependant recevoir des visites, je n'y verrai aucun inconvénient. Sachez aussi Mr Potter qu'il passera demain matin.

- Ah… »

Harry sentait qu'il allait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec le vieil homme, certainement sur l'étrange phénomène auquel il avait assisté. Et il n'avait pas moyen d'y échapper. Le secret de sa magie allait être révélé… En plus, rester ici jusqu'à demain, quelle misère… Il ne pouvait même pas parler de son idée à Malefoy car celui-ci ne commettrait jamais l'imprudence de venir le voir. Ca laisserait supposer un lien entre eux et c'était trop dangereux pour l'instant. C'était donc vrai de dire que la vie est pleine de surprise… Un jour, tout va pour le mieux et le lendemain, tout s'écroule… Ca lui sapait complètement le moral. Il avait eu pendant ces trois semaines un sentiment de bonheur tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu, mais aussi de l'espoir… Celui-là même qu'il avait perdu lors de la mort de Sirius… celui de survivre à la guerre... Maintenant, cet espoir était sur le point de disparaître, emporté par un vif courant…

OoOoO

Drago s'était montré étrange durant toute l'après-midi. Il était impatient que la journée se termine. Il ne pouvait même pas échapper aux discussions de sa maison à propos du Survivant. Toutes les moqueries qui défilaient de la bouche perfide des Serpentards ne le faisaient plus rire. Oui, l'inquiétude lui avait fait momentanément oublier sa fausse attitude. Mais il n'y avait pas seulement pour le brun qu'il s'inquiétait. L'adolescent savait que Pansy et Zabini pensaient qu'il allait avoir une fille tous les soirs. Et s'ils faisaient le rapprochement ? Cela ferait un nouveau secret qui sauterait. Seulement celui-là, il serait fatal. Il ne fallait pas qu'on sache pour Potter et lui. De quoi il aurait l'air auprès des membres de sa maison si l'on apprenait qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec son ennemi ? Il paraîtrait pathétique et on se moquerait ouvertement de lui. C'était la raison pour laquelle il hésitait à revenir sur sa promesse de le voir ce soir. Il avait toujours une dernière solution, partir comme chaque nuit du dortoir et aller discrètement à l'infirmerie. Il y avait des risques, mais en y repensant c'était encore plus dangereux de rester dans le dortoir, car les deux autres se rendraient vite compte du rapport avec l'incident de ce midi. C'était décidé, il allait rendre visite à Potter cette nuit et non pas dans la soirée. Après tout, prudence est mère de sûreté. Autant faire comme si rien n'avait changé.

« Eh Malefoy ! l'appela soudain une voix masculine.

- Quoi ? rétorqua-t-il, mécontent d'être interrompu dans sa réflexion.

- Ca fait trois fois au moins que j'essaye de te faire revenir sur Terre ! s'exclama Zabini d'un ton agacé. Tu ne m'écoutes jamais, ça finit par être énervant ! Je disais que j'étais inquiet car tu tires une tête bizarre depuis le déjeuner. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Potter qui te met dans cet état ?

- Oh, j'ai juste été surpris par tout ça, répondit plus calmement le blond en reprenant son masque. Je ne m'imaginais pas que ce satané balafré avait autant de pouvoir… Il cachait bien son jeu…

- Ouais mais toi aussi tu es puissant. On a tous reconnu ton talent alors je vois pas pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes comme ça. Je t'assure qu'en duel contre lui, tu l'emporterais haut la main.

- Tu exagères vraiment ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

- Tu sais, Pansy aussi a remarqué que t'étais pas normal aujourd'hui… Faut pas te miner pour ça. En plus, tu devrais être content, on a une nouvelle arme pour énerver cet imbécile !

- Ouais, ok. C'est bon Zabini. »

En réalité, ça n'allait pas du tout. Bon, au moins, il avait la preuve que les deux autres n'avaient aucun soupçon. Mais _énerver_ Potter, ça ne l'enjouait plus comme avant… Enfin, pas _énerver_ dans ce sens-là... Il aimait parfois le mettre sur les nerfs ou encore le forcer à se soumettre d'une certaine manière. Drago adorait se montrer supérieur face au Gryffondor, c'était une habitude qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. De même, il savait que son confident souhaitait garder une place plus importante, devant lui. La compétition entre eux existait toujours mais la haine n'y était plus. Maintenant, le problème était là...

OoOoO

Harry observait distraitement le plafond, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il avait vécu dernièrement. Hermione et Ron étaient passés en fin d'après-midi, le roux s'excusant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pourtant, il n'était pas du tout coupable. Le seul véritable responsable de tous ces évènements, c'était lui-même. Le jeune garçon avait compris qu'il avait pris ça à la légère, n'étant pas assez prudent lors de ses sorties nocturnes. Et c'était aussi sa faute s'il n'avait pas su garder son calme dans la Grande Salle... Il était définitivement bien stupide... Il avait lui-même mis fin à son bonheur... Le brun était déprimé. Tout tournait trop mal dans ce monde. Pourquoi avait-il cru un instant avoir une chance ? Et quelle était déjà son idée tout à l'heure ? La carte et la cape... Ah oui, un mince espoir demeurait. C'était vrai. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier... Soudain, le grincement de la porte de l'infirmerie attira toute l'attention de Harry. Qui pouvait bien venir le voir à cette heure si avancée ?

« Harry ? » murmura la personne qui cherchait à distinguer sa position.

Le Gryffondor crut qu'il allait avoir une attaque. Il avait parfaitement reconnu cette voix. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas dans son dortoir, lui ?

« Je suis là », se décida-t-il finalement à répondre.

La silhouette s'approcha du lit dans lequel était allongé le Survivant. Celui-ci n'était d'humeur à voir personne pour le moment et il essaya de le faire comprendre dans le ton qu'il prit lorsqu'il demanda à l'intrus :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je... Je venais te présenter les excuses de Dean et celles de tout le dortoir... Tu sais, il ne voulait pas alerter tout le monde, il a juste été surpris... Et nous... on a agi stupidement...

- Je sais Seamus. C'est bon, c'est pas grave...

- Mais... Vu comment tu as réagi dans la Grande Salle... J'ai pensé à... enfin cette fille a l'air d'être importante pour toi...

- Oui, elle l'est. Et grâce à la discrétion de mes chers camarades de chambre, je vais avoir du mal à la revoir sans rencontrer un professeur à chaque couloir.

- Je suis désolé...

- T'inquiète, ça va. J'ai toujours un atout de côté. Je ne vous en veux pas. Allez, retourne au dortoir avant qu'ils ne remarquent que tu n'y es pas.

- Ok... Bonne nuit Harry... »

L'Irlandais quitta enfin l'infirmerie, au grand soulagement de Harry. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas mais il se doutait que son compagnon avait des vues sur lui depuis quelques temps –à cause de certains regards un peu trop mateurs–, et il était gêné lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux. L'adolescent avait confiance en Seamus, cependant il préférait éviter un contact plus physique entre eux... Enfin, l'autre n'avait apparemment pas le courage de pousser plus loin et ça l'arrangeait. Il ne se sentait pas du tout attiré par le Gryffondor et il aurait préféré que cette situation ne mette pas leur amitié en péril.

Alors que Harry avait enfin pris la décision de dormir à la vue de l'heure qui défilait, un nouveau grincement de porte se fit entendre. Le jeune garçon sursauta, espérant que l'Irlandais n'était pas revenu. Ce qu'il entendit le rassura alors, car une seule personne de sa connaissance susceptible de lui rendre visite en pleine nuit l'appelait par son nom de famille.

« Potter ? répéta Malefoy, nerveusement. Eh réponds ! »

Harry indiqua sa position, curieux de cette visite si peu attendue. Le Serpentard put alors le rejoindre, toujours aux aguets, et la discussion commença :

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me voir, dit sarcastiquement le brun. Je te manquais ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Si je traîne dans les couloirs à cette heure, c'est pour ne pas donner des soupçons à Pansy et Zabini. Déjà que mon comportement les étonne, si en plus, je change mes habitudes maintenant, ils découvriront ce que je cache. Les Serpentards sont intelligents, pas comme les élèves de ta maison.

- Hm, et si tu viens à l'infirmerie, c'est aussi pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons ? répliqua Harry d'un ton amusé. Parce que dans ce cas, je mets en doute ton intelligence.

- Je m'inquiétais si tu veux tout savoir, avoua l'adolescent d'un ton froid. Mais puisque ma présence semble te gêner, je repars. J'ai des occupations bien plus importantes que toi. »

Drago mit alors ses paroles à exécution. Il avait pris des risques en venant ici, et voilà comment l'autre le remerciait. C'était la dernière fois qu'il se ferait du souci pour ce crétin de Potter ! C'était décidé ! Alors qu'il tenait fermement la poignée de la porte pour sortir, le blond entendit une expression tellement rare de la part de son compagnon que cela le paralysa net. Avait-il bien entendu ? Peut-être son esprit lui jouait-il des tours ! Le Survivant n'avait jamais capitulé comme ça !

« Tu... tu peux répéter Potter ?

- Je m'excuse alors reste.

- Tu... tu t'exc...

- Tu comptes me le faire redire toute la nuit ? Je sais, je suis moins têtu que d'ordinaire mais je dois te parler d'un plan important...

- Hm, ben vas-y racontes ! » s'exclama Drago, plus qu'intéressé.

Il rejoignit de nouveau son confident, attendant patiemment ses explications. Il se doutait que le plan concernait un moyen de voir Catherine sans se faire prendre. Mais était-ce une bonne idée ? Peut-être bien. C'est ce qui le décida à écouter de son oreille la plus attentive le projet de ce cher Potter.

* * *

Voilà ! Les choses se mettent à bouger et de nouvelles interrogations sont soulevées ! De quoi Dumbledore va-t-il discuter avec Harry ? Comment les élèves de Poudlard réagiront-ils face au pouvoir effrayant qui leur a été montré ? La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard aura-t-elle lieu un jour ? Harry va-t-il être célibataire encore longtemps ? Et Drago ? Quel plan Harry a-t-il échafaudé pour avoir encore la possibilité de voir Catherine ? Certaines réponses vous seront données lors du prochain chapitre (mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous révéler lesquelles) !

Aussi, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Comme d'habitude, si vous avez des remarques, des encouragements, des plaintes, des questions ou d'autres choses à formuler (voire rien), une petite review me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir : )

RAR pour ceux dont je n'ai pas l'adresse :

**Farfalina :** Merci pour tous tes compliments ! J'adore également Drago car c'est un personnage énigmatique ! Il paraît froid et cruel, mais je sens qu'en vérité, il est très émotif à l'intérieur.

Tu as parfaitement compris pour Harry et Ginny, mais je ne t'expliquerai pas en quelles circonstances cela se fera. Tu le découvriras par toi-même : )

Concernant Catherine, je suis étonnée que tu me poses cette question. Tu es la seule à t'intéresser de près à ce fait. Enfin, cela me semble logique alors je vais te répondre. Effectivement, elle entend tout ce qu'ils disent. Sur ce, à très bientôt j'espère !

**Le boutonneux unijambiste : **Merci ! Ca me rassure ! Bisous !


	9. Nouvelle dispute entre Harry et Rogue

Titre : Harry Potter et la tueuse de l'ombre

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, excepté l'intrigue de l'histoire et une certaine personne : )

Couples : Harry/Ginny, Harry/Drago (alors **homophobes**, ouste !) et d'autres

Spoilers : Quelques spoilers du tome 6, pas flagrants et sans importance majeure, que j'ai glissés dans l'histoire.

Résumé : L'entretien avec Dumbledore tant redouté par Harry arrive au matin... Qu'en découlera-t-il ? L'adolescent arrivera-t-il à mettre son plan à exécution ?

Rating : M je pense.

Note de l'auteur : Coucou ! Ca faisait longtemps, très longtemps même ! Enfin, pour expliquer ce retard conséquent, je dirai simplement que mes problèmes étaient assez préoccupants et que j'ai également subi une sorte de démotivation pour écrire mes fics. Mais maintenant, je pense m'y remettre. Je tiens quand même à préciser que j'aurai beaucoup de choses à faire pendant les vacances et que je ne posterai donc pas les chapitres très rapidement. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 : Nouvelle dispute entre Harry et Rogue

Drago retourna dans son dortoir, la tête prise de multiples questions concernant l'idée de Potter. Il avait peur, en fait. Tout ce que son camarade lui avait raconté semblait bien pensé, mais le plan en soi était dangereux. Et le blond, ayant maintenant donné son accord à l'autre, savait qu'il était trop tard pour reculer. Un Malefoy ne fuit jamais... Voilà un précepte de famille qu'il aimerait briser à cet instant. Comment Potter pouvait-il songer à des trucs pareils ? Il était fou... ou plutôt suicidaire ! Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Mais était-ce une raison pour l'entraîner là-dedans ? Enfin, il saurait dès ce soir si l'idée était bonne ou non. Une chance sur deux... C'était bien peu quand cela concernait les chances d'y rester... Pourquoi Potter avait-il tant confiance en son projet ? Avait-il conscience des dangers qu'ils allaient prendre cette fois-là ? Certainement pas...

Après avoir ouvert le passage menant à la Salle Commune des Serpentards, Drago se dirigea tranquillement à l'intérieur de celle-ci et tomba nez à nez avec Pansy, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Prenant un air froid et distant, il lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ?

- J'attendais que tu rentres pour te parler. Je ne sais pas si Blaise en a déjà discuté avec toi mais... nous t'avons trouvé un peu préoccupé cette après-midi et...

- Laisse tomber ! la coupa violemment l'adolescent. Oui, j'en ai parlé à Zabini et de toute manière, je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre ! Depuis quand suis-je forcé de me confier à vous ?

- Ne sommes-nous pas tes am...

- Non ! Que ce soit bien clair Pansy ! Zabini et toi, je vous considère ni plus ni moins comme des alliés importants ! Et l'amitié, la confiance et toutes ces choses-là n'ont rien à faire ici ! Je vous dis ce que je veux vous dire, point ! Maintenant, si tu as bien compris, tu peux retourner te coucher et me foutre enfin la paix. »

Ses paroles durent blesser la jeune fille car elle partit sans un mot de plus, excepté un grognement. Tant mieux, au moins le message était passé. Drago ne voulait pas d'amis. Il avait déjà assez de Potter. Et pourquoi l'avait-il accepté celui-là ? À cause de sa sincérité ? Pff, c'était tellement risible. Parfois, le Serpentard en venait à se demander comment il en était arrivé là. Voilà un mois et une semaine qu'il discutait tranquillement tous les soirs avec le brun sans aucune dispute ni tuerie. Cela tenait vraiment du miracle... En tout cas, il n'avait plus à s'en faire pour Pansy, elle devrait l'ignorer un moment. Drago avait agi méchamment mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il montrait trop son attachement envers d'autres personnes, il changerait. Les élèves ne verraient plus en lui ce Prince de glace dont il avait voulu prendre l'image. Il se sentit soudain bête de ne penser qu'aux apparences, seulement on l'avait élevé ainsi et il savait qu'il aurait du mal à se débarrasser de ses anciens repères. Peut-être cela n'arriverait-il jamais... Il ne se sentait pas prêt à s'ouvrir aux autres et à partager une entière confiance envers Pansy et Zabini. Pourtant, ils semblaient si sincères que le blond hésitait souvent à parler de ses problèmes avec eux. Et il espérait secrètement pouvoir un jour leur avouer qu'ils étaient plus que des alliés pour lui...

OoOoO

Le matin arriva trop vite aux yeux de Harry, qui n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller nerveusement dans le lit, sachant que le directeur ne tarderait pas à entrer dans l'infirmerie. Et il avait bien raison, car 10 minutes d'angoisse plus tard, Dumbledore arriva dans la pièce. Il semblait serein, détendu, lançant un sourire agréable au jeune garçon lorsqu'il fut devant lui. Cela ne rassura pas pour autant le Gryffondor, qui se doutait qu'ils n'allaient pas discuter de la pluie et du beau temps...

« Je crois que tu connais la raison de ma visite, Harry.

- Je pense aussi professeur. Vous souhaitez sûrement avoir des explications concernant le phénomène d'hier.

- Entre autre oui. Dis-moi, depuis quand ta magie a-t-elle atteint ce degré que tu ne contrôles pas ? »

Le brun hésita un court moment. Il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler mais il n'avait pas le choix. Cela ne servait plus à rien de dissimuler ce qu'il savait à propos de sa magie puisque ce secret n'en était plus un. Il commença donc les explications, bien que le nœud qui avait commencé à se former dans sa gorge le gênait terriblement :

« Ca a commencé après la mort de Sirius... et que vous m'ayez annoncé la prophétie... Au début des vacances d'été, j'ai senti un pouvoir que je n'avais jamais remarqué. Il était en moi, mais je ne le contrôlais pas. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Et à partir de ce moment, quand je perds mon calme, ma magie s'actionne d'elle-même et des flammes m'entourent. Parfois, la couleur change, en fonction de mon humeur... Quand je suis effrayé ou perdu, elles sont plutôt rouges et si je suis énervé, elles deviennent bleues... »

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta pour observer Dumbledore. Celui-ci semblait très attentif, et Harry put également déceler dans son regard l'intensité d'une grande réflexion. Sans doute cherchait-il les raisons de cette poussée d'énergie magique.

« Harry, tu es bien conscient que ce pouvoir pourrait t'aider dans ton combat contre Voldemort, lui fit alors remarquer le vieil homme. Si tu m'en avais parlé plus tôt, j'aurais pu prévoir une sorte d'entraînement qui t'aurait permis de mieux contrôler cette magie qui t'échappe.

- Je sais mais… je n'étais pas rassuré... Je ne savais pas comment expliquer ce qui m'arrivait... Je pense que je vous en aurais parlé lors des cours que vous comptiez me donner à partir de mi-novembre. Je ne me sentais pas encore prêt...

- Bien, dans ce cas, j'étudierai tout ça. En attendant, essaye de rester calme pour éviter que l'école ne prenne la fuite dès que tu fais une apparition.

- Oui professeur. Je ferai attention.

- Puisque nous en avons fini avec ce problème, j'aimerais maintenant te poser d'autres questions, auxquelles tu n'es pas forcé de répondre en détails. »

Harry sentit ce sur quoi allait tourner la conversation. Il pensa dès cet instant à ses absences aux dortoirs et ses rentrées tardives. Il n'échapperait pas à cet interrogatoire mais il n'allait certainement pas révéler le secret entre Malefoy, lui et Catherine. Le Gryffondor allait partiellement cacher la vérité et il s'en voulait déjà. Cependant, il ne reviendrait pas sur son choix.

« Pour commencer, où étais-tu lorsque tes compagnons de dortoir se sont réveillés en s'apercevant de ton absence ? demanda le directeur en observant les réactions que pourrait avoir son protégé.

- J'étais avec une personne chère à mes yeux, et je ne souhaite pas révéler son nom ni l'endroit où nous nous trouvions pour des raisons personnelles.

- Bien. Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre avec vous ?

- Non, mentit Harry en tentant de rester le plus stoïque possible. J'étais seul avec elle.

- Es-tu, à un moment donné, sorti de l'enceinte du château ?

- Quelques fois oui. Nous aimons profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit, argumenta l'adolescent.

- Ca ira, je me contenterai de cela. Harry, sache que je ne t'interdis pas de quitter ton dortoir seulement il faut que tu restes prudent avec les dangers qui te guettent...

- Oui professeur. Je comprends.

- Bon, malheureusement le travail m'attend. Si tu te sens fatigué, tu peux rester ici pour la matinée. Sinon, vas donc rejoindre tes camarades en cours. Sur ce, au revoir Harry. »

Quand il vit Dumbledore partir en refermant la porte de l'infirmerie, le brun soupira. Ca s'était mieux passé qu'il ne le croyait. Le vieil homme n'avait pas été bien curieux et n'avait pas insisté sur certains points. Peut-être avait-il simplement vu que Harry lui mentait... Dans ce cas, le Gryffondor pouvait être certain que désormais, le château serait sous grande surveillance. Enfin, cela ne devrait pas être gênant pour accomplir son idée. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle allait marcher. Il le saurait ce soir. Oui, ce soir...

OoOoO

Hermione et Ron poussèrent une exclamation lorsque Harry les rejoignit devant la salle des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils se jetèrent presque sur lui, Hermione ne cessant pas de lui demander comment il allait. Quand ils furent enfin persuadés que le garçon n'avait rien, ils le questionnèrent sur ces mystérieuses flammes qui s'étaient échappées de lui la veille. Il eut tout juste le temps de leur promettre d'en parler plus tard qu'une voix s'éleva à leur droite, moqueuse et mauvaise :

« Faites attention, le petit pote Potter pourrait vous enflammer sans faire exprès. Il est tellement doué quand il s'agit de créer des catastrophes.

- Je plains le pauvre Weaslaid, continua Malefoy après Théodore Nott. Il va se retrouver défiguré par Potter avant la fin de l'année. Enfin, comme ça, il pourra toujours demander des dommages pour nourrir sa famille.

- Je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui devrais t'inquiéter la fouine ! rétorqua le roux, contrarié. Il paraît que les accidents arrivent lorsque Harry est énervé ! Et nous connaissons tous ton talent inné pour le mettre à bout ! »

Le principal intéressé ne se mêla pas à la dispute habituelle des Serpentards et des Gryffondors. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que ses amis puissent le fuir par peur de ce qui s'était produit la veille. Il savait qu'ils ne le feraient pas, pourtant l'adolescent avait quand même de la peine dans l'idée d'effrayer les autres élèves. Cela dit, il pourrait en profiter pour se venger de tous ces abrutis... C'est à ce moment qu'il entra enfin une réplique dans tout le tintamarre qui régnait à son sujet.

« Il paraît que cuite à point, la viande de serpent est délicieuse... »

Le groupe visé eut un frisson qui rendit victorieux les Gryffondors. Cependant, en quelques secondes, un sourire prit place sur chaque visage adverse. Harry sut alors ce qu'ils avaient vu ou plutôt qui. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il arrive au mauvais moment celui-là ? Sans doute était-il programmé pour gâcher sa vie... C'est ainsi que, avec un rictus haineux qui fit sursauter quelques personnes, le brun attendit la remarque du professeur –qui en profiterait évidemment pour enlever des points à sa maison en rejetant de nouveau la faute sur lui.

« Tss Tss. Mr Potter, je vous prierai d'éviter de menacer vos camarades ainsi. Cela pourrait vous valoir plus cher que vous ne le croyez. Mais puisque je suis de bonne humeur, je ne ferai qu'enlever 30 points à Gryffondor. Essayez de retenir la leçon pour une fois. »

Le concerné se tourna face à l'homme, le regardant toujours avec cette même aversion depuis la rentrée. L'épisode du premier cours d'Occlumancie ne le hantait plus car il savait que Rogue ne s'en souviendrait pas. Depuis cette certitude, il n'avait cessé de le haïr encore plus, sûrement pour rejeter toutes les pressions qu'il emmagasinait, Malefoy n'étant plus dans la liste de ses ennemis. Et aujourd'hui, il avait trop de choses à évacuer pour laisser passer l'occasion de répondre à son professeur. Il répliqua donc :

« Je suis tellement ému par votre magnanimité que mon cœur en est tout retourné. Ah, ou peut-être est-ce simplement que le fait de voir vos cheveux si gras me fait horreur. Ou encore votre énorme nez crochu...

- Taisez-vous ou je me verrai obligé de vous mettre une retenue !

- Tout compte fait, continua le balafré qui avait toujours un air menaçant, je crois que c'est simplement vous qui me donnez la nausée.

- Il suffit ! Vous aurez deux heures de retenue, petit impertinent ! Et si vous continuez, je vous emmène de suite chez le directeur ! On verra ce qu'il pense de votre comportement !

- Oh, mais je l'ai vu il y a à peine quelques minutes. Il est très occupé, vous savez. À mon avis, il va surtout penser que vous le dérangez pour des broutilles sans intérêt. Enfin, nous avons assez perdu de temps professeur. Vous rendez-vous compte que cette matière est la plus importante cette année ? demanda le l'adolescent en prenant un air faussement innocent. Vous faites perdre un temps bien précieux à vos élèves avec vos vieilles rancunes. Je n'arrive pas à croire cela. »

Harry sentit soudain une vive douleur à sa joue gauche, là où la main de Rogue venait de le frapper. Il tomba à terre à cause du choc, provoquant l'hilarité de certains Serpentards et l'étonnement chez tous les autres. Le brun ne poussa pourtant aucune plainte car il savait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle il s'était tant énervé. Il se rappelait juste n'avoir pas résisté à l'idée de se venger sur Rogue parce qu'il en avait marre... Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit-là... D'habitude, la nuit du mercredi au jeudi se passait en compagnie de Catherine car cela apaisait le jeune garçon et lui permettait de rester calme au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cette fois, il avait dormi seul à l'infirmerie, redoutant sa discussion du lendemain avec Dumbledore et déprimé que toute l'école ait découvert son secret. De plus, on en profitait maintenant pour se moquer de lui et de sa magie incontrôlée... Rogue avait juste été la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il n'était pas complètement fautif, il avait agi comme d'habitude. C'était donc Harry qui était en tort...

« Excusez mon comportement, _Monsieur_, murmura-t-il tout en se frottant la joue.

- Comment ? demanda le professeur de Potions, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

- Il s'est excusé ! s'exclama Hermione d'un ton colérique. Et vous devriez faire de même, professeur ! Il est interdit de frapper un élève, même si celui-ci vous a insulté.

- Miss Granger, il me semble que ma question ne s'adressait pas à vous. Et je me passerai également de votre avis. Mr Potter, je vous enlève vos deux heures de retenue, mais à la prochaine injure que vous formulerez, je n'hésiterai pas à les remettre. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui _Monsieur_, répondit simplement le concerné en se relevant.

- Bien, le cours va donc pouvoir commencer. Que chacun prenne place ! »

OoOoO

« Harry ! C'était vraiment formidable ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ! T'as été génial !

- Ron ! s'écria Hermione alors que le trio arrivait devant la Grande Salle. Combien de fois je vais devoir te rappeler qu'en le complimentant, tu l'encourages à refaire une telle chose !

- Hermione, répliqua calmement le brun, j'ai bien compris que j'étais en faute. Et même si Ron trouve que mes répliques étaient fantastiques, je peux t'assurer que la douleur que je ressens à la joue le contredit beaucoup.

- Il n'avait pas le droit de te donner une baffe ! s'exclama son ami en s'énervant alors qu'il se rappelait l'évènement. Tu devrais te plaindre à Dumbledore, comme ça il aurait une sanction et il serait peut-être même renvoyé !

- Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité Ron ! rétorqua la jeune fille sur le même ton. Dans ce cas, Harry pourrait l'être aussi pour avoir manqué de respect à un professeur et l'avoir insulté. Et si Rogue n'était plus là, qui pourrait nous faire cours ?

- Tu ne songes qu'aux cours ma parole ! Il l'a frappé ! Qu'il assume !

- Il a déjà enlevé la punition de Harry ! continua-t-elle, exaspérée. C'est sa façon de regretter son geste !

- Mais arrête de le défendre !

- Je ne le défends pas Ron ! Je t'explique simplement que l'affaire est close ! De plus, si Rogue a agi ainsi, c'est certainement sur le coup de la fatigue ! T'es-tu déjà posé la question de savoir à quel point il est difficile d'enseigner deux matières à la totalité des élèves de Poudlard ? Déjà qu'en temps normal, un professeur n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour lui alors imagine-toi sa situation ! C'est absolument invivable ! Même avec d'excellents moyens et des potions revigorantes, il doit beaucoup en pâtir !

- Tu vois que tu es de son côté ! Tu lui cherches des excuses ! »

Harry soupira. Les disputes entre ces deux-là pouvaient durer longtemps et ça l'embêtait. Il n'avait même pas envie de s'en mêler cette fois. Il ouvrit donc les portes de la Grande Salle et partit rejoindre la table des Gryffondors sans vérifier si ses amis le suivaient. De toute manière, il était facile de les repérer à leurs cris retentissants. Et l'adolescent se maudit intérieurement lorsqu'il comprit que Ron et Hermione étaient juste derrière lui. Voilà, maintenant tout le monde regardait dans leur direction, les Serpentards avec des regards amusés, les Gryffondors une lueur intéressée, les deux autres maisons des yeux interrogateurs. Le jeune garçon posa une main sur son front, signe qu'il était agacé. Il s'assit ensuite à sa place et attendit patiemment que les deux autres s'aperçoivent de ce qui se passait dans la pièce. L'air gêné, Ron se stoppa net en pleine phrase et s'installa, le visage rouge tomate. Hermione eut à peu près la même réaction, se traitant d'imbécile et lançant un regard dur au rouquin, lui faisant savoir que c'était sa faute s'ils s'étaient fait remarquer. Les conversations reprirent donc et le repas se passa plutôt bien, Harry dérivant toujours sur autre chose que son histoire avec Rogue.

OoOoO

La soirée était bien entamée. Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans la Salle Commune et discutaient tranquillement devant une partie d'échecs version sorciers entre les deux garçons. Le rouquin menait bien sûr la partie, comme toujours, mais son adversaire ne se décourageait pas. La jeune fille, quant à elle, les regardait tout en tentant de convaincre Harry de rester ici cette nuit.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de sortir ce soir... Les professeurs doivent surveiller la totalité du château... Ils ne peuvent pas te perdre de vue.

- Oui tu as raison mais j'ai tout prévu, t'inquiète pas. Avec ma cape d'Invisibilité et ma carte du Maraudeur, je pourrai échapper à n'importe qui. Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?

- Et tu n'as pas peur des réactions que pourraient avoir les garçons de 6ème année lorsqu'ils verront qu'aujourd'hui non plus, tu ne seras pas dans le dortoir ? demanda Ron tandis qu'il avançait son cavalier dans le but de prendre un pion adverse.

- Bah, ils ont découvert mon secret alors ça n'a plus d'importance, répondit le concerné d'un ton très calme. Allez, ne vous en faites pas. »

Ce fut ainsi qu'il réussit à les convaincre une nouvelle fois de le laisser partir. Harry savait que depuis leur dernière dispute, ses amis n'osaient pas trop le couver. Il avait besoin d'être libre, ils le comprenaient bien. Ainsi, après leur longue partie d'échecs gagnée par Ron, le jeune garçon prit le nécessaire et passa par l'ouverture du tableau, sans omettre de souhaiter une bonne nuit aux deux Gryffondors.

Le brun se retrouva dans le couloir avec sur lui sa cape d'Invisibilité. Il avait eu raison de la mettre avant de sortir car à peine quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur McGonagall traversa le couloir d'un œil très attentif. Harry retint sa respiration pour ne pas que la vieille femme décèle sa présence, puis il relâcha son souffle lorsqu'il la vit disparaître au détour du couloir. Il prit alors sa carte, prononça la formule et observa les alentours. Malefoy était caché dans une salle d'étude et personne ne semblait se trouver près de lui. Entre eux se trouvaient de multiples couloirs et intersections, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. En dix minutes, il l'aurait rejoint. Le problème, c'était que sur le chemin se trouvaient trois obstacles vivants : les professeurs Chourave, Flitwick et surtout Rogue... L'adolescent réfléchit puis décida que seul le professeur de Potions pouvait s'avérer dangereux car il savait que Harry possédait une cape d'Invisibilité. Il longea donc les couloirs, allant à la rencontre du professeur de Botanique sans pour autant ressentir la moindre crainte. Il la croisa dans le couloir sans qu'elle réagisse et continua son chemin, tout sourire. Après avoir fait de même pour Flitwick, il changea de direction, ce qui le fit arriver dans la salle d'étude avec quelques minutes de retard.

Malefoy était là, agitant nerveusement ses mains après avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il se leva de la chaise où il s'était installé et demanda avec une certaine froideur qui montrait sa prudence :

« C'est toi Potter ?

- Qui croyais-tu que c'était ? demanda le Gryffondor, l'air amusé. Le professeur Rogue ?

- Il traîne dans le coin je te signale ! Ah, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de suivre ton plan débile ! Bon, enlève ta foutue cape, j'en ai marre de ne pas savoir où tu es !

- Parle moins fort si tu ne veux pas qu'on nous entende, chuchota une voix tout près de son oreille.

- Quand est-ce que...

- Shhh, tais-toi. Rogue n'est pas loin, effectivement. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il nous surprenne maintenant. Allez, on va pouvoir partir. »

Sans attendre, Harry recouvrit le blond de la cape et ils se retrouvèrent presque collés l'un à l'autre, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le Serpentard. Heureusement pour lui, le balafré n'avait rien vu de son embarras. Ils partirent ensuite en direction de la Tour d'Astronomie d'un pas lent et attentif afin de passer inaperçu devant les surveillants de l'école. Ils allaient bientôt pouvoir réaliser le plan insensé qui avait germé dans la tête du Survivant.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre est fini. Je laisse le suspense quant au plan de Harry pour continuer à voir Catherine. C'est à vous de deviner ! Quoique, je ne sais pas si vous y arriveriez. Mais vous pouvez toujours essayer ! Pour cela, c'est simple, vous cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche et vous écrivez votre proposition. Je suis curieuse de savoir à quoi vous pensez ! (Et si vous ne voulez pas participer, cela ne vous empêche pas d'écrire un petit quelque chose. C'est toujours encourageant de constater que ce qu'on écrit plaît aux autres. Ainsi, vous prenez part à la sauvegarde des auteurs déprimés qui pensent que leur fic est nulle.) Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter lol. J'essaierai de poster la suite dès que possible. À la prochaine !

RAR pour ceux dont je n'ai pas l'adresse :

**Sorakat :** Kikoo toi ! Mais nan, je n'ai pas mis tant de gays que ça (Suis-je crédible ?) ! Enfin, c'est pour la bonne cause tout ça ! Chaque personne fait partie d'un tout et a un rôle capital à jouer ! Et puis, sois rassurée, il n'y aura pas que des gays dans ma fic. Allez, bisous : )

**Jojo la biscotte : **Salut ! Contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic ! Pour le nombre de chapitres, je voulais en faire une cinquantaine mais bon, ça peut toujours changer d'ici là.


	10. Le grand frisson

Titre : Harry Potter et la tueuse de l'ombre

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, excepté l'intrigue de l'histoire et une certaine personne : )

Couples : Harry/Ginny, Harry/Drago (alors **homophobes**, ouste !) et d'autres

Spoilers : Quelques spoilers du tome 6, pas flagrants et sans importance majeure, que j'ai glissés dans l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry et Drago poursuivent le plan. Arriveront-ils sans encombre auprès de Catherine ?

Rating : M je pense.

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Cela faisait un très long moment que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre… Je suis vraiment désolée et je souhaite quand même à ceux qui me lisent toujours une agréable lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 10 : Le grand frisson

Les deux adolescents mirent un temps fou avant d'atteindre la dernière marche de la Tour d'Astronomie. Harry avait refusé d'enlever la cape d'Invisibilité, au cas où un professeur arriverait subitement et les apercevrait. Ils avaient donc monté chaque marche avec une lenteur exaspérante, devant trouver un rythme pour qu'aucun d'eux ne quitte le dessous de la cape. Finalement, ils poussèrent la porte grinçante de la Tour, Harry ayant auparavant vérifié sur sa carte que personne ne s'y trouvait. Malefoy sortit alors de la cachette de tissu et soupira :

« Ouf... Enfin arrivés... Toi et tes sales plans Potter, je vous déteste.

- Bientôt tu diras le contraire, je peux te l'assurer. »

Le blond fixa le Gryffondor d'un air menaçant mais cela n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner avec lui puisqu'il gardait toujours ce sourire amusé sur son visage. Il semblait d'ailleurs assez content de lui, ce qui était normal d'après Drago puisque jusque là, l'idée de cet énervant personnage avait marché. Cependant, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer maintenant et le Serpentard n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi il avait accepté de réaliser ce satané plan...

« Bon allez, on n'a pas de temps à perdre Malefoy. Rapproche-toi des remparts ! le pressa Harry, qui l'attendait déjà au bord, surexcité.

- Hm... Tu sais, je crois pas que ce soit une si bonne idée après tout...

- Tu ne vas pas renoncer alors qu'on a fait déjà la moitié du parcours ! le coupa le brun, visiblement contrarié.

- En fait... je n'aime pas beaucoup les hauteurs...

- Quoi ?! s'exclama l'adolescent, incrédule. Et comment tu fais quand tu joues au Quidditch ?!

- Sur un balai, c'est pas la même chose... C'est même plutôt sécurisant... Ce dont j'ai peur, c'est de tomber d'un endroit immobile comme celui-là, où je n'ai aucun contrôle... »

Alors ça c'était la meilleure ! Le grand et illustre Malefoy avait peur ! Et c'était maintenant qu'il le prévenait ! Le plan de Harry, qui jusqu'ici avait été un succès, venait de s'écrouler stupidement parce que Monsieur le noble Sang-Pur avait peur de tomber ! Qu'allaient-ils faire alors ? Repartir dans leurs dortoirs et oublier toute cette histoire ? Il n'en était pas question ! Il fallait trouver un moyen ! Mais lequel ? Le jeune garçon se voyait mal forcer le blond à exécuter son idée s'il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Et malgré la colère qui l'avait pris en entendant les révélations de son compagnon, Harry se sentait désormais plus compréhensif envers lui. Peut-être lui était-il arrivé une mésaventure étant jeune et que depuis, Malefoy ne supportait plus le vide autre que sur un balai car cela lui rappelait ledit événement. Il tenta par conséquent de le rassurer, avec grande gentillesse, tout en espérant que l'autre reviendrait sur sa décision :

« Euh... Tu n'auras pas à regarder en bas, essaye de ne te préoccuper que de moi. Je t'assure qu'on ne risque rien. Je suis sûr de moi.

Un grand silence prit place pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que l'autre se décide enfin à répondre :

- Bon... Ok Potter... On va essayer et tu as intérêt à bien me tenir ! J'ai... J'ai confiance en toi... alors ne me laisse pas tomber...

- Bien sûr que non ! lui promit-il avec sincérité. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber ! Tu n'as qu'à me maintenir comme si j'étais un balai !

- Très drôle... Euh, écoute… Si jamais ton plan marche, je t'autoriserai à m'appeler par mon prénom. Ce sera ma façon de dire que je reconnais ton génie.

- Hm, dans ce cas, tu pourras faire de même. Ce sera ma manière de reconnaître ton courage.

- Bien. Alors allons-y. »

Drago s'approcha du brun d'un geste rapide et s'agrippa fermement à sa taille. Son cœur battait à tout rompre à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Le Serpentard ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de cette peur qui le prenait en pensant qu'ils allaient bientôt sauter dans le vide. Il pouvait observer la proximité du rebord de la Tour et cela le rendait véritablement anxieux. Mais surtout, il ne comprenait pas exactement ce que son camarade projetait de faire une fois qu'ils seraient lancés. Pour le moment, il avait juste l'impression qu'il faisait des mouvements dans son dos afin de préparer quelque chose, et il n'osait pas se retourner de peur qu'il ne glisse et les fasse tous deux tomber. Soudain, coupant court à ses pensées, il entendit la voix de Potter lui demander :

« Prêt ? »

Drago resserra son étreinte devant la signification de cette question. Il avait vraiment envie de lui rétorquer le contraire en prenant son ton sarcastique habituel. Pourtant, il se retint et répondit tout simplement :

« Prêt. »

Après, tout se passa extrêmement vite. Harry recula et se lâcha dans le vide, dos au sol, s'accrochant à Malefoy autant que celui-ci le faisait. La sensation était époustouflante, comme si le vent était contre lui mais n'arrivait pas à le repousser. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être plus puissant, comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'égaler. Le Gryffondor sentit alors que la descente s'accélérait, et décida que c'était le bon moment. Détachant ses bras du corps du blond, à la surprise de ce dernier, la cape d'Invisibilité qu'il avait accrochée au préalable à chacun de ses poignets se gonfla d'air, ralentissant considérablement leur chute. La magie de Harry fit le reste et ils se posèrent délicatement sur le sol, sans aucune blessure. Les deux adolescents restèrent quelques secondes allongés sans bouger, chacun écoutant le cœur affolé de l'autre, faisant savoir qu'ils avaient eu tous deux la plus étonnante expérience de leur vie.

« Ca va Drago ? » demanda le brun quand il entendit la respiration rapide de son compagnon.

Le jeune garçon ne pouvait rien dire. Il avait l'impression de ne pas arriver à respirer. Il sentait son rythme cardiaque augmenter à chaque seconde et il s'accrochait toujours désespérément à Potter, la peur encore présente dans son esprit. Des larmes sortaient involontairement de ses yeux cristallins et il tremblait de partout, ce qui le frustrait encore plus car c'était pour lui un signe de faiblesse. À son grand étonnement, le balafré ne se moqua pas et lui murmura tranquillement à l'oreille des mots pour le calmer :

« Shh... Shh... C'est bon, nous sommes arrivés. Nous ne tomberons pas plus bas. »

Le blond ne répondant pas à cela, Harry s'inquiéta. Il prit donc la décision de soigner son confident par les meilleurs moyens. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, comme il l'avait entendu dire. Il cessa donc de murmurer des mots rassurants à l'oreille de l'adolescent et releva la tête, se préparant à faire la chose la plus osée de sa vie. Doucement, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de son camarade, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent. Rapidement, il sortit sa langue et lécha le contour des lèvres qui lui étaient offertes. Il se surprit à vouloir aller plus loin, sa langue tentant une entrée dans la bouche voisine. Complètement pris dans sa tâche, le Gryffondor remarqua vaguement que l'autre avait cessé de trembler mais ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde. Sa langue continuait sa petite excursion avec un certain plaisir, cherchant à danser avec sa compagne. À cet instant, Harry se fit brusquement pousser et Malefoy se leva d'un bond, le rouge aux joues, une lueur d'incompréhension sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire _Potter _? lui demanda-t-il, prononçant son nom d'un ton menaçant.

- C'est Harry. Rappelle-toi notre marché. Pour ta question, j'essayais juste de mettre fin à ta crise d'angoisse suite à l'événement qui t'aura filé la plus grande peur de ta vie, répondit le brun avec calme. Tu devrais m'en remercier.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire _ça _! s'exclama le jeune garçon, sa voix se faisant plus forte. Et si tu avais bien remarqué, je me suis calmé dès que tu as commencé ton petit manège ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de continuer !

- Oh, mon cher Drago ! répliqua Harry avec une pointe de sarcasme. Je ne connaissais pas ce côté de ta personnalité ! Depuis quand joues-tu les vierges effarouchées ?

- Je... Ca n'a rien à voir ! Tu as profité de mon corps alors que j'étais en état de choc ! s'écria l'adolescent, scandalisé. Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance !

- Eh oh calme-toi ! J'ai jamais eu l'intention de _profiter de ton corps_, ok ? J'essayais juste de trouver un moyen de te ramener dans ce bon monde qu'est le nôtre ! Si ça te pose un problème, tu m'en vois désolé, je ne savais pas que tu voulais crever !

- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? demanda le blond, pas véritablement convaincu.

- Écoute, sur le coup, rien d'autre ne m'est venu à l'esprit. J'avais peur que tu meures d'étouffement ou je ne sais quoi et j'ai donc joué ma meilleure carte. Le choc t'a fait revenir, tant mieux. De toute façon, tu ne risques rien Drago. Tu es un _homme_ et je suis _hétéro_, tu peux donc être rassuré.

- Hm... Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute pour le moment… N'en parlons plus… »

Harry avait trouvé prudent de ne pas révéler à son compagnon qu'il l'avait trouvé attirant lorsque ses joues s'étaient rosies par la gêne. Il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire non plus de préciser qu'il avait apprécié la douceur de ses lèvres. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses pensées prenaient ce tournant-là. Peut-être n'était-il pas si hétéro qu'il le croyait... Ou bien était-il seulement en manque... Toujours est-il qu'il ne valait mieux pas dire la vérité à Malefoy car cela ne ferait que l'effrayer. L'autre pourrait même en venir à l'éviter ou montrer du dégoût, et c'était ce que le Gryffondor souhaitait le moins. Perdre son confident pour une simple histoire d'hormones ne lui plaisait guère. Il trouverait tout simplement une fille pour centrer ses envies et ainsi, ce genre d'incidents ne se reproduirait plus.

Drago, quant à lui, était énervé contre lui-même. Il avait ressenti du plaisir quand la langue de Potter l'avait touché avec tant de tendresse, et il avait eu des difficultés à faire cesser cet attouchement. Il s'en voulait d'avoir un sentiment comme celui-ci car il en venait à se poser des questions sur ses préférences sexuelles. Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas dans l'échelle de sa famille si en plus, il se découvrait une attirance pour les hommes. Pourquoi Potter avait-il fait cela ? Maintenant, le blond se sentait perdu... C'était la première fois qu'il avait du plaisir à ce qu'on le touche. Normalement, tout contact le répugnait... Mais cette fois, c'était... Heureusement, Potter ne s'était aperçu de rien. Quelle aurait été sa réaction si Drago avait agi autrement qu'en protestant tout à l'heure ? Et s'il lui avait avoué avoir aimé ? Peut-être aurait-il été dégoûté et n'aurait plus voulu l'approcher. Après tout, ce dernier avait bien précisé qu'il était hétéro. Il ne fallait donc surtout pas lui parler de tout cela. Le jeune garçon ne voulait pas perdre son confident pour une raison aussi stupide. Heureusement qu'il avait parfaitement joué la comédie en prenant cet air outragé...

« Eh Drago, coupa la voix du brun en plein dans la réflexion de l'autre.

- Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu veux pas me dire à quoi tu penses depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis en train de penser ? demanda le Serpentard, intrigué.

- Ca fait 5 bonnes minutes que tu ne bouges pas et que tu regardes un point fixe. Je vois mal ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre.

- J'avais pas vraiment le choix puisque toi aussi tu avais l'air de bien réfléchir lorsque j'ai terminé de parler.

- Mouais peut-être. Alors, à quoi tu pensais ? répéta Harry, curieux.

- Laisse tomber, c'est pas intéressant. »

Un blanc prit place entre les deux, aucun ne sachant vraiment quoi dire. Ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre envie de parler de ce à quoi ils avaient songé. Le Gryffondor essaya donc de trouver un nouveau sujet, puis une question lui vint à la tête, ne cessant pas de le turlupiner :

« Dis-moi Drago, as-tu une certaine expérience sexuelle ?

- Quoi ?! s'exclama le blond, manquant de s'étouffer sous la surprise. Pourquoi tu me demandes une chose pareille ?

- Je sais pas, comme ça. Si tu veux, je peux répondre d'abord. Ma seule expérience se limite à un baiser. Voilà, maintenant à ton tour.

- Hm... Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne... alors tu gardes ça pour toi... Je... Je n'ai jamais… Dans ce domaine… je suis… Enfin, tu as compris je suppose…

- C'est vrai ?! demanda Harry, visiblement étonné. Ouah, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé ! Vu ton physique, tu pourrais facilement avoir une petite amie !

- Je te retourne le compliment P... euh… Harry. De mon côté, ça ne m'intéresse pas d'avoir une fille collante à mes pieds à longueur de journée. J'ai d'autres préoccupations.

- Je vois. Moi je n'ai plus tellement eu envie depuis l'épisode avec Cho Chang. Elle m'a complètement traumatisé à force de pleurer tout le temps, expliqua l'adolescent en faisant une légère grimace. Hermione a eu du mal à me convaincre après ça que la plupart des filles ne lui ressemblent heureusement pas. »

Après un léger rire, une pensée traversa l'esprit du blond et il posa la question d'un ton très naturel :

« Et si tu sortais avec une fille, laquelle te plairait ?

- Hm… Je dirais Ginny... J'ai un faible pour elle depuis le début de l'année. À chacun de nos entraînements de Quidditch, je suis subjugué par son allure angélique et je ne peux m'empêcher de la contempler... Enfin, elle sort avec Dean Thomas et je ne compte pas détruire leur couple...

- Attends, tu parles de la sœur de la belette ?! Cette fois, c'est toi qui me surprends ! Tout le monde à Poudlard sait qu'elle a abandonné l'idée de t'avoir ! Elle a sans doute fini par reconnaître que tu es trop bien pour elle. Si elle apprenait qu'elle t'attire, je te parie qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de plaquer l'autre débile !

- Peut-être... Et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à le savoir. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre l'amitié de Dean.

- Vu le coup qu'il t'a fait, ce serait une juste revanche ! répliqua le Serpentard, fidèle à l'esprit de sa maison.

- Ce n'était pas voulu ! Bon, stop ! Et toi, qui t'intéresse ? » demanda le brun, sa curiosité reprenant le dessus.

Drago voulut répondre « Toi » mais il se retint en songeant à la réaction que son camarade aurait s'il disait ça. De plus, il se trouva complètement stupide d'avoir penser un truc pareil. Il décida alors simplement de dire :

« Personne en particulier.

- Sérieux ? insista Harry en le regardant bizarrement.

- Oui. De toute façon, ça ne me servirait à rien. Je ne marierai pas par amour, c'est interdit. Mon père trouvera certainement la Sang-Pur parfaite pour perpétuer notre lignée... Alors à quoi bon m'intéresser à quelqu'un que je n'aurai jamais ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus obéir aux règles de ta famille, si ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit d'aimer. Tu es un être humain, pas une machine.

- Bah... Tu as peut-être raison, je ne sais pas... Je crois que j'essaye de fuir ce genre de choses... Les règles que mon père m'a apprises depuis ma plus tendre enfance existent encore à l'intérieur de moi... J'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé, que je suis toujours aux ordres de mon père... Je n'ai pris ma liberté qu'il y a peu, je ne suis pas prêt à assumer tout ce qui m'était interdit jusqu'alors... Je ne sais rien de tous ces sentiments que je n'ai jamais pu ressentir...

- Donc tu refuses amitié et amour à cause de cela ? Ca te fait peur ?

- Oui...

- Hm... Ca passera sûrement. Il te faut juste du temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans tes idées. Regarde, tu as bien accepté de me faire confiance et de me confier ton passé alors que ça, tu n'en avais pas le droit. Et maintenant, on peut presque dire que toi et moi sommes amis. Tu es sur la bonne voie.

- Probablement... »

Ce fut le dernier mot que Drago prononça. En fait, il était légèrement apaisé par ce qu'avait dit Potter. S'il avait lié amitié avec une personne, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas le faire avec d'autres ? Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour accepter cela. L'adolescent sourit alors, content de pouvoir un jour avouer à Pansy et Zabini ce qu'ils représentaient réellement pour lui. Sinon, en ce qui concernait Potter, le Serpentard ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Peut-être devrait-il songer à trouver quelqu'un, au moins pour oublier ce moment de plaisir avec le brun... Ce frisson qui l'avait parcouru précédemment semblait être prêt à ressurgir s'ils refaisaient une telle chose... Il ne pouvait décemment pas nier ce sentiment. Là résidait le problème. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir du plaisir avec un homme. C'était tout simplement contre-nature... Comment pourrait-il accepter cette idée ?

OoOoO

Les deux garçons finirent par quitter l'endroit où ils étaient tombés, ne voulant pas trop s'attarder. Le silence régnait toujours entre eux, aucun ne se remettant totalement de ce qu'ils avaient vécu auparavant. Puis, ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'orée de la forêt interdite, aussi lugubre que toutes les autres nuits. Là, Catherine les attendait, comme à son habitude. Harry fut si heureux de pouvoir de nouveau toucher le poil doux de l'Animagus qu'il en oublia presque tous les problèmes de ces deux derniers jours. Enfin, il s'excusa sincèrement tout en expliquant les raisons de son absence la nuit dernière. La licorne hocha alors de la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait parfaitement compris, ce qui fit sourire l'adolescent.

Drago ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi la scène qui se jouait devant lui l'énervait tant. Il ne supportait pas la proximité des deux autres, cette complicité qui s'échappait simplement dans leur regard. Le blond s'en voulait d'être en dehors de ce lien étrange, et cela l'étonnait car c'était bien la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient découvert l'identité de Cathy. Avait-ce un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé avant ? Ce moment partagé avec Potter avait-il modifié sa façon de voir les choses ? Si c'était le cas, cela voulait dire que le problème était bien plus sérieux que ne le pensait le garçon au départ. Tout semblait tellement confus... Et cela en était d'autant plus frustrant pour Drago qui, énervé que son confident ne lui prête plus aucune attention, intervint d'un ton froid et dur :

« Je ne suis pas de trop, j'espère ? »

Harry se retourna vivement, surpris par la phrase agressive de son compagnon. Ses yeux plongèrent alors dans les deux iris gris où l'on pouvait lire la colère et le mépris. Troublé par ce regard qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps, le brun eut du mal à répondre :

« Euh... Je... Excuse-moi Drago... Viens... »

Cependant, le Serpentard ne bougea pas. Il observait maintenant la licorne de cet air hautain et méprisable qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser devant les élèves afin lui montrer sa supériorité, mais il fut soudain déstabilisé par l'apparent sourire qu'elle lui lançait. L'adolescent eut alors l'impression de se faire happer par ces yeux mystérieux qui le fixaient et il sut qu'elle venait de lire dans son esprit. À cet instant, Drago prit conscience du pouvoir de cette femme. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi d'après le Survivant, elle avait pu tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais cela montrait surtout qu'elle était dangereuse. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était ici pour tuer le directeur... Qu'attendait-elle pour agir ? Tout semblait si étrange dans son attitude... Quel pouvait bien être son plan ? Le blond se promit de le découvrir secrètement puisque le Gryffondor n'avait plus l'air de s'en inquiéter. Cette résolution mit fin à sa pensée et le garçon les rejoignit finalement.

* * *

Encore un chapitre qui se termine. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! Je n'ai pas besoin de rappeler qu'une review me fait toujours plaisir ! Cela demande à peine une petite minute ! Enfin, je ne vous y forcerai pas. Bonne journée/nuit à tous.

RAR pour ceux dont je n'ai pas l'adresse :

**Jojo la biscotte : **Merci pour ta review. Désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris…


	11. Quand les choses s'enchaînent trop vite

Titre : Harry Potter et la tueuse de l'ombre

Titre : Harry Potter et la tueuse de l'ombre

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, excepté l'intrigue de l'histoire et une certaine personne : )

Couples : Harry/Ginny, Harry/Drago (alors **homophobes**, ouste !) et d'autres

Spoilers : Quelques spoilers du tome 6, pas flagrants et sans importance majeure, que j'ai glissés dans l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry et Drago réfléchissent sur les évènements récents… Se pourrait-il qu'une attirance soit née d'un vulgaire accident ?

Rating : M je pense.

Note de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde ! Suite à d'énormes problèmes, j'avais abandonné l'avancée de mes fanfics. Mais je vais tenter de m'y remettre afin de vous satisfaire. Je suis désolée du retard conséquent que j'ai pris. Dites-vous simplement que le point positif est que je continue d'écrire huhu ! Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 11 : Quand les choses s'enchaînent trop vite

Pour Harry comme pour Drago, le début de cette nuit fut pleine de réflexion. Cathy tenta de leur faire oublier momentanément leur problème commun mais cela se solda pour la première fois par un échec. Puis, les deux adolescents s'endormirent et rêvèrent de choses et d'autres qui n'avaient aucun véritable sens. Heureusement pour eux, l'Animagus pouvait les influencer dans leur sommeil et ainsi leur éviter de se réveiller le lendemain avec un sérieux ennui au niveau de l'entrejambe. Mais cela, ils ne le savaient pas. Ils crurent donc en se levant que s'ils n'avaient pas pensé à l'autre, c'était qu'ils ne ressentaient rien de spécial pour lui. Ils prirent alors le chemin vers leur dortoir respectif sans reparler un seul instant de ce qui s'était passé hier.

Lors du petit-déjeuner, des rumeurs s'élevaient, certaines concernant la sortie nocturne du Survivant malgré la surveillance accrue des professeurs. Mais celui-ci n'en avait cure. Tant qu'il n'avait aucune preuve, Dumbledore ne pourrait rien faire pour l'empêcher de quitter son dortoir la nuit. Bien sûr, le directeur devait savoir parfaitement que c'était grâce à sa carte du Maraudeur que Harry avait réussi son exploit mais il n'avait également aucun droit de la lui prendre. De ce fait, l'adolescent avait confiance en lui et en ce nouveau plan qu'il avait testé la veille avec le blond. Hermione et Ron, quant à eux, étaient moins inquiets pour leur ami puisque son idée semblait avoir marché. Ils ne savaient rien de la vérité mais ils croyaient en lui donc ils ne diraient rien.

Tandis qu'il mangeait une tartine couverte de confiture, Harry fut surpris par le regard triste que lui lançait Ginny depuis l'autre bout de la table. Il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer d'un air interrogatif, ce qui eut pour conséquence de la faire rougir avant qu'elle ne décide de détourner ses yeux de lui. Il observa alors du côté de Dean, qu'il trouva en train de converser avec Seamus. Mais en y regardant de plus près, l'adolescent crut qu'il assistait à une scène de drague. Il se demanda donc pourquoi Dean aurait choisi de délaisser sa petite amie pour flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre, qui plus est un garçon. Mais comme il ne trouvait aucune réponse, le Gryffondor pensa qu'il avait dû rêver...

OoOoO

La matinée s'annonçait horrible pour Drago. Depuis qu'il était reparti dans son dortoir, il ne cessait de songer au beau brun. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au doux contact de cette langue joueuse sur ses lèvres puis dans sa bouche, et le frisson qu'il avait ressenti face à cela. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à l'oublier ? Pourquoi Potter revenait-il dans sa tête quoi qu'il fasse ? Il se sentait tellement perdu... Le Serpentard avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Mais comment cela serait-il possible alors que son seul confident était le vrai ennui ? C'est à cet instant qu'un nom vint s'afficher dans son esprit : Zabini ! Lui, il saurait sans doute quoi faire, vu son génie ! Drago commença donc à le prendre en aparté vers la fin du petit-déjeuner.

« Zabini... Eh... »

Mais celui-ci semblait être en conversation avec Théodore Nott et, de ce fait, n'entendait pas l'appel discret de son camarade. Le blond, énervé d'être ainsi ignoré, prit donc un ton bien plus audible :

« Zabini ! Réponds quand je te parle !

- Hein ? demanda l'adolescent, coupé en pleine phrase. Oh, je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas entendu. Tu veux quelque chose, Malefoy ?

- Oui, j'ai à te parler... en privé ! »

Drago fut content de voir que l'autre avait compris le message. Ils quittèrent donc la Grande Salle sous le regard intrigué de quelques Serpentards. Enfin, quand ils furent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes dans une salle de classe vide, le jeune garçon déclara :

« Voilà, j'ai besoin de l'avis d'un expert sur un certain problème… Cependant, je dois être sûr que la discussion ne sortira pas d'ici. Est-on bien d'accord ?

- Parfaitement, répondit Zabini d'un ton très sérieux. Tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus. »

Drago grimaça intérieurement en entendant le mot qu'il avait tant de mal à accepter. La confiance, voilà une chose qu'il était extrêmement difficile à accorder de son point de vue. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix cette fois. Il devait parler de ses doutes, ne pas garder tout ça pour lui. Il commença alors à exposer son affaire :

« Alors voilà... Hier soir, il s'est passé quelque chose avec la personne que je vais voir habituellement...

- Attends ! Tu allais vraiment voir une fille ?! s'écria le Serpentard, prenant un ton montrant clairement qu'il en voulait plus.

- Je ne te dirai rien à ce sujet ! répliqua le concerné avec une exaspération non feinte. Bon, reprenons ! En vérité, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'elle m'a fait... J'ai besoin de ressentir à nouveau ce contact... Je... Avant, j'ai toujours détesté qu'on me touche... Mais cette fois, c'était complètement différent... Je ne saurais même pas le décrire... Et ça me revient toujours en tête... Je me sens terriblement perdu... Et j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou ! C'est insoutenable ! Je n'en peux plus ! »

Un court silence s'installa après cela, puis Zabini eut un sourire moqueur et annonça :

« Ton problème est simple, Malefoy. Tu es intéressé par cette fille. En d'autres termes, tu commences à tomber amoureux. »

Drago fut incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Il ne pouvait pas croire une telle bêtise. Lui, amoureux ? Un Malefoy ? Il en aurait ri si ses entrailles ne le dérangeaient pas autant. Il n'aurait pas dû demander un avis à Zabini ; celui-ci avait forcément tort. Cette idée était inimaginable ! Il refusait de croire ça ! Toute cette agitation dans son esprit avait sûrement une autre cause ! Peut-être que sa chute l'avait plus troublé que ce qu'il croyait ! Ou bien, il était tout bêtement en manque !

« C'était donc ça ! s'exclama tout à coup le blond.

- Je suis subjugué par ta rapidité à répondre ! rétorqua l'autre avec sarcasme.

- Hein ? »

Drago se rendit compte alors qu'il était toujours en présence du Serpentard. Légèrement honteux de l'avoir oublié, il tenta quand même d'expliquer sa théorie :

« Non, Zabini, je n'affirmais pas ce que tu viens de me dire. Je pense que j'ai juste un besoin sexuel et c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui s'est passé hier.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression de te voiler la face, là ? demanda ce dernier avec sincérité. Enfin bon, pense ce que tu veux. C'est ta vie après tout. Moi, je te disais juste ce que j'en concluais. À toi de choisir si tu l'acceptes ou non. Bon maintenant, on devrait y aller, les cours vont commencer. »

Drago n'eut même pas le temps de donner son consentement que Zabini avait déjà ouvert la porte et sortait. Il le suivit donc, se posant de nouveau des questions. Essayait-il vraiment de nier la vérité ? Était-ce lui ou son ami qui avait raison ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser... et il se sentait encore plus perdu qu'auparavant...

OoOoO

Ce fut bien plus tard dans la journée que Harry comprit la raison de la tristesse de Ginny. Alors qu'il était en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, lissant avec une brosse le poil soyeux de Lilian, Ron s'écria d'un coup à son attention :

« Ah au fait Harry ! Si jamais tu croises ma sœur, ne lui demande surtout pas comment se passent les choses avec Dean… Je ne devrais normalement parler de ça à personne alors garde-le pour toi mais elle m'a avoué après ce midi qu'ils s'étaient disputés mercredi et que ce matin, ils avaient décidé de se séparer...

- Quoi ?! s'exclama le brun, manquant de tomber à la renverse sous le choc de la nouvelle. Comment cela se fait-il ?

- Elle n'a pas voulu vraiment m'expliquer… Elle m'a simplement dit que ça les concernait tous les deux, qu'ils avaient chacun leurs torts et que je ne devais pas en vouloir à Dean... Je me demandais bien pourquoi elle avait triste mine... Je comprends mieux... La pauvre, elle a l'air de déprimer beaucoup... Si je ne lui avais pas promis, je ne me retiendrais pas pour aller en coller une à ce sale crétin ! »

L'adolescent resta ébahi devant cette révélation. Le destin jouait parfois des tours bien étranges. Hier soir encore, il parlait de Ginny à Malefoy comme étant inaccessible parce qu'elle sortait avec Dean, et maintenant... Était-ce vraiment un hasard ? Ils s'étaient disputés mercredi, le jour où son secret avait été découvert… Et si ces deux événements étaient liés ? Il fallait qu'il parle avec la jeune fille. Il devait savoir les raisons qui avaient poussé le couple à se quitter. Et peut-être qu'ensuite, il pourrait envisager...

« Il n'empêche, je suis content qu'elle soit seule de nouveau ! continua le rouquin sans prêter attention à la confusion qu'il venait d'installer, par ses mots, dans l'esprit de Harry.

- Pourquoi ? demanda celui-ci, le teint légèrement plus pâle.

- Tout simplement parce que j'en ai marre qu'elle sorte avec n'importe qui ! Le prochain qui essaye de mettre le grappin dessus, je t'assure que je lui ferai payer son audace ! »

Harry comprit vite que la partie n'était pas gagnée. Il n'avait pas envisagé que son ami réagirait ainsi. Que devait-il faire alors ? Choisir entre Ron et Ginny ? C'était une alternative bien trop pénible... De toute manière, rien ne lui prouvait que la rousse ressentait encore quelque chose à son égard... Après tout, elle pouvait très bien avoir définitivement fait une croix sur lui, contrairement à ce que lui avait certifié son confident... Enfin, il pouvait toujours essayer... Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on dit.

OoOoO

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de parler à Ginny dans la journée, et il n'en avait pas la possibilité ce soir puisqu'il devait se rendre à son cours d'Occlumancie juste après le repas. Il décida donc de repousser la discussion au lendemain, quand il verrait la jeune fille à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Ce fut sur cette conclusion qu'il se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers les cachots où demeurait le professeur Rogue. Après avoir, comme toujours, frappé trois coups sur la porte, il attendit.

« Entrez », lui répondit l'autre de sa voix froide.

Obéissant, le Gryffondor poussa le pan de bois et pénétra dans la pièce. Il y trouva l'homme assis derrière son bureau, le teint plus livide qu'à l'ordinaire. Cette constatation lui rappela vaguement ce qu'avait envisagé Hermione la veille. Comment Rogue faisait-il pour arriver à enseigner deux matières alors que s'occuper d'une seule était déjà si difficile ? Et par quel moyen tenait-il encore debout après un terrible mois de travail à ce rythme ? L'adolescent était définitivement intrigué, il lui fallait des réponses.

« Sachez que si vous restez ainsi perdu dans vos pensées, je pourrai facilement les lire, Potter ! » le prévint soudain le professeur de Potions.

Harry sursauta, surpris d'être tiré de sa réflexion par ce ton dur et amer. Il songea alors qu'après tout, son amie avait pu se tromper et que Rogue allait parfaitement bien. Par conséquent, il se concentra sur ce qu'il devait faire, c'est-à-dire fermer son esprit. L'homme aux cheveux gras venait de se lever et de se mettre face à lui, le fixant dans les yeux avec pour but de pénétrer ses secrets. Mais le brun ne se laissait pas faire, il résistait à ce regard et souriait de manière à montrer sa victoire au professeur. Puis tout à coup, ce dernier vacilla comme s'il n'était plus en état de tenir debout sans aide. Le jeune garçon le retint alors, lui évitant une chute douloureuse, et le mena jusqu'à son siège en le soutenant de ses maigres bras. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua la fine chaîne d'or attachée au cou de Rogue et dont le pendentif était caché par sa robe de sorcier. Quand il comprit ce qui se trouvait au bout, Harry faillit pousser une exclamation. Voilà quelle était la solution, un retourneur de temps ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Pas étonnant que Rogue soit aussi fatigué dans ce cas ! Lorsqu'il se souvenait de la crise qu'avait eue Hermione en troisième année, cela lui semblait normal que son professeur ne tienne pas le coup.

« Monsieur ? Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher Madame Pomfresh ? demanda alors le Gryffondor, observant le visage blême de Rogue avec une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire… Je vais très bien, déclara l'homme assis dans un faible murmure. Le cours est terminé, retournez à votre dortoir. »

L'adolescent n'en était nullement convaincu, cependant il n'ajouta aucun commentaire, n'osant pas énerver Rogue alors que celui-ci paraissait si fatigué. Il se résolut donc à partir en le laissant dans cet état et ferma la porte du cachot en silence. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la Tour des Gryffondors avec l'intention de raconter aux deux autres ce qu'il avait vu. Il imaginait déjà Hermione s'exclamer : « Je vous l'avais bien dit ! » en prenant cet air triomphant dont Ron et lui avaient tant l'habitude. Enfin, il fallait avouer qu'elle avait eu raison.

OoOoO

Drago avait fouillé toute la soirée dans les archives des anciens élèves enregistrés à Poudlard, cherchant désespérément une quelconque information sur cette _Catherine Potter_. Mais malgré toute sa détermination, ses efforts furent vains car il ne trouva nulle présence de son nom dans les documents de l'école de sorcellerie. Cela voulait donc dire que la jeune femme n'avait jamais été ici. Alors comment avait-elle appris à manier ses pouvoirs avec tant de perfection ? D'après ce que lui avait dit son confident à propos de ce rêve étrange qu'il avait fait, Catherine Potter était très puissante. De plus, le Serpentard avait déduit qu'elle avait un esprit sadique, rusé et qu'elle était assez manipulatrice. Elle aurait sûrement été dans sa maison si elle avait été inscrite à Poudlard. Et là était le problème. Comment Potter pouvait-il faire aveuglement confiance à une personne aussi mystérieuse et imprévisible ?

« Sans doute parce qu'elle fait partie de sa famille… »

L'adolescent avait murmuré ces mots pour lui-même, d'un ton quelque peu mélancolique. À dire vrai, il ne comprenait pas véritablement pourquoi il se sentait tant méfiant désormais en présence de l'Animagus. Il ne voulait pas être utilisé et c'était l'impression qu'il avait eu le dernier soir en fixant froidement la licorne. Elle riait de lui, il en était certain. Et tout ce qui se dégageait d'elle lui laissait penser qu'elle n'était pas honnête. Il savait reconnaître ce type de personne quand il en croisait une. Tout à coup, une idée lui vint en tête. Et si en réalité, Potter et lui ne servaient que d'appâts pour attirer Dumbledore à elle ? Cette idée était tout à fait possible, en vue de la prudence et de la ruse de cette sorcière ! Et cela expliquerait la raison pour laquelle elle n'agissait toujours pas ! Dans ce cas, il devait empêcher son plan de fonctionner !

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? » demanda une voix sans expression qui lui semblait vaguement familière.

Ces paroles sorties de nulle part réussirent à surprendre Drago, qui se retourna et agita sa baguette légèrement lumineuse de droite à gauche pour vérifier si quelqu'un était là. Cependant il était réellement seul, dans la bibliothèque, assis devant une table, un classeur rempli d'archives sous les yeux. Soudain, il réalisa où il avait déjà entendu cette voix. C'était la fois où il s'était confié à Potter par rapport à ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. Juste après cette discussion, il avait commencé à croire en l'amitié et quand il s'endormait enfin, il avait entendu cette même voix lui dire que ça ne durerait pas. Le Serpentard avait peur car il ne savait pas d'où cela pouvait venir, s'il s'agissait d'un délire de son propre esprit ou des paroles d'une tierce personne. Cette incertitude-même le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise, comme s'il était surveillé par une puissance qui le dépassait. Et il n'aimait pas ce sentiment de quasi-soumission. Il fallait qu'il découvre l'origine de cette voix. Mais pour lors, il devait déjà contrer le plan de la jeune femme ou du moins prévenir Potter et tenter de le convaincre du bien-fondé de ses soupçons. Ainsi, ce fut d'un air inquiet et préoccupé que le jeune garçon quitta la bibliothèque pour retourner à son dortoir.

OoOoO

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le samedi matin, il s'aperçut dès l'instant qu'il avait un ennui des plus dérangeants. Effectivement, quelques secondes auparavant s'était déroulé sous ses yeux un spectacle exceptionnel : un certain blond aux yeux si magnifiquement gris était allongé sur lui, remuant lentement des hanches tout en léchant avec tendresse chaque partie intime de son corps. Et il avait adoré ça ! La sensation qu'il avait ressentie au contact de la langue du Serpentard était tellement forte que son simple souvenir suffisait encore à le faire trembler. Mais maintenant, il se retrouvait _seul_ dans son lit, avec des draps quelque peu _mouillés_ et une nouvelle _érection_ due aux images de son rêve qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire… Que s'était-il donc passé ? Pour quelle raison avait-il rêvé de Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qui venait de lui arriver ?

Le jeune garçon cacha son visage avec ses mains. Il était exténué et passablement énervé. Cela ne pouvait pas durer ! Ses pulsions sexuelles étaient en train de prendre un mauvais tournant et il se devait d'y remédier ! De quoi aurait-il l'air si jamais on venait à apprendre que son soi-disant ennemi hantait ses pensées jusqu'à se glisser dans son sommeil ? Et il ne fallait pas oublier la réaction que Malefoy aurait face à une telle révélation ! Et qu'en penserait Ron ? Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait cette trahison…

Ainsi, après de longues minutes de réflexion, Harry ne réussit à trouver qu'une seule solution. Bien qu'il risque de fâcher Ron, il allait tenter de sortir avec Ginny, espérant vraiment qu'elle accepterait. Ainsi, peut-être que tout rentrerait enfin dans l'ordre. Rassuré par cette perspective qui s'offrait à lui, le Gryffondor prit sa baguette et murmura un rapide sort de nettoyage sur les traces révélatrices de son rêve dans le but évident d'empêcher ses camarades de chambre de deviner ce qui s'était produit. Sur ce, il se leva pour se diriger vers les douches du dortoir avec la ferme intention d'oublier son léger problème de _tension_.

OoOoO

L'équipe de Harry se rendait sur le terrain de Quidditch, tous les joueurs étant plus ou moins fatigués. Mais ils avaient l'habitude désormais alors aucun ne se plaignait. Le samedi, jouer à l'aube était leur seule possibilité car ces satanés Serpentards s'arrangeaient toujours pour avoir la place entre 8h30 et 10h30, et ensuite les Serdaigles prenaient l'emplacement jusqu'à 12h30. Les Poufsouffles, quant à eux, s'entraînaient en général le vendredi soir, de 18 à 20h. Parfois, le mercredi après-midi servait aussi à s'exercer, surtout pour les deux équipes dont le match était prévu prochainement. Du reste, dans deux semaines aurait lieu le premier match opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle.

Le brun était préoccupé, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir parler à Ginny sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Il voulait rester discret car il connaissait l'adolescente et comprenait qu'elle n'apprécie pas d'être au centre des ragots après sa rupture avec Dean. Enfin, il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait deux questions importantes à lui poser et, ne sachant pas quand il en aurait de nouveau l'occasion, il fallait qu'il puisse lui donner rendez-vous demain dans un endroit tranquille où personne n'aurait l'idée de les espionner. En conséquence, c'était le moment le mieux choisi pour faire sa demande.

« Harry ! Eh Harry !

- Hein ?! s'étonna le concerné, sortant de sa réflexion.

- Nous attendons tes directives ! le réprimanda Katie Bell d'un ton fort. Nous sommes tous épuisés mais il faut que nous soyons prêts pour le match !

- Oui, excusez-moi tous… Hm… Alors comme je l'avais suggéré samedi dernier, nous pourrions… »

Après avoir annoncé sa stratégie, le jeune garçon ordonna à ses camarades de se mettre en place pour l'entraînement. Katie, Ginny et Demelza s'envolèrent vivement vers le centre du terrain, se lançant quelques regards dont seules elles comprenaient la signification. Puis les Batteurs les rejoignirent, se plaçant chacun à une des deux extrémités du terrain tandis que Ron, peu sûr de lui, s'arrêta devant les buts en s'agrippant nerveusement à son balai. Harry, ayant remarqué l'état d'anxiété de son ami, se dirigea vers lui et s'exclama :

« Ron ! Ce n'est pas un match ! Arrête de toujours t'inquiéter autant ! C'est à cause de ça que tes buts sont mal protégés ! »

Mais rien ne pouvait calmer véritablement le rouquin. Il n'avait pas assez confiance en son potentiel, et c'était dommage car il était capable des meilleures prouesses lorsqu'il devenait plus sûr de lui. Enfin, l'entraînement commença. Cela consistait en un ensemble très simple : les trois jeunes filles avaient à se passer le Souafle tour à tour en évitant les Cognards que leur renvoyaient Jimmy et Ritchie, pour finalement le lancer dans les buts que Ron devait bien évidemment protéger. Deux heures durant, chacun joua selon ce que leur avait dicté leur capitaine et tous furent satisfaits du résultat, même Ron. Ils étaient très optimistes quant à leur prochaine victoire, surtout si leur adversaire était Poufsouffle. Harry profita donc de la discussion joyeuse qui s'était engagée entre les différents joueurs pour s'approcher de Ginny et tirer sur sa manche. Elle se retourna, lui lançant un regard interrogateur, et il lui indiqua un petit coin tranquille près des tribunes. Intriguée, elle le suivit discrètement afin que les autres ne les remarquent pas partir.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu que l'on s'écarte ? questionna-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent arrivés.

- Je voulais te demander si… Est-ce que tu… En réalité, j'aimerais parler seul à seul avec toi… dans un lieu plus approprié et moins surveillé, expliqua l'adolescent en jetant un bref coup d'œil au reste de l'équipe.

- Ce que tu as à me dire est si important ? s'étonna alors Ginny.

- Oui, répondit-il sincèrement. Cela te conviendrait que nous nous donnions rendez-vous demain matin vers 9h30 à… la volière par exemple ?

- Bien sûr, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient ! Mais cela m'intrigue… Tu viens d'aiguiser ma curiosité Harry ! Enfin, je suis patiente, j'attendrai demain ! Allez, viens, rejoignons nos compagnons sinon ils vont s'imaginer des choses ! »

OoOoO

Drago n'en pouvait plus. Il allait devenir fou ! La veille déjà, la réponse de Zabini l'avait troublé, mais en cet instant la situation était bien pire ! Cette nuit, il avait fait un rêve érotique. Cela était parfaitement normal, cependant le problème demeurait dans le contenu de ce rêve. Pour la première fois, l'inconnue à laquelle il s'était habitué n'était pas présente. Et ce n'était pas rassurant du tout, car la sans-visage avait été remplacée par nulle autre personne que le célèbre Harry Potter. Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce que ce satané Gryffondor lui avait fait ? Zabini avait-il donc raison ? Se pouvait-il que lui, Drago Malefoy, soit attiré par le brun ? Il fallait qu'il règle ce problème de toute urgence. Non pas qu'être gay soit considéré comme une tare dans le Monde des Sorciers, seulement il refusait de l'être. Que diraient son père et sa mère s'ils savaient cela ? Être attiré par les garçons signifiait ne pas avoir d'héritier et, par conséquent, mettre fin à la longue lignée des Malefoy. De plus, l'adolescent savait que Potter était hétéro. Son combat était, de ce fait, perdu d'avance. La meilleure chose à faire serait alors de chercher une jeune fille pour calmer ses besoins.

« Je n'en ai pas envie, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, mais je n'ai pourtant pas le choix… »

Drago ne voulait pas risquer de s'embrouiller avec son camarade. Ainsi, il se plongea dans une réflexion ardue, cherchant quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait tenter sa chance. Des images s'affichèrent petit à petit dans son esprit, le dégoûtant toujours plus. Il ne trouvait décidément personne à son goût. Soudain, la solution lui parut vraiment simple : Pansy semblait la candidate tant espérée. Après tout, cela faisait quand même plus de cinq longues années qu'elle essayait de le faire succomber à son charme –nul doute que ce qui l'intéressait était sa fortune et son incroyable beauté. Autrefois, Pansy ressemblait fort beaucoup à un pékinois mais désormais, elle était plutôt jolie. Le blond avait d'ailleurs pensé à un miracle en voyant à quel point elle avait changé à son retour de vacances. Enfin, il allait pouvoir profiter de cette occasion qui s'offrait à lui. Si cela se passait bien, ses problèmes seraient définitivement réglés. Ce fut donc avec le sourire que le Serpentard sortit de son lit et se prépara dans le but de se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch.

* * *

J'espère que cette fin ne vous donne pas envie de me tuer ! Après tout, je suis la seule à pouvoir arranger les choses huhu ! Ne vous en faites pas trop, Harry et Drago sont de toute façon destinés l'un à l'autre ! Voilà, sur ce, j'aimerais bien quelques petites reviews pour m'encourager ! Bonne fin de journée.


	12. L’amour, un sentiment si compliqué

Titre : Harry Potter et la tueuse de l'ombre

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, excepté l'intrigue de l'histoire et une certaine personne : )

Couples : Harry/Ginny, Harry/Drago (alors **homophobes**, ouste !) et d'autres

Spoilers : Quelques spoilers du tome 6, pas flagrants et sans importance majeure, que j'ai glissés dans l'histoire.

Résumé : Harry et Drago réfléchissent sur les évènements récents… Se pourrait-il qu'une attirance soit née d'un vulgaire accident ?

Rating : M je pense.

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas continué cette fanfiction… Ah, j'ai été tellement prise en fait que j'ai oublié… Suis-je impardonnable ? En tout cas, je tiens à m'excuser devant tous mes lecteurs… Je vous souhaite une lecture plaisante et j'espère être moins longue la prochaine fois…

* * *

CHAPITRE 12 : L'amour, un sentiment si compliqué

En ce samedi soir, dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, Harry réfléchissait aux évènements de la matinée. D'une part, il avait donné rendez-vous à Ginny pour le lendemain matin bien qu'il ne sache même pas comment il allait pouvoir poser les deux questions qui lui tenaient à cœur. D'autre part, Malefoy avait eu un comportement étrange avec lui, ne l'ayant ni insulté, ni même regardé. Cette conduite avait d'ailleurs beaucoup étonné les autres élèves présents. Qu'arrivait-il donc au Serpentard ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas respecté leurs traditionnelles disputes, qui devaient toujours avoir lieu quand ils se croisaient ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'en agissant ainsi, il risquait de dévoiler leur relation ? Bon, peut-être exagérait-il quelque peu la situation, c'était vrai. Mais il avait le droit de s'inquiéter. Le secret de son amitié avec Malefoy était un de ceux qu'il voulait le plus conserver car il craignait les réactions dans son entourage.

Préoccupé par ces deux points, le jeune garçon n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il ne cessait de se retourner dans tous les sens. De toute manière, il avait trop peur de s'endormir. Plus que les visions que lui montrait Voldemort, il craignait de refaire un rêve où le blond jouait un rôle majeur. Après tout, les rêves n'étaient-ils pas la représentation des désirs inconscients et refoulés ? Harry ne voulait pas d'un tel désir… Et Ginny pourrait certainement changer tout ça, faire disparaître ce plaisir malsain qui grandissait peu à peu à l'intérieur de son corps… Enfin, il l'espérait… Ce fut sur ces dernières pensées qu'il s'endormit, sans plus se soucier de tout ce qui allait se passer.

OoOoO

En ce dimanche matin, Harry se rendit à la volière en avance, redoutant de plus en plus la discussion qu'il allait avoir avec Ginny. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi précédemment à la manière dont il allait aborder le sujet. Finalement, entre les différentes solutions possibles, il avait préféré de loin la plus simple. Il ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot, il lui fallait être sincère s'il voulait convaincre l'adolescente. Après toutes ces dernières résolutions, le brun monta les dernières marches menant à la volière. Mais à sa grande surprise, Ginny l'attendait déjà, jouant naïvement avec Coquecigrue. Quand elle entendit les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, elle leva la tête et sourit à l'arrivant. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un sourire crispé, l'angoisse emplissant un peu plus son cœur.

« Bonjour Harry.

- Ah… Euh… Bonjour…

- Alors ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton plus ou moins curieux. Qu'avais-tu donc de si important à me dire ? »

Harry se sentit de plus en plus tendu, hésitant finalement à aller droit au but. Il décida alors de suivre la conversation comme elle viendrait et commença :

« Euh… Je vais sans doute te paraître indiscret… et je ne serais pas surpris que tu ne veuilles pas me répondre mais… je… j'ai besoin de savoir…

- Et bien vas-y, le rassura-t-elle avec des yeux emplis d'intérêt, je verrai bien par moi-même.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à vous séparer, Dean et toi ? »

Un brusque silence prit place, couvert rapidement par des hululements qui rendaient l'atmosphère encore plus lourde. Enfin, au bout de deux longues minutes, Ginny sembla être apte à reprendre la parole :

« Ah… C'est… Comment dire… C'est une question un peu… gênante…

- Je suis désolé ! s'écria le Gryffondor, honteux. Je n'aurais pas dû…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu me donnes l'occasion de m'expliquer… C'est peut-être mieux… Oui… sûrement…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna Harry, intrigué par cette réponse.

- Et bien… Dean et moi ne nous entendions plus vraiment depuis un moment… En vérité, nous aimions chacun une autre personne et nous ne supportions plus de mentir sur nos sentiments…

- Donc je n'avais pas rêvé ! Dean s'intéresse à Seamus !

- Co… Comment le sais-tu ?

- Oh ! s'exclama le brun, se rendant compte qu'il avait dit quelque chose d'embarrassant. Et bien… hier matin, après m'être interrogé sur ton air déprimé… j'ai jeté un œil sur Dean et je l'ai vu en train de… Enfin… Il essayait de draguer Seamus…

- Il pourrait être plus discret… Je ne veux pas que tout un scandale éclate sur notre relation brisée et sur ses goûts spéciaux…

- Je te comprends… »

De nouveau, ils se turent. En vérité, Harry se sentait terriblement atteint. Il voulait absolument savoir qui était ce rival qu'il détestait déjà. En quelques secondes, la solution à ses problèmes s'était évaporée avec l'existence de ce pauvre type. Que c'était frustrant ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelque chose lui barre la route ?

« Dis-moi, si ça ne te gêne pas… Je sais pour Dean mais… toi, qui aimes-tu ? » osa-t-il enfin demander.

Les joues de Ginny s'étaient rosies tout à coup, mais elle continua :

« Je… Je m'attendais aussi à cette question mais je ne sais pas si… Bon, allez… Je n'ai plus rien à cacher… En réalité… mes sentiments… ils ont toujours été dirigés vers une seule et même personne… C'était… c'était toi Harry… »

Le jeune garçon resta bouche bée pendant au moins une minute avant d'enregistrer réellement ce que lui avait avoué sa camarade. Elle était tellement mignonne, rougissant devant l'audace de ses propres paroles et attendant qu'il fasse une remarque. Mais en cet instant, Harry était comme muet ; il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Sa joie face à la révélation qui venait de lui être faite était immense. Elle l'aimait ! Malefoy disait vrai ! À cette pensée, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Puis, dans son esprit, l'image de Ron, trahi et blessé, lui apparut. Quel choix prendre ? Après tout ce qui venait d'être révélé, allait-il abandonner ? Bien sûr que non ! Il devait répondre à la déclaration de Ginny… et maintenant !

« Tu sais… Depuis le début de l'année, je… je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi ! T'observer de loin était la seule chose qui m'était permise, excepté quand Dean venait te voir aux entraînements… Je me sentais si mal… et j'avais tellement honte de moi…

- Tu… Alors tu… Mais pourtant, tout le monde affirme que la nuit tu rends visite à ta petite amie !

- C'est parce que Ron et Hermione ont inventé cette histoire ! Pour eux c'était l'explication à mes sorties nocturnes et je ne les ai pas contredits ! répliqua Harry en faisant des gestes maladroits. Cela me sert d'excuse… Je suis désolé pour ce mensonge que j'ai laissé circuler… Mais il ne faut révéler la vérité à personne, et surtout pas à eux… Je vois quelqu'un, cela est vrai. Et je peux seulement te promettre qu'il n'y a rien entre nous… Ginny, c'est toi que j'aime… »

Sous le choc, la rousse pleura à chaudes larmes. Les paroles du Gryffondor l'avaient rassurée. Elle pouvait enfin croire qu'une relation était possible entre eux. Ainsi, elle sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Un « Oh ! » retentit alors un peu plus loin, ce qui poussa Ginny à se détacher de l'adolescent. Ils regardèrent tous deux d'où cette exclamation provenait et découvrirent une jeune Serdaigle de troisième année qui les espionnait de loin depuis sûrement un bon moment. Ils rougirent donc, embarrassés de s'être fait prendre sur le fait. Désormais c'était officiel, Harry Potter avait une petite amie et ce n'était autre que Ginny Weasley.

OoOoO

Drago se trouvait dans la Salle Commune, attendant patiemment que Pansy se décide enfin à descendre. S'il voulait régler son problème, il devait s'y prendre le plus tôt possible. De ce fait, il préparait mentalement la discussion qu'il allait prochainement avoir avec sa camarade. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas provenant de l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Il tourna rapidement la tête mais la déception l'envahit quand il découvrit que ce n'était que Millicent Bulstrode. Le Serpentard décida tout de même de lui demander si elle pouvait aller chercher Pansy. Après un regard étonné, la jeune fille s'exécuta. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revenait accompagnée de la concernée.

« Bien, commença Drago après le départ imminent de l'autre. Cela te dérangerait-il de m'accompagner à la Grande Salle, Pansy ?

- Eh bien, je suppose que tu me parleras en chemin. Allons-y », répondit-t-elle froidement.

Le blond ne fut pas décontenancé par ce ton impassible. Il s'arrangea pour passer très vite dans un couloir désert et s'arrêta en plein milieu afin d'entamer la discussion :

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins… Voilà, je souhaiterais que nous sortions ensemble, toi et moi. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Tu me demandes ça sérieusement ? Drago, je ne me rappelle pas que tu aies accepté les fiançailles que nos parents respectifs avaient arrangées ensemble. Alors pourquoi reviendrais-tu subitement sur ta décision maintenant ? rétorqua l'adolescente d'un ton cynique.

- Les choses sont différentes… Les enjeux n'étaient pas les mêmes à l'époque…

- Ah ah ah ! se moqua Pansy, indifférente aux tourments de son _allié_. Me crois-tu aveugle ? Je ne te servirai pas à oublier celle qui te fait actuellement souffrir ! Et pour ton information, il est trop tard pour te réveiller. Je suis amoureuse d'un autre… »

Le Serpentard reçut un terrible choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel refus. Tout le plan qu'il avait envisagé venait de s'écrouler en quelques secondes. Refuser sa proposition était une chose, mais aimer quelqu'un en était une autre. Dans le premier cas, il aurait pu réussir à la convaincre quand elle aurait calmé sa rancune. Mais quand le deuxième entrait en compte, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Drago réalisa alors combien il avait pu être stupide de penser que ses soucis seraient réglés. Il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité et voilà où cela le menait. Il n'avait désormais plus aucune échappatoire…

« Eh, Drago, tu es très pâle… Désolée d'avoir été si agressive, j'ai encore le souvenir de notre dernière conversation et bon…

- Je… Euh… C'est rien… Qui est-ce ?

- Celui que j'aime ? Oh ! hésita Pansy en rougissant. En fait, c'est… Blaise…

- Attends, tu parles de Zabini ?! s'écria le jeune garçon, encore plus surpris.

- Oui… Comme tu m'évitais beaucoup ces derniers temps, j'ai été assez proche de lui… Nous nous entendions bien… Enfin, je suppose qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Apparemment, ce n'est le cas que quand il s'agit d'oublier une autre… »

Drago ne voulait pas continuer cette discussion. Il savait que bientôt, Pansy lui demanderait le nom de celle qu'il aimait. Et sachant qu'il ne pouvait lui-même pas se résoudre à cette vérité, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait se confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Ainsi, il choisit de couper court à la conversation et d'emmener rapidement sa camarade à la Grande Salle, lui précisant de ne parler de cela à personne. Elle le lui promit et ils se mirent tous deux en route.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent par les grandes portes, Drago et Pansy se dirigèrent vers la table des Serpentards comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, ils se rendirent vite compte que tout le monde était surexcité. Cela suscita leur intérêt, et ils s'installèrent à leur place en demandant les nouvelles du jour.

« Une élève de Serdaigle aurait vu Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter s'embrasser ! déclara un élève de cinquième année du nom de Harper.

- Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent les deux arrivants, Pansy prenant un air de dégoût.

À partir de cet instant, tout disparut aux yeux du blond. Il se sentait mal au plus profond de son cœur, et il refusait cette douleur qu'il ne méritait pas. Il se sentait trahi et terriblement seul. Pourtant, il savait que sa raison préférait entendre cette révélation. Cela aurait dû lui permettre de réaliser que ce sentiment qui l'envahissait depuis cette fameuse nuit était irréalisable. Il n'aurait même jamais dû exister. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'en débarrasser ? Drago devait partir d'ici, trouver refuge quelque part et faire ressortir tout ce qui le tuait de l'intérieur... En conséquence, il prétexta un quelconque mal de ventre et partit de la Grande Salle sans s'expliquer davantage. Malheureusement pour lui, l'adolescent se retrouva nez à nez avec le nouveau couple de Poudlard au moment même où il sortait. Croisant le regard surpris de Potter et celui gêné de la rousse, le Serpentard se sentit soudain nauséeux. Il se précipita dans le couloir en les bousculant, puis disparut de leur champ de vision.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? demanda Ginny à celui qui lui tenait la main.

- Je ne sais pas… Tu viens ? »

OoOoO

Harry était installé dans son lit, fatigué d'avoir subi de nombreux interrogatoires où qu'il aille. Il aurait voulu profiter de la journée pour passer du temps avec Ginny. Aussi, il s'inquiétait pour Malefoy. Ce dernier n'était apparu nulle part aujourd'hui. Le Gryffondor avait discrètement écouté Parkinson et Zabini en parler. Personne ne savait où il se trouvait. De plus, quand il l'avait aperçu ce matin, il avait triste mine. Il aurait voulu moins penser à son ami pour se préoccuper un peu plus de la relation qu'il entamait avec la rousse mais il n'y arrivait pas. Quoi qu'il fasse, pour le moment, le Serpentard était dans ses pensées et lui nouait les entrailles.

« Harry, appela une voix qui lui semblait lointaine. Harry !

- Hein ? Oh… Ron…

- Je ne sais pas si c'était fait exprès mais tu m'as évité toute la journée. Serait-ce parce que tu sors brusquement avec ma sœur ?

- Voyons, tu te fais des idées… Je n'ai pas cherché à t'éviter.

- Si tu sors avec Ginny, cela ne peut signifier que deux choses. La première, c'est que la personne à qui tu rendais visite n'était autre qu'elle. Mais je préfère éviter de penser que c'est le cas... La deuxième, c'est que ton histoire nocturne est finie et que tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle petite amie. Alors, dis-moi… Laquelle est la bonne ? »

Aucune… Toute cette réflexion ne reposait que sur un mensonge. Et Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à l'avouer. Il savait qu'aux yeux de Ron, il allait passer pour la pire des ordures, mais il ne pouvait arrêter ni ses sorties nocturnes, ni de voir la jeune fille. Son meilleur ami allait sûrement le détester, pensant qu'il entretiendrait deux relations en même temps... Cette idée était douloureuse mais il s'y ferait… Ainsi, sans un mot, il se leva en prenant sa cape et sa carte. Puis il passa à côté de Ron pour descendre dans la Salle Commune. Les autres se taisaient face à la dispute qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, sachant que cela ne les concernait en rien.

« Ne me dis pas que tu sors de nouveau ?! » hurla le rouquin contre son camarade.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Arrivé dans la Salle Commune vide, Harry enfila rapidement sa cape et partit par l'embrasure du tableau sans que Ron ne puisse l'en empêcher.

OoOoO

Drago n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se rendre à la Tour d'Astronomie malgré son sentiment de détresse. Heureusement pour lui, cette nuit pouvait être qualifiée de tranquille. Effectivement, depuis que les professeurs surveillaient les couloirs, les attaques des Mangemorts contre lui avaient cessé. De toute manière, ces personnes n'étaient nullement inquiétantes selon lui. Durant ces deux mois, elles n'avaient pas réussi une seule fois à lui faire vraiment peur. Bientôt, elles seraient certainement à cours d'idées et abandonneraient leur tâche impossible. Pour le moment, le problème était tout autre… Le véritable danger, n'était-ce pas ce cher Potter, hantant sans cesse ses pensées et causant en lui une souffrance surpassant toutes celles de sa misérable vie ? Pff, cela devenait pathétique à souhait… Voilà où il en était maintenant… Perdu dans la douleur d'une peine de cœur qu'il n'avait pas désirée…

« Drago ? Tu pleures ? le dérangea soudain une voix.

- Quoi ? demanda le concerné, relevant promptement la tête. Non… je réfléchissais… c'est tout. »

Le Gryffondor se trouvait devant lui, le regardant d'un air intrigué. Le blond se sentit de suite gêné, et grogna :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je n'ai plus le droit de m'asseoir dans un coin et de ruminer tout seul ?

- Si mais… je me demandais si tu allais bien… Ce midi, tu étais étrangement pâle et tu t'es enfui sans dire un mot.

- Que voulais-tu que je te dise ?! Mes félicitations ? Je suis censé être ton ennemi je te rappelle ! Alors excuse-moi si je ne fais pas la causette avec toi quand je te croise dans le couloir avec ta petite midinette ! s'énerva-t-il face à ces paroles.

- Calme-toi, je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça… Enfin, si tu es malade, tu n'avais pas à te sentir obligé de venir… »

Potter se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il disait ? C'était presque comme s'il ne voulait pas le voir… Qu'il l'avoue dans ce cas, plutôt que d'inventer de stupides moyens détournés ! Vraiment… Pourquoi était-il venu si ça devait finir comme ça ? Pourquoi tout allait si mal en ce moment ?

« Si tu en as marre de passer du temps avec moi… dis-le-moi clairement… au lieu de faire semblant de t'inquiéter…

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? N'importe qui en observant ton visage verrait que tu ne vas pas bien ! s'exclama le brun en relevant l'autre de force. Regarde, tu ne tiens même pas sur tes jambes ! Je ne veux simplement pas te faire prendre des risques dans ton état ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais…

- Lâche-moi… »

Harry fut surpris par le ton à demi désespéré de son compagnon. Il écouta donc sa requête et recula de quelques pas, laissant ainsi le Serpentard souffler un peu. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi insistant. Et il n'aurait pas dû hausser la voix. Maintenant, Malefoy semblait encore plus perdu. Que pouvait-il faire pour lui changer les idées ?

« Tu veux qu'on aille voir Catherine ?

- …

- Je sais qu'on y a souvent été cette semaine et qu'on avait dit qu'on se limiterait mais bon… maintenant que je suis découvert, je peux agir comme je le souhaite. Bien sûr, je comprendrais que toi, tu ne veuilles prendre aucun risque…

- Et la fille Weasley ? Je veux dire… À propos des autres… Ne vont-ils pas penser que tu mènes un double jeu ? demanda le jeune garçon, incrédule.

- Tant pis ! Je m'en fiche puisque Ginny connaît la vérité. Elle ne se laissera pas démonter par quelques rumeurs. Alors, tu viens ? »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Drago pensa que cela ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. Au moins, il continuerait d'avoir des moments privilégiés avec Potter, même si celui-ci ne voyait pas les choses de cet angle-là. Il s'accrocha donc au pull de son ami, signe de son accord, et ils partirent tous deux voir l'Animagus.

* * *

Bon, je sais que l'histoire prend un tournant qui ne va pas faire plaisir à tout le monde… Cependant, j'avais prévenu qu'il y aurait d'abord le couple Harry/Ginny, même si ça n'a rien de sérieux. C'est histoire de torturer un peu Drago héhéhé ! Puis, j'ai pensé que comme Harry vivait à la base dans le monde des Moldus, l'homosexualité n'était pas une chose saine pour lui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les choses s'arrangeront !


End file.
